Loki Who?
by Beatingmyheadoffthewalls
Summary: When the Avenger's finally take Loki down, the Trickster loses his memory…of everything. SHIELD, unsure of what to do, places Loki into the Avenger's care. As Loki's stay lengthens the Avenger's notice just how close Tony and Loki are getting.
1. Prologue

Loki who?

A/N: Hi guys, this is my very first fan fiction for Loki and the Avengers so please go easy on me. I'm really sorry if you guys don't like it and if you don't please don't take my head off. Also please forgive any missed grammar and spelling.

Rating: T (Blood, Cursing, M/M pairing)

WARNING: This is a slash, so….ya

NOTE: I don't own the Avengers or Loki. Everything belongs to Marvel.

Well….enjoy….I hope

Prologue

Steve, Tony, Hawkeye, and Thor all looked at the shattered body of Loki, their eyes lacking a certain happiness and joy at seeing the Demi-god broken on the ground. Instead there was only weary relief mixed with a wasteful expression. Blood was splattered all over the pavement, both Loki's and the Avengers, and the crater they were standing in stretched at least a mile in every direction. Many buildings were burning and the ground sparkled and glittered from all of the metal and glass that blanketed the ground. Smoke filled the air around them, making breathing uncomfortable. The others watched as Thor walked over to his brother, his step sounding out as sharp crunches and breaks as he walked over the glass. Unlike the others Thor's eyes only showed an unbearable sorrow and pain. Dropping Mjolnir to the ground Thor slowly settled to his knees and picked up his bothers limp body, not caring at the warm sticky liquid that was quickly spreading over his hands and seeping into his clothes. Cradling Loki to him like one would a small child Thor gingerly picked him up and walked past the others to the awaiting S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft at the top of the crater.

Slowly the others followed; even Tony was lacking his usual sarcasm. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he'd liked Loki on a certain level, the tricks and pranks he pulled had made many of the team laugh, and in battle he was honorable….most of the time. He fought with a fierce passion of something…for something, what Tony didn't know and he wasn't really sure he wanted to. But it was obvious that Loki wasn't here to just cause mass chaos, but still, on certain occasions, the Trickster did just that. Tony sighed, both in relief that their battle was finally over but also in an awkward sadness at the cost. Thor was holding his dying brother in his arms and Tony wouldn't be surprised if Loki died. He was worried about what impact the loss would have on Thor and what that would mean for humanity. And if Loki didn't die, S.H.I.E.L.D would probably just kill the man anyway, figuring Loki to be too much of a threat to be kept alive. Not only for that reason though, S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't keep Loki in a cell, the Trickster would hang around in one that was_ supposed _to hold him, but then when he got bored he'd just blow it up or simply disappear. Tony's mouth twitched in a half smile, Fury' reactions to Loki always breaking out were utterly and completely priceless every time, it kind of made Fury live up to his name.

Tony was ripped from his thoughts when he heard hushed voices up ahead, his steps having slowed while he had been thinking. Running up to see what was going on he stalled in both shock and instinct. His body tensed and ready for battle again as he watched Loki stir in Thor's arms. His bloodied face twisted with pain and his brows drew together sharply. With a final painful expression Loki's bright green eyes opened, an immediate weariness engulfing them. The others watched, standing perfectly still and ready to strike should Loki try anything. The Demi-god looked around, his brows now drawing together in confusion as he looked to each of the people around him. His brow drew up in a tired question as he finally looked up to Thor. Thor looked to Loki sternly, his face set and cold.

"Do not try anything Loki, you have been badly injured." Thor said, his voice completely betraying his expression.

Loki's brows drew together in serious thought and he blinked slowly, looking away from Thor and at everyone else again.

Thor looked at Loki with question. "Loki?" He asked, just the barest hint of worry in his voice but a large amount of suspicion.

Loki looked back up to Thor a moment later, his voice rough but terribly weak.

"Loki who?" He rasped.


	2. Ch1 Not Knowing about not knowing

Loki Who?

A/N: Holy crap! I checked my e-mail and found it bombarded with messages….holy crap 0.o I say thanks for not biting my head off you guys :P …Chapter one, please don't kill me if you hate it :(

And I'm super sorry for the long wait for the update, I've been macho busy lately.

Chapter One

"I have told you for the last time Sir, I do not know." He said, looking at the black man in front of him with weariness.

The one eyed, eye patch wearing man had been asking him the same questions for hours. It was starting to ware him thin in both strength and patience. He'd woken up to a nightmare of men in brightly colored outfits and some huge blond idiot with a hammer. That one just ticked him off and he hadn't even done anything yet. The others were questionable. The only halfway normal looking men there the black man and the one in red and yellow metal suite. He let his eyes droop and he sighed, looking back at the dark man who had been staring at him ever since he'd woken up. He didn't have a clue who these people were, where he was, or who _he_ himself was. Which was extremely disturbing in his opinion. However these people kept calling him _Loki_, and as nice as that name sounded, he was sure he'd remember it.

"Loki, I'm not playing games with you." The man said.

"And neither am I, Mister Fury. However it is completely out of my hands if I can't remember." He shot back. "I haven't the faintest idea of who I am nor where I am from. This enter place, you, all of them are utter strangers to me." He said, glaring at Fury annoyed as he gestured around the room.

Fury sighed, placing his face in his hands and rubbing it. He was ready to kill someone, illegal or no. Loki said he didn't know who he was, so….what should he do. He had higher orders to keep this man alive to stand trial for what he'd done and be sentenced to jail or service to S.H.I.L.D-if the later were possible. If Loki truly didn't know who he was, he couldn't be put on trial, because he couldn't plead guilty or innocent. Nor could he be justly punished.

_I hate my job._ Fury thought to himself as he looked back up to Loki.

Fury had seen Loki lie many times before, and he knew how long the Trickster could last in their presence, especially if Thor were there. And Loki had long since passed the limit for tolerating Thor. He hadn't used his magic, nor had he made one of his customary rude comments to humanity and how pathetic it was. However what really stood out to Fury was what Loki _was_ doing, not what he wasn't. He truly looked confused and he refused to speak unless spoken to. He would jump at the slightest noise; wither it be Fury just shifting his position or someone suddenly speaking without warning. He kept fidgeting with his bony fingers and shifting, never seeming to be comfortable. He kept his eyes on all of them constantly and when he did speak it was always polite and respectful, though agitated at times. Loki truly was acting like someone who had never seen him or the Avengers before. Loki wasn't even close to acting like Loki, which was why Fury wasn't discounting the Trickster's story yet. The dark man sighed again, louder and more tired.

"So tell me what you do know." He said, finally asking a different question.

Loki looked to him and stayed silent for a long while, just as Fury was about to ask again, Loki spoke.

"I….I don't know anything. I don't know where I am or who any of you are. And I….I don't who _I_ am." He said, his voice soft.

The others looked to each other, disbelieving looks on their faces, but at the same time-believing. Thor's brows drew together and he looked to the ground, thinking. He wasn't so sure Loki was lying right now; he couldn't feel even a speck of Loki's magic, which before now, even as a child, he'd been able to. It was much like a locating beckon for Loki, because no matter how much Loki tried, he couldn't hide his power. He simply had too much and couldn't. But now there was nothing and he would swear that Loki was nothing more than a normal human now, his wounds were still healing and he was very weak. It had taken Loki almost two weeks to come out of his coma and when he did he'd only been able to stay awake a few minutes before falling under again. That had been about four days ago and today was the longest Loki had stayed awake since then. Thor grimaced, what had his bother gotten himself into now.

"Fury, may I have a word with you in private." Thor asked, the others all looked to him.

"Not now Thor, I'm busy." Fury said, looking to Thor sternly.

"You were busy." Tony said smiling smugly, pointing behind Fury.

The man cocked a brow and turned around to find Loki out cold again, his chest rising slowly and his body slack. It hadn't been the first time he'd gone lights off on him so Fury just growled in slight frustration. Getting up and stretching he looked back to Thor, cocking a brow.

"What did you have to talk to me about?" He asked.

"It is about my brother, I do not think he is lying." He said, his face falling into thought.

"And whys that?" Fury said, slightly surprised.

"Because I cannot feel his power, it is as if he does not have any. This has never happened before and Loki has tried to hide his power from me before, but he simply cannot hide it all. But now I feel nothing, and the only way for this to happen is if Loki doesn't know he has it." Thor said.

Everyone stared, blinking slowly at Thor as if he were the most precious thing on Earth.

"How can you be sure he just isn't hiding it." Fury said, taking in this new information.

Thor looked to Fury grimly. "Mister Fury, my brother is the strongest Diem-god in all of Asgard apart from me and my father. You cannot simply hide that much power, it truly is impossible."

Fury lost himself in thought, if this was true then Loki was telling the truth. However there is always the possibility that he'd simply figured out how to hide his power. Not to be cruel, but Thor was quite a few French-fires short of a happy meal and Fury knew this all too well. Grunting in acknowledgement Fury walked from the room, pressing his hand to the security pad and waiting for the door to open. After a few seconds and a hiss from the sliding doors Fury left, ordering everyone to stay put until he got back. Everyone just watched him leave, all expect for Stark who looked at the sleeping Loki. It confused him greatly that someone who had done so many awful things, someone who was full of so much hate and violence could look so innocent in sleep.

Loki's face was smooth and calm, a certain peaceful contentment there that never was when he was awake. One would think instantly of a child when looking apon his sleeping form and would never be able to guess at the crimes he had committed. Cocking his head to the side, Tony raised a questioning brow.

"Thor," He said.

"Yes Stark." The blond answered, his voice to loud even when he spoke quietly.

"How has Loki ended up like he has? I remember you told us once that Loki wasn't always like this." Tony said.

When Thor didn't answer after a moment Stark and the others looked to him. His face was stone but his eyes held a guilt that no one could miss.

"It is complicated. A human wouldn't understand."

Tony was about to press the issues when the doors slid open again and Fury looked to all of them. They were immediately on guard; the dark man's face was a mixer of slight amusement and aggravation.

"Good news boys, you've got a new roommate for that fancy mansion of yours." He said.

A/N: Hi…I know it's bad please don't hate me D:

But please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm sorry for missing them. :(


	3. Ch2 Shields,Helicopters,and Sky Scrapers

Loki Who?

A/N: Once again, I check my e-mail and it is bombarded with messages 0.o I don't know what to do O:

Thanks for all the kind words you guys, I really expected harsh reactions and hate mail. XD But once again please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes I miss, I don't mean to :(

Chapter Two

"Say what?" Tony said, his voice a bit higher than normal.

Fury gave him a grin hovering between sadistic amusement and outrage.

"You heard me Stark. I've received orders to put Loki into the Avengers care while I go on to Latveria and do some snooping around. Until I return Loki is your responsibility. And until I figure out what to do with him, he's your responsibility. "

Tony stood. "I'm the only one who actually lives at the mansion, Fury. You're asking me to babysit a homicidal, mentally disturbed Diem-god?"

Fury gave Stark a slap on his armored shoulder. "Don't worry Stark; I'm sure you'll manage." He said.

Tony just stared at Fury dumbfounded. The dark man walked so he was standing in front of everyone, making sure he had their attention. Now his face was hard and cold.

"Since we don't know if Loki is lying about his memory, there are rules you need to follow on this mission boys. One: Do not let Loki see anything or anyone that could jump start his memory."

Fury seemed to stress this point by then going on to explain the many things that could jog his memory. Things like newspapers that had managed to get his picture on the cover or had his name on them. Also any Television and computers that might have video of him destroying the city.

"Two: Try and keep him hidden from civilians, only take him out if you have to." Fury said. "If someone sees him and starts running off screaming bloody murder, _that_ could cause a problem or two." He said, resting his hands behind his back. "Three: If he starts to show signs of recovering his memory, you are to contact me immediately, no exceptions."

The others watched on in bored confusion as Fury waited until everyone was staring at him again before he spoke next, his face taking on a dangerous glint before he started to speak.

"Four: If you find out Loki is lying and this is some crazy plan of his, you are to attack and subdue him, lethally if need be." He said, making sure he saw everyone nod in agreement. "Now, Loki needs to be moved into the mansion by nightfall, I have to be in Latveria by sunrise tomorrow."

Steve could have shore he saw Tony's eyes pop out of his head.

"Oh and stark," Fury said. "Hide anything in that mansion that has anything to do with Loki."

Loki looked at the shield with childlike awe. Turning it in his hands continuously and watching his reflection shift every time the metal moved. Stalling and running his hand over the red, white, and blue metal Loki sighed softly. The cold steel felt good on his heated skin and he momentarily considered putting it to his face. However looking to Captain America he decided against it.

"It is amazing Mister America." He said. "What do you use it for, simply as a shield or as a weapon also?"

Steve watched Loki's fascination, cocking a brow when Loki referred to him as _Mister_ America.

"Yes, I use it as weapon and shield both. It's made of the strongest metal in the world, nothing can break it." He said. "And, just call me Steve, Loki." He said after he saw Stark mouth '_Mister America_' at him and wiggle his eyebrows.

"Yes Mister America." Loki said, his bright green eyes turning to Tony when the man snorted. "Are you alright Mister Stark?"

"Ya, I just sneezed." Tony said, looking out of the window.

"Bless you." Loki said and turned his attention back to Steve. "How do you use it as a weapon? I find your shield only that, just a shield."

"Well I throw it at my enemies. It knocks their weapons from their hands and I can also knock people over with it." Captain America said, he felt like he was teaching a child as he watched Loki think.

Before he could react Loki threw the shield, the metal bouncing off the walls of the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier and showing off bright sparks as the shield ricocheted around. Hawkeye gave a yelp of surprise and dropped to the floor when the metal aimed for his head and Thor ducked while Steve ready himself to catch it as it made its way toward him. Grunting with the force of its impact he looked to Loki dumbfounded, his eyes wide. Loki was lost in thought, his boney index finger tapping his chin lightly.

"Interesting, I see how it could make of a reliable weapon." The Trickster said, looking over to the doubled over Stark beside him.

Steve just rolled his eyes and walked away from the snickering man and the now slightly worried Loki. Ever since he'd lost his memory Loki was like a completely different person. He was quiet and extremely polite and tried to help in any way he could. However he loved to experiment and was rather mischievous, that part of his personality had remained. It was going to take some serious adjusting on the Avenger's part. Every time the Diem-god moved Steve was ready to jump him, along with everyone else-except Tony, which only confused him. Tony seemed to be taking everything in without difficulty, all apart from moving Loki into his mansion by the end of the day. Right now Stark was sitting beside Loki, answering all of the many, many question that seemed to pour from the other man's mouth. The complete lack of suspicious on Starks part unsettled the Captain greatly. Tony seemed to be treating this like another one of his foolish games or dares, seeing what would happen and unconcerned about the consequences.

Loki watched Tony until the other had regained himself. Satisfied that Stark wasn't going to fall over he then looked around the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier, having been in a solid white room for over four days-that he'd been conscious for- he was taking the time to admire the sleek black metal that now surrounded him. He had been taken out of his medical room and tossed into a fancy helicopter without any warning and it had taken him a moment to adjust to being several hundreds of feet in the air. Leaning over and into Tony's personal space, Loki looked outside and down onto New York. Tony was about to snap at Loki for practically being in his lap, the position far too awkward and uncomfortable to handle. However the comment died on his lips as he watched the child like grin that passed over Loki's lips. The Diem-god seemed simply amazed at everything he was seeing and was nothing more than a tall, slightly anorexic kid at this point. Tony wondered if this is how Loki used to be, before he went through his mid-life crisis and went crazy.

Watching him Tony smiled softly, remembering when he too had been that way. When he too had been simply amazed at the smallest thing and had been able to enjoy life innocently. However a fear bubbled lightly in the pit of his stomach, making him feel just a little sick. He hoped Loki wouldn't have a repeat of whatever made him go insane in the first place, nor did Tony wish his own fate apon Loki. Both would possibly drive him off the deep end so he wasn't batting for either. Tony's father while caring to a point never gave Stark what he really needed, which was simple, pure love. What he didn't need were the constant looks of disappointment and sometimes anger. Shaking his head free from his thoughts Tony returned to the present, watching as Loki placed a hand on the glass window, slowly running it down the smooth surface. It wasn't ceasing to amaze Tony at what little Loki knew.

Apparently when he'd lost his memory of his life on Asgard and his time on Earth he'd really forgotten everything. All Loki knew was that they were on a planet called Earth and they were called people and animals were called animals. But oddly enough, most of what he did know was based from Asgard, whether Loki knew that or not, Tony didn't know. Loki, much like Thor, didn't understand many of the human customs and natures; despite the fact that Loki now thought he was a human. He didn't seem to be able to remember New York or cars, glass, buildings, guns, helicopters, or anything simple for that matter. Loki was truly seeing the world differently now that he knew absolutely nothing about it.

Tony grinned when Loki gasped as they flew close to a building. "Something wrong Loki?" He asked.

Loki looked to him worried. "We almost hurt the large…large….." Loki paused and looked to Tony. "What did you call them again?"

Stark laughed softly. "Buildings, that one happens to be a skyscraper." He said.

Loki blinked. "Why a _Sky Scraper_?" He said, once again leaning over Tony, but this time he strained his elegant neck upwards, staring at the sky. "It isn't scraping anything, let alone the sky." He said.

Tony barked out a laugh, a stupefied Loki was absolutely priceless. "I know, but we call them that because they are so tall. If you were to fall from that, you wouldn't live. Not like if you fell from-oh-say a two story building." He said.

Stark watched Loki process this as he sat back down, his bright green eyes flowing with thought. Then his face turned sadly confused, his delicate brows drawing together. His black hair hung about his face in a bit of a mess, odd strands sticking this way and that while other curly pieces just shrank away from the world and created a mess everywhere. He looked almost like one of the sad homeless people you would see on the street and want to take home. Stark smiled sadly, understanding instantly why Loki was suddenly so melancholy.

"Don't worry Loki; you'll get your memory back." He said, finding it odd that he was comforting a villain.

Loki was a super villain, a Diem-god super villain at that. Without his memory Loki would be safe to have around, but with his memory-he was extremely dangerous.

Loki looked to him unconvinced. "And what if I don't, what will I be leaving behind if they never return? What will I do if I never remember them?" He said.

Stark stayed quiet for a long moment and after a long wait he turned to Loki with a lazy uncaring look, but comfort in his eyes.

"If you don't get them back, you'll just have to make new ones with us." He drawled lazily.

He spoke with a voice that was bored and nonchalant, as if he really didn't care either way. However his words stuck a chord with Loki and all the Diem-god could do was stare while Tony shouted out if there was anything to drink on the carrier.

A/N: Sorry if you guys hate it, I won't blame you if you do, it's really bad :(

But just a quick request from you guys, if you guys feel I'm rushing the story, PLEASE tell me. I hate to do that and I feel like I'm rushing through everything. Sorry if it's bad and please forgive anything I've missed in the grammar and spelling.

Sorry about the long wait for the update. Happy Easter :P


	4. Ch3 Unhappy landing,but nice sightseeing

Loki Who?

A/N: I'm SO sorry for taking so long with the update. D: I helped my mom babysit my little cousin about a week or so ago and she was sick, so now I'm sick and I also have an eye infection in my right eye. I actually find it funny, but that's just me, I don't worry over stuff like that.

But please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes I miss, I don't mean to :(

Once again, I'm really sorry for the long update :

Chapter Three

Loki felt his heart beat wildly and uncontrollably and he gripped his armrest with an iron grip. His already pale knuckles had turned a ghostly white and he smashed himself back into his seat as far as humanly and inhumanly possible. He clinched his jaw tightly shut and his eyes grew wider as the helicopter dropped a few more feet. The jolts of the several ton machine dropping sent a wave of fear through him that he happily decided he didn't like. However Tony reassured him that it was normal and not to worry, to which Hawkeye replied '_The worst that could happen is that we crash and blow into a million pieces._' Loki had paled even more after that comment and gulped roughly. Tony had given Hawkeye an amused look and then went about trying to console Loki and convince him that his life wasn't in danger.

"How are we not in danger?" Loki hissed. "The helicopter is _**dropping**_ out of the sky!" He snarled angrily.

Tony blinked; apparently Loki wasn't completely lost to them, that fierce temper of his was still entirely intact.

"It's supposed to do this when we drop fast. It's completely natural." Tony said, sneaking a peek out of the window to see how far from the ground they were. "And besides, we don't have much longer to wait in here."

Loki looked to him disbelieving, his big green eyes filled with fear of a fiery crashing death.

"I don't like helicopters…." Loki said, and in Tony's opinion -quiet pitifully.

"I'm sure you don't, but look!" Tony said, pointing outside. "We're about to land."

However Loki refused to move from his position in the chair despite the sudden, safe landing and the stilling of the copper blades. Tony and the others stared at Loki, their faces marred with confusion and interest. That hadn't known someone so pale could have gotten_ that_ paler. Shaking his head Tony stood up; showing Loki that the chopper had landed and it was safe to move. Several minutes passed by and Loki still didn't move, but just when Tony thought he was going to have to have Steve help and pry him off the seat Loki slowly loosened his grip on the arm rest and relaxed just a little. Cracking a grin Tony looked down to the Trickster.

"See, we're not going to crash." He said, walking and heading for the door with the others.

Loki simply shot him a glare and gently got to his feet, nursing his right side which was still healing from his fight with the others. Looking out of the window he made sure the Helicopter was on the ground before walking to the door. As he slowly made his way onto the ground he couldn't help but gape at the scene around him. They were towering far above the city and Loki could see everything from the waters in which the large woman with a torch stood and apon turning he could see all the way to the other side. He held up a boney hand to try and keep his hair out of his eyes, the wind causing it to whip around sharply. Walking to the edge of the building he looked down, his eyes widening, the bright green orbs noting all of the little specks that were moving below. Tony saw the Demi-god at the side of the building and walked over toward him as the others waited, not wanting to leave Loki alone. Tony knew it wasn't out of concern, but instead suspicion and he couldn't blame them for it. But strangely enough he couldn't help but believe Loki, unable to truly believe that someone could fake anything this well. However he wasn't about to let his guard down, he constantly kept an eye on Loki, waiting to see that one move or that one expression that would give away his masquerade. However Stark was pleased with Hawkeye's, Steve's, and Thor's treatment of Loki. They weren't being cruel to him and were being kind to the Trickster, even if they were still keeping an eye on him.

"If you lean over any more you're going to fall." Tony said as he approached Loki.

The man jumped a little, just a harsh twitch of his muscles really, and he looked to Tony with barely contained amazement.

"They are all so small form up here." He said, pointing down at the people below as if Tony didn't know they were there.

Stark shrugged lazily. "Ya, they all look like ants from way up here. Come on, you can sight see later, we have to get you moved in." He said.

Loki stared at him curiously. "I've nothing to move in though. Just the spare clothes the Fury man gave to me." Loki said, gesturing to the black pants, gray sweater, and boots he had on .

At that Tony stalled, that was right, Loki had absolutely nothing to move in. He didn't even have any clothes, shoes, or _anything_. Sighing Stark stretched his head; he was hoping to buy time to hide certain things about the Avengers- plans, and files. If Loki was faking this, then Tony couldn't risk leaving them exposed. And now that his means of getting time to hide them was ruined, he'd have to come up with a new idea fairly quickly.

Loki was watching Tony with confusion, had he said something bad? He didn't want to make these people angry at him, considering he had nowhere else to go or to live.

"Mister Stark, I apologize if I've said something to anger you. I did not mean it." Loki said, stepping away from the edge and looking to Tony with sad green eyes.

Tony's head snapped up from its bowed thinking position to look at Loki surprised. "No, no you didn't say anything; I just need to get your room ready. Do you mind waiting out here with Steve?" Stark asked.

He felt odd around Loki at the moment; the underweight, black haired, green eyed man looked like a sad little puppy. Loki seemed relived at this news and Tony cocked a brow.

"No, not at all." He said, looking back over the edge of the building.

Stark smiled softly and walked over to Steve quickly. "Watch Loki and make sure he doesn't fall off the building. I have to go take care of a few things."

Captain America nodded and watched Loki from a distance, noting how young Loki seemed right now. Leaning over the edge of the building and watching all of the people going to and fro. Cocking his head to the side he really started to give thought to the possibility that Loki really had lost his memories. He couldn't see Loki going this far too just play a prank on them or to steal information. He normally just popped in in a poof of smoke and then disappeared after retrieving what he'd wanted. So why go to all the he trouble of doing this when he didn't have to. Steve inwardly sighed, he could ask himself a million question about this situation and get even more question than answers. He wasn't sure what to believe, but he did know he had to be on guard no matter how convincing Loki seemed and despite Thor's very-to everyone's amazement-logical theory. Looking to Hawkeye and Thor he noticed the other two were relaxed, but were keeping a close eye on Loki. Out of suspicion or interest, he didn't know but he had noticed Tony's very large lack of regard or weariness. It had Steve worried about leaving the other in the mansion alone. Neither Hawkeye, Thor, nor himself stayed there very often and he was worried about leaving Tony and Pepper there by themselves. Steve pulled himself from his thoughts a few moments later and looked back to Loki, the other man still watching '_the tiny people_' as Loki called them. Steve just didn't know what to believe at the moment.

Almost thirty minutes later Tony returned, looking to Loki in mild interest. The Trickster had sat down at the edge of the building, his legs dangling over the sides and gently kicking back and forth. The sun had started to set and the sky was painted many different shades of orange, red, pink and purple. Walking over to Steve and the others he told them they could go in and he would take Loki to his room. As the others made their way inside Tony walked up to Loki, noticing how the warm colors reflecting off his skin seemed to make him look much healthier than he really was. Stark stopped beside Loki, his legs resting by the other. Loki didn't pay him much mind, just a quick glance with bright eyes and then they turned back to the sunset. Looking down at the other Tony stayed silent for a long while, the quiet between them-much to his bewilderment-was comfortable and he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with since less drabble. The sun was taking its sweet time setting and Loki was thankful, it was wonderful, beautiful, calm, it made him yarn for more, but he didn't know why. It was almost as if he had never felt the sun before, nor stopped and watched it set. He couldn't truly understand why he was happily content at the moment, but he was. He liked this odd feeling deep inside his chest, it was one that he had never felt before and hoped dearly that he would get it more often. He didn't bother glancing over at Stark when the other man sat down beside him, he liked Tony. He seemed nice and was the only one who didn't stare at him constantly unlike the others-well he did but he at least didn't do it like the others. He felt icky when the others stared at him, and he just felt infuriated when the blond stared at him and every time he had to fight the urge to curse him. He didn't actually know why he disliked the blond man so much, but he did and thinking about it too much gave him a headache, so he didn't bother. Yes, Tony was tolerable and Loki didn't mind him hovering around.

When sunset finally turned to dark night and New York truly came alive Loki and Tony stayed on the roof for hours, Tony answering all of Loki's questions about the lights, noises, and anything else Loki could think of. Tony's face was painted with a gentle smile while Loki's face was the portrait of child-like fascination. Neither noticed when Steve came up and frowned at the scene, then silently stalk away back inside- a worry growing in his chest.

A/N: Please forgive the grammar and spelling errors, I'm so sorry for leaving them ):

And I'm sorry if it's bad, I really am :


	5. Ch4 Angry Musings and Angry Birds

Loki Who?

A/N: Holy freakin crap, I check my e-mail and find it overloaded. Now I feel even worse about making you guys wait so long D:

But I am sorry for the long wait for the update; I've really got my hands full with school and stuff and I got the mother of all writers block. But I went and watched The Avengers the other day and I was on cloud nine. I freaking LOVED it! XD

D: I'm SO SORRY for the long update, I feel like such a jerk ):

But please forgive any grammar or spelling, I really try to catch everything-but still manage to fail horribly.

Chapter Four

Steve sat in one of the living rooms of Starks mansion, his mind lost thought. He looked over to the couch Loki and Tony had just been on, the two having left to run off somewhere. Sighing Steve sat back and rubbed his eyes, he was tired and stressed and wanted to sleep in his own bed. As nice and lavish as the mansion was, it just wasn't his style. He was used to simple, not expensive and over the top. Not only that, but his body and temper were wearing thin from being constantly stressed by having Loki around them constantly. He couldn't remember a moment in the past two and half weeks that he hadn't been tensed and ready to pounce on the Trickster. No, Loki hadn't done anything to give him reason to attack or even be suspicious since arriving at the mansion, but then again, it was Loki. The others had been on high alert as well, but Steve seemed to be the only one to be completely weary of Loki. He found it completely insane that he was the only one unconvinced of Loki's condition. Even Hawkeye, who'd been brainwashed by Loki, seemed to believe that the Demi-god was telling the truth. And to make matters worse Fury didn't have the faintest idea of when he was coming back, it seemed Doom could be up to something so Fury had yet to have freedom to leave his post. Growling in frustration Steve stood; though the others seemed to believe Loki they still kept their guard up, however Tony had just gone bat shit crazy. In the past two weeks Steve and the others had easily noticed how close the two were getting. Everywhere Tony went, Loki went, whatever Stark did, Loki tried to help. The younger male never left Stark's side and Tony didn't care. Captain America had noticed how Tony expected Loki to be at his heels like a little puppy, and Steve had often found Tony looking for Loki when the other had wondered off and got lost in the mansion. Tony had given his total and complete trust to Loki without a moment's hesitation.

It had Steve worried because he knew how hard it was for Tony to trust someone and befriend them. Even Steve found Stark didn't completely trust him and would often go solo on a mission than let his team have his back. Why he had basically welcomed Loki with open arms dumbfounded Rogers. And the fact that Tony was being more of a friend to the villain than he did most of the Avengers got underneath Steve's skin. Why on earth would you trust a homicidal maniac more than your own _**team**_, the people who would always have your back and would protect you? Steve refused to trust Loki no matter how convincing he seemed and he would kill him if he gave even the smallest hint of lying. He couldn't be trusted; it was as simple as that.

~0o0o~

Tony watched as Loki wondered around, looking at this and that while he worked on new blueprints for his suit. The younger man had stayed by Starks side since arriving at the mansion and much to Tony's surprise, he didn't mind. Stark seemed to adjust fairly quickly to having Loki trail him 24/7 and the Trickster never bothered him. While at first it had unsettled and even paranoid him, Tony had eventually fallen into a routine and before he knew it, he had found himself looking for Loki. The first time Stark had done that, he'd found himself to shocked to really feel anything else, but he'd quickly pushed it aside and not let it bother him. Loki himself never bothered Tony; he simply wanted peace from the prying and shifting eyes of everyone who continuously stared at him. It got extremely creepy after a while and Loki could never shake the feeling of eyes all over him. It made his skin crawl and when the blond man, Thor, stared at him, he couldn't help but feel inferior to him, like he was trapped underneath the man. It was almost as if he were trying to outrun Thor's shadow and it smothered him. It made him upset and it made his chest hurt, so he avoided that man as much as possible. He could never escape the untrusting, and sometimes, hateful glares he got. He hated it and had found through trial and error that if he followed Tony and stayed with him, the less the others bothered him. Why Loki didn't know- but he wasn't complaining, however he couldn't help but feel bad about constantly bothering Tony. But Stark was the only one who didn't treat him like a threat, like some dangerous instrument that needed constant guarding. Tony had even bought him new clothes, even after Loki protested to Tony not waste time on him. Loki fingered the black sweater he had wrapped around himself and frowned, he didn't know how to respond to the kindness.

Tony smiled softly as he watched Loki fiddled with his sweater and turned back to his work, double checking everything to make sure that it was right. He listened and kept Loki in the corner of his eye at all times, one could never be too careful, but he refused to just flat out stare the man down. Tony thought it was rather rude of the others to do so, because right now Loki didn't understand why they were giving him those looks. Stark, though he hated to admit it, truly believed Loki had lost his memories. He was just too different, to happy and at peace to be faking the entire thing. However Tony knew Steve would have a fit if he thought that Stark was letting his guard down and so Tony kept an eye on Loki. Both for the others reassurance and his own protection, like he said, you couldn't be too careful. Sighing he bent close to the hologram screen and squinted his eyes, trying to get to a precise point on the blueprints. His new suit was loaded with weapons but was lightweight and fast. It wasn't something he had tried yet and he wanted to make sure the thing wouldn't fall apart with him in the air. If the weapons made it to heavy, flying it could lead him into some serious trouble or a building…. or into the street. Tony turned when he heard Loki's voice.

"Mister Stark," Loki said, his voice soft and quiet.

It always shocked Tony just how quiet Loki really was; even before his current state he had been quiet. It was strange in his opinion.

"Ya," He said, turning back to his work.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

The Demi-god started to walk closer to see but stalled, backing up all of the steps that he had taken. Tony turned to him confused, looking at Loki with a cocked brow. The younger man was a few good feet away and had his hands locked behind his back. He almost resembled a little solider and Tony found the picture sad for some reason. It was as if Loki expected reprimand or for Tony to lash out.

"It's alright Loki, you can come look." Stark said, waving him over.

Loki walked up to him and looked at the blueprints with awe, his eyes growing big and bright. Stark thought it was funny to see the Trickster so easily astounded by the simplest things. Well….his suits weren't the simplest things….but still; Loki just looked funny when he was shocked. Slowly Loki reached up his hand but stopped and looked to Tony.

"May I?" He asked, taking his free hand and brushing his ebony hair out of his eyes.

"Sure." Tony said.

Loki looked back to the screen and gently touched it with a delicate finger. He shot his hand back when the screen moved and beeped, little clicks sounding out as the picture zoomed in close and lit up a little lighter. Tony laughed and poked on the screen again, zooming it back out.

"I-I'm sorry, did I break it?" Loki asked, his voice frantic and apologetic.

Tony laughed again. "No, you just zoomed in. See watch-" He said, demonstrating.

Loki watched as the screen danced back and forth between zooming in and zooming out.

"Can it do anything else?" Loki asked.

Stark grinned and with the flash of his hand the blueprints disappeared and a new, blank screen popped up. Loki watched in wonder as Tony pulled up item after item and picture after picture. Looking at the contents he saw many different things ranging from pictures of the city to videos of people. As more and more popped up Loki turned to look at the operator. Tony was lost in his activity, his eyes holding a special look in them that made Loki's stomach flutter. It was such a happy, life-filled look and this was the first time since meeting Tony that Loki had seen it. It made the trickster sad to think that Tony didn't always look so happy and carefree. Most of the time Tony looked haunted by something, even angry, and he constantly tried to keep it under wraps. Loki noticed that the others on his team never saw, but Loki found it all too easy to notice the other man's constant troubled thoughts. Loki continued to watch Tony, only turning away when the other man finally noticed him staring. Smiling, Tony grabbed Loki's hand and put it to the screen; letting his thin fingers hang over the new picture. Neither seemed unsettled by the contact, instead they treated it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Looking to the screen Loki stared at it with utter confusion.

"Angry Birds?" He asked, looking at Stark. "Why are they angry?" Loki said, cocking his head at the little red bird.

"It's a game," Tony said, using his free hand to start the game.

Taking Loki's hand Tony touched it to the screen and pulled the bird back, then let it fly. Loki's laugh of amusement when the bird crashed into the pigs made Tony smile. It was the first time Stark had ever heard such a sound from Loki. It wasn't the usual icy laugh that he gave when he faced the Avengers in battle or mocked Fury. This one was free and happy, untainted by whatever horrors had twisted the man into what he had become. The thought made Tony frown; everyone on the team knew something awful had happened between Loki and his family. Thor refused to talk about Loki's past and every time one of them asked a terrible look of guilt would consume Thor's face.

'_What happened to you Loki?_' Tony thought as he watched Loki smile bigger when the two made it to the next level. '_Monsters are never born, their simply made, so….who made you?_'

A/N: I hate freakin Angry Birds; I always end up quieting the game because I'm angry. And I love how Marvel gave Tony Stark no sense of personal space for others.

Egh….but as usual please, please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes, I know there's probably a crap load. Sorry ):

Sorry for the long update.


	6. Ch5 Team Bonding

Loki Who?

A/N: Hi guys, sorry about the long update, I've been bugged with tiny must-do's and I haven't really been able to sit down and type for more than a few minutes at a time.

However I just wanted to say thanks to the people who have been so kind to offer me help with checking my grammar and spelling, you are all very, very kind and your offers were very much appreciated.

I do have an editor now (Thank you!) , so hopefully there aren't any mistakes, but if I somehow (Which I'm sure I did) managed to do the impossible, please forgive it.

And I'm sorry I keep saying sorry, I know that is probably bugging you guys to no end, but I can't help it ….I'm sorry.

Chapter Five

-Five weeks after Loki's arrival-

As the days passed, on Tony made sure to stay around the others and expose Loki to their presence, in the hopes that he wouldn't be so skittish around them anymore. It wasn't that he disliked Loki following him around like a little puppy everywhere he went, but Tony couldn't take the tension that choked the air every time he and Loki had to be around the others. It would get so thick Tony could have sworn that it could be cut with a knife, and quite frankly, he couldn't handle it any longer. It made him want to rip his hair out and beat his head off of the walls. Loki would try to hide behind Stark, while the others –mostly Rogers- stared him down in hopes that the Trickster would let his façade slip. However, the only thing that continued to occur after each angry glare or cold glance was that Loki would become shyer and even more skittish. He had already confided in Tony about the fact that he was convinced that Steve wanted to kill him. Though Stark laughed whenever he thought about it, it finally gave Tony the little push he needed to get the team to be more accepting of Loki. He couldn't stand anymore tension, or Loki ready to crawl under his bed for fear of his life. Sighing, Tony watched Loki sneak to the refrigerator, the other keeping a close eye on Hawkeye, who was reading and drinking a beer. The Trickster looked ready to jump out of his skin at any moment, and Tony was feeling a little guilty about making Loki go by himself. He caught Hawkeye glancing up at him and upon seeing the mischievous glint in his teammate's blue eyes, Tony gave a warning glare.

At Hawkeye's dejected frown Tony laughed loudly, the archer joining in soon after. This drew the others attention as well as Loki's and finally caused him spook and return to the couch without the treat he'd sought to get. Tony watched the Loki sit down on the couch and blush when his stomach growled loudly. Sighing in defeat Tony went to get up and get some food for Loki. The group had discovered that Loki would eat anything you placed in front of him, even wax fruit. Tony snorted in a sudden laugh upon remembering the Demi-god eating a decorative fruit, a confused look on his face as he chewed. Stark could only handle the guilt a few minutes before he finally caved, telling Loki that the fruit wasn't real and shouldn't be eaten. As Tony began to rise from the couch he stalled by a wave from Hawkeye, indicating for him to sit back down. He did, watching as the other man stood up instead and went to the fridge. He opened it, grabbing half of a chocolate cake (Loki having eaten the other half the night before) and a can of Coca Cola. Taking a fork on his way out of the kitchen, he walked in front of Loki and stopped. Loki looked up to Hawkeye puzzled, and started to pull at the right sleeve of his hoodie. Tony had noticed Loki would always pull or pick at something when he was nervous if he was unable to walk around. It was a very noticeable nervous tick the other possessed which he never realized he was doing until someone pointed it out. Hawkeye continued to stare at Loki, but his eyes lacked the usual suspicion and coldness; unsettling Loki greatly.

"Do, uh, do I need to move Mister Hawkeye? I'm sorry if I'm in your way," Loki said, getting ready to stand.

He stalled however, when Hawkeye pushed the cake and drink into his arms, gently stabbing the fork into the sweet dessert.

"Don't be so scared Loki, I don't bite. I swear," Hawkeye said, winking at him with a warm smile.

Loki watched him walk away with wide eyes and an open mouth. Tony felt his chest warm as Hawkeye finally let his wall of suspicion fall a little bit. Loki looked to Tony with bright green eyes that begged for answers.

Leaning in close to Tony, Loki whispered, "Is he intoxicated?"

Stark barked out a laugh, taking the Coke from Loki's out-stretched hand and placing it on the table.

"No, he's being nice," He said. Loki smiled at Tony, looking back to Hawkeye who was finishing off his beer.

"Thank you, Mister Hawkeye," Loki said, his smile glowing with joy at the acceptance of at least one other person.

Clint smiled back and nodded, looking to Tony when Loki started to eat. The other bowed his head in thanks but jumped suddenly when Loki, so thrilled at the notion of being accepted, began to choke on his cake.

~0o0o~

A few days later proved to be a major turning point in Loki's relationship with the other Avengers. While he had warmed up a little more to Clinton and would actually stay in a room alone with him while Tony wondered off, it proved only to be for a maximum of an hour. Not only would Loki start to fidget and pace, Tony would start looking for him, wondering if the others –mostly Steve- were being cruel to him, if he was alright, or accidentally trying to blow up the mansion. Hawkeye, however, had proved a positive boost, and Thor was starting to be kinder to Loki as well and was even talking to him more. Much to everyone's surprise Loki was more comfortable staying with Thor at certain times, even more so than Tony. The others weren't quite sure what to think about that, other than the deep seeds of their brotherly bond they used to share. It was comforting to see the two getting along and Thor seemed to be living a dream as the two started to grow closer over the passing days. Loki himself seemed to be happy to be around the big lummox, even if he didn't know why, and was easily aggravated by him. And the pranks he'd managed to pull on Thor –with the help of Stark and Clinton - were priceless. Tony remembered his favorite practical joke; when he and Loki had used an entire bottle of Windex and made the large window of glass in the living room appear as if it wasn't there. A few hours later Tony and Hawkeye had spouted something about someone falling off the edge and needing to be saved. Thor –being Thor- had sprinted in the direction of their pointing fingers, running face first into the glass, his thick skull cracking the fragile object. Loki's laughter was enough to defuse Thor's anger and embarrassment, the Trickster hiding his face away in his elegant hands as his shoulders shook, his laughter echoing through the large room. Even Steve had laughed, his face flushing red from lack of air.

The only one who hadn't warmed up to Loki was Steve, the other simply refusing to believe Loki's story. Tony really could understand Steve's train of thought, but it still angered him that he never even gave Loki a chance. Even Hawkeye had, and he'd been brainwashed for pities sake! However, while Steve never grew close to Loki, it seemed to be Tony's favorite pass time. Everyone was stunned at how close the two seemed to be getting and how little the pair seemed notice. They had no personal space for one another, and Tony even went as far as to let Loki sleep on him if they were on the couch. The Trickster seemed to love nuzzling into Tony's side and would often be asleep in a matter of minutes. Tony seemed to love playing protector and role model for Loki, however everyone knew he loved having the other trail after him. Tony hated when Loki wasn't with him, and he worried, yet he tried to keep everything under wraps. Loki himself was so attached to Stark that he would bristle and become aggravated if the others teased Tony in a way he didn't approve of, or if the team cut into his time with Stark. Loki had grown dependent and relied completely on Tony for everything to keep him sane and not melt under the pressure of having no idea about who he was. It unsettled the others to see how comfortable and happy the two seemed around each other, and they knew this would cause some serious problems when Fury returned to take Loki. Stark would go ballistic if they tried anything he didn't approve of and the others wouldn't be able to keep him in check. They knew a bomb had been built inside the two and when they were separated; its fuse was going to start. And very quickly, it would burn out.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this is so late; I've got some major problems with sleep right now.

Eeeehhhh I'm tired.

But please, if there is still missed grammar and spelling (WHICH IS **MY** FALT, not my editors) please forgive it.


	7. Ch6  Start problems off with a Scream

Loki Who

A/N: Hey, sorry this is so freaking late guys, lots of stuff popped and caused a bunch of problems. Sorry if you hate it to :(

Any way as usual if there is anything I missed please forgive me. D:

Chapter Six

It would be seven weeks starting tomorrow that Loki had been with the Avengers, and while Steve was acting his normal self, the others had been wonderfully kind to Loki; even grown close to him in each of their own special ways. Hawkeye had especially taken a liking to Loki, as well as visa-versa. The two caught every spare minute they could together and it almost always ended in Thor suffering the attack of an awful prank. While the pranks themselves weren't that bad, they almost always ended with Thor running face first into something. His head was starting to get sore, but no matter how mad or embarrassed he became, Loki's laughter would always assuage the emotions. Tony really didn't mind the collateral damage parts of his mansion were suffering because he had been there for most of it, and had laughed too hard to care. So Loki and Clinton's reign of terror was able to continue freely. Stark found the silly pranks refreshing and a lovely turn of events compared to how things had been a few weeks ago. Tony smiled softly, remembering how Loki had practically glued himself to his hip, and became jumpy and tried to run off at the smallest noise, yes….this was much better than the first few weeks after Loki's arrival. However, while he would chat or goof around with Hawkeye and Thor whenever Stark was busy or in the same room, Loki still trailed Tony everywhere the other went. The Trickster would make it a point to avoid Steve as much as possible, but if push came to shove, Loki would always be polite and kind. And thankfully, Steve wouldn't be so cold as to ignore Loki's tentative waves or soft, shy smiles, and would always return them. But they just wouldn't click and that was that, Tony had come to accept it and told Loki a little white lie about Steve being paranoid of strangers. It seemed to help ease Loki's fear of Roger's wanting to kill him while he slept, and Steve had no idea about the little lie, so everyone was happy.

Smiling, Tony watched as Loki slowly and groggily made his way into the living room, his eyes tired and worn. Cocking a brow at Loki's appearance, Stark patted the spot next to him on the couch and bounced a little when Loki dropped himself down. The others health had improved somewhat while at the mansion, for Loki had gained enough weight so not to look completely like a skeleton and a tiny little bit of color had come back to his skin. A sleepy sigh made its way from Demi-gods throat and he looked to Tony with a cold, tired glare.

"The walls wouldn't stop talking last night." He growled. "Why wouldn't they stop talking?"

Tony bit back his laugh, Jarvis had gone haywire last night when a bug had gotten into his system, and he'd read out updates from Google, Bing, Ask, and Yahoo. If anyone had been paying attention they would know everything from the largest trench found at the bottom of the ocean, to wither or not the rumors about Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt breaking up were true. Tony had been working late last night anyway, and he'd gotten Jarvis back to normal as soon as he could, but that had proved to be less than four hours ago, the time now being about half noon. However, while Tony was used to all-nighters and could function easily, Loki wasn't and couldn't. Tony remembered the first time Loki had ever heard Jarvis and his smile grew bigger. Loki had come running to him and franticly told him that his walls wanted to know if he needed anything or if he was comfortable. The Demi-god had been convinced he was going crazy, and it took the young man a long time to adjust to Jarvis. Loki yawned and stretched, his long thin body popping and cracking at the movements. He much resembled a sun bathing cat in that one moment, and Tony laughed softly, he'd hate to see what Loki would be like as a cat.

"Jarvis got a bug and went a little crazy, but he's fixed now so you can sleep." Stark said.

Loki looked to him blandly, his anger at the talking walls forgotten since an explanation had been given.

"It's alright, I'm hungry any way." Loki said, looking to the fridge sadly, as if it were just too far away.

After a moment of thought Loki simply slumped over and curled in a tiny ball at Tony's leg, his hair panning out in an elegant mess. Hawkeye and the others laughed softly when Loki was sleeping a few moments later, his breath evening out and his side rising and falling in a steady rhythm. As Loki dozed, Tony and the others started to talk, the conversation not about anything important, just idle gossip really. However, while they laughed and joked, no one knew that as the hours ticked by, day soon turning to night, the wall holding Loki's memories at bay slowly began to crack.

~0o0o~

Loki looked around the bright, golden hall, confused, and pulled at the straps tying his wrist, ankles, waist, and neck to the surface beneath him. The group of people gathered around him was large, however he couldn't see anyone's face, everyone just a horrible blur. However, their black smiles were easily and sharply visible, their hollow eyes stared at him with disgusting amusement and joy. Loki yelped in pain when something was pushed through the corner of his lip and he cried out when the pain intensified as action was repeated. Looking at a blurry hand, Loki was able to figure out that it was a needle and messy thread getting poked through his lips. As it continued Loki's mind faltered, and he began to act out of instinct, much to his subconscious bewilderment. It was almost like a play that had rehearsed itself inside his head many times before, and it made his actions easy performed.

Needles….needles….needles….get the needles out!

"Get them out, get them out! What did I do wrong, I don't understand, I did what you asked, I made everything right! Get them out!" Loki cried hoarsely. "Brother, help me, please, you said so yourself, this punishment is not deserved, please!"

"It is father's wishes. I am sorry."

Slowly his mouth was sewed shut, the rough, pricked thread making the pain all the worse. The dark shadows that hovered over him showed him no sympathy, and only laughed and jeered at him as he cried. The fat tears rolled from his eyes and wet his dark hair, the cold air having nothing to do with his trembling. As they continued Loki cried more, not only from pain and humiliation, but also betrayal.

`~0o0o~

Loki woke screaming, the loud, terrified wails echoing through the mansion. Slowly they faded away, only to be overtaken by new, fresh screeches of fear. Hawkeye, Tony, Steve and Thor all watched on in utter shock and disbelief as the Trickster jolted upright and started clawing at his mouth savagely. Within seconds he had cut his lips and Hawkeye, who was closest, grabbed the Demi-god's bony wrists and pulled them away. The archer was surprised at how much force he had to use to keep Loki from clawing at his face. However Loki didn't stall nor did he settle when the others spoke to him gently and tried to calm him down, but instead he fought against Hawkeye and jerked violently against him as he screamed.

"Get them out, get the needles out!" He cried, his voice strained and terrified as he continued to fight against the archer.

Tony ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Loki by his sleeping shirt and shook him roughly, not knowing what else to do.

"Loki wake up, it's a dream!" Stark barked loudly, trying to yell over the Trickster.

The others didn't really know what to do when everything went quiet and Loki froze, his bright green eyes wide and filled with pain, fear, and humiliation. The suddenly very pale Trickster heaved in one gulp of air after another and started to curl in on himself, his body shaking. Hawkeye looked to Tony with worry, and then back to Loki, his eyes turning sad. Clint softly let go of Loki's wrist and slowly sat down beside the other, gently starting to pat his boney back. He wasn't sure why, by he felt the need to give Loki some type of comfort instead of just standing and watching. Tony followed Hawkeye's lead and sat down on Loki's other side and looked on a little surprised when Loki leaned into him, blood dripping from his cut lips. When Hawkeye took his hand away Loki whimpered and everyone let their mouths drop, but Hawkeye returned to rubbing Loki's back all the same. It was unsettling to see Loki so suddenly desperate for comfort, so hungry for reassurance that it really was just a dream. The others listened on in pity and confusion as Loki started to sob, begging them not sew his mouth shut. The wretched, sorrowful cries that ripped themselves from Loki's throat were not only pitiful and heartbreaking, but they were also terrifying. No one on the Avengers had ever heard such pained and humiliated sobs from any living thing, neither animal nor man and it was truly frightening to hear such noises coming from Loki. And if the look that had consumed Thor's face when Loki begged them not to sew his mouth shut was anything to go by, the Avengers were getting ready to have some problems- some very, very big problems.

A/N: Guys, :/ I'm running on Coca Cola and that's it. Insomnia is slowly killing me….uuuuggggg I really am ready to beat my head off the walls. But really quick though -to explain the importance of the last bit of the chapter.

Loki's mouth, in the original tales, (Best place for original Loki info is your local library) was sew shut by a dwarf and it was a bit of a turning point in Loki's personality. He deeply distrusted and hated all of Asgard for what they had done to him after he had appeased the others by righting his wrong, which was cutting Thor's wife's hair. However though Odin and the others could have easily stopped Loki's mouth getting sew shut they didn't and had a bit of a party out of it and constantly mocked him for it afterwards. Loki not only became very bitter and hateful toward others but his trust was never restored.

P.S You really do learn a lot about stuff when you have to do a book report on mythology. XD


	8. Ch7 Pepper

Loki Who

A/N: DNKIRWFIUOERFVOUHBGOENB! WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA, I'm so sorry! First a family crisis came up then I lost half of the chapter and couldn't find it and then I got sick and then I couldn't sleep and I felt so bad DX I'm so sorry, I swear I'm gonna finish this story you guys! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY D: Goodness, my editor is a saint =)

But please if theres any mistakes, there my fault as always

I….am so sorry D: (

Chapter Seven

Tony stared at Thor absolutely and completely dumbfounded- a mixture of shock, horror, disgust, heartbreak, and every other emotion of sadness or anger that he could humanly produce. After getting Loki calmed back down and helping him back to bed, Tony had returned to the living room and found the others in a darker mood than before he had left. It was then that Thor caught Stark up on what he had missed while putting a terrified, whimpering Loki to bed.

"Yes Mister Stark, that was a memory." Thor said sadly, lowering his head in shame.

"What?" Stark snarled, his own anger surprising him. "You sewed his fucking mouth shut? I know the guy talks a lot, but that is ridiculous." Tony spat, the sarcasm flooding from his voice on the last sentence.

Thor stared at him coldly. "It was not because he talked too much, but because he cut a maidens hair." Thor said, as if it were the most awful crime in the world.

Hawkeye let his mouth drop and his eyes go wide as Tony barked in rage. "You did it because he cut a woman's hair?"

"Tony be quiet, you'll wake Loki up," Hawkeye said, watching as Tony spared him a glance.

"He's not asleep, he's too fucking terrified. He thinks we're gonna sew his mouth shut if he sleeps." Stark said, eyeing Thor with as much hate as one human being could muster.

Thor glared Tony down coldly and arrogantly. "We have to contact Mister Fury, his orders were-"

"I know what his orders were, and if anyone tries to contact him I swear I blow the damn city sky-high." He growled, looking at everyone with angry eyes. "If we contact Fury now, Loki will be taken out of here and locked up like a rabid dog. He won't know why it's happening and it'll only make him all the more bitter when he regains his memories."

"Oh no Tony, we can't do that. Fury gave us direct orders to inform him if Loki started to regain his memories, we can't just ignore them." Steve said, finally stepping into the conversation.

"Don't start with me solider boy, Loki's living under my roof and he's my responsibility. You're not taking him anywhere." Tony said, turning and heading back toward Loki's room.

"Listen to you!" Rogers barked, walking after Tony. "Why are you protecting him?"

Tony turned around sharply and Steve found himself only inches from Stark's face, the other man's face twisted with rage.

"Why are you treating him like a monster?" Tony growled.

Steve looked to him with utter shock. "Because he is one!" Rogers yelled, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

"Monster aren't born, Captain, they're made, just like heroes, just like every single one of us." Tony said, his anger growing by the second.

Steve scoffed. "You're not honestly gonna compare Loki to us? We don't kill people for fun, Tony. We don't destroy lives, homes, families-we don't bathe in blood." Steve said, Hawkeye watched the two fight, hoping he wouldn't have to split them up if it got physical.

Tony looked at Steve with a certain blood-lust that the older man found truly frightening.

"Loki doesn't kill for fun; he kills to make a point. We also helped him with the collateral damage of the city and civilians that were caught up in the crossfire. And Loki isn't bathing in blood; he's drowning in it because _no one_ is willing to pull him out."

Time seemed to freeze after Stark's words, and no one moved for a long time, even after Tony had left and returned to Loki. It took a long while for the others to regain themselves and they all looked to each other with confusion and shock painted across their faces. Hawkeye shifted uncomfortably while Rogers seemed to grow angry as the surprise of Stark's words started to wear off, and he looked to the others. Thor still seemed a little shocked by Tony's words and was taking a moment to regain himself, while Hawkeye was preparing for the Captain's angry rant.

"What is wrong with him!" Steve yelled some moments later, his frustration and anger boiling over. "He's protecting a monster! Oh-uh, no offence Thor." Steve said, giving the god of thunder a quick glance.

Thor gave him a nod of forgiveness and looked to Hawkeye when the other spoke.

"Come on Cap, you know how Tony is. He's just playing the hero, that's all. You and I both know if things start to get dangerous he'll contact Fury and throw Loki out on his ass." Clinton said, trying to calm the very angry captain down.

Steve stalled a second, and a few moments later he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "This is a nightmare." He mumbled.

"I'd say Mister Stark finds it rather enjoyable."

Steve and the others all whipped around to see Pepper standing at the doorway to the living room, her face bland and emotionless. A clipboard was tucked in her arms as she started into the room, the others looking at her surprised.

"Oh, Ms. Potts," Rogers said, his face suddenly apologetic. "I'm sorry, did we disturb you?" He asked.

Pepper gave him an interested look, then smiled softly. "Of course not, you only pushed my employer to the point of threatening the city, raised his blood pressure to high and caused a screaming match that half of New York heard." She said, her smile widening as Steve lowered his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the discussion to get so….heated." Rogers said, watching as Pepper looked around at all of them.

Confusion blossomed across everyone's faces when Pepper's expression turned sad, her beautiful dark green eyes looking to each of them pleadingly.

"Please, just give them a little more time." She said, her voice soft. "You don't know how happy Tony's been this past month."

Steve immediately tried to fix the situation, thinking it was his fault Pepper suddenly seemed so sad. "Ms. Potts, I'm sorry if my fight with Tony upset you, I pro-"

Pepper held up a hand and he fell silent. "No, you've done nothing wrong. You have every right to be angry at Tony, but you have to try and understand him. He's put himself in our shoes and understands your position." She said, everyone watching her intently. "However, none of you have bothered to do the same."

"Sorry?" Hawkeye said, cocking a confused brow.

Pepper looked to him. "You should understand Tony's feelings more than anyone, Mister Clinton." She said. "I know you are the only reason Ms. Romanoff is still alive. You saved her life, went against direct orders and let her live."

Hawkeye stared at her coldly, his eyes hardening. "What are you saying?"

Pepper returned the glare. "I am saying that none of you have bothered to consider Tony's plight. You saw something in Ms. Romanoff worth saving Mister Clinton, and you let her live. Now I am telling all of you that Tony not only sees something worth saving in Loki, but he sees himself as well. Those two are one in the same; they simply chose a different path in life. The two find comfort and companionship in one another that none of you could ever offer them, because you have not experienced what they have." She said.

Everyone simply stared at Pepper, dumbfounded.

She looked to all of them one at a time; each time her eyes begged them to give Tony and Loki just a little longer together.

"Please do not rip this away from him," Pepper said. "If you do, he will never forgive you."

And with that Pepper walked off, heading towards Loki's room, knowing that was where Tony would be.

~0o0o~

Tony listened as Loki rambled, his body still shaking and his face pale. The shock of the nightmare still had yet to wear away, and Stark was starting to worry. Loki was absolutely terrified, and would flat out jump at the smallest noise, or in this case when the bedroom door opened he tried to climb up Tony. Stark fought with Loki for a minute, trying to keep the other man from clawing him to pieces as the Trickster did his best use Tony as a shield. Tony knew immediately who the intruder was by the thin, tall silhouette that had a certain beauty to it.

"For pete's sakes Pepper, turn the damn light on!" Tony snapped, Loki's nails raking down his back again.

Pepper quickly obeyed and rushed to Loki's side, laying a gentle hand only his shoulder and trying to help Stark calm the young man back down.

"Loki, Loki please, it's alright," Pepper said, her tone soft and motherly. "It was only me, look."

Loki finally glanced at her and stalled, his big, bright green eyes shining with fear, but after a moment recognition appeared in them.

"M-Ms. Potts…." Loki said, his voice breathy and relived.

Pepper smiled at him kindly. "Yes Loki, I'm so sorry for scaring you." She said, running a slim hand through Loki's dark ebony hair.

Loki seemed to calm at her touch, but his grip on Tony never loosened. Pepper smiled at him for a moment longer before turning to Tony with a blank look. Holding out the clipboard in one swift motion, she pulled a pen out of her breast pocket with her free hand.

"Sign." She ordered.

Tony didn't bother reading the papers, but took the pen after freeing his arms.

"What exactly am I signing?" He asked.

"Shipping orders, a bill to send to Fury for damage to one of your suits, and a new flat screen television, also the x-box, Play Station 3, and several games you ordered are on the way." She said.

Tony smiled at Pepper as he signed the papers. "Oh Pepper, how would I ever make it without you." He said, handing her pen back.

"Simple, you wouldn't." She deadpanned.

Tony laughed and Pepper smiled at him, shaking her head. Leaning over she brushed her hand through Loki's soft hair again, and paused on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Loki." She said again, a hint of sadness to her voice.

Loki smiled back. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault." He said, his voice small and tired.

Tony watched as Pepper nodded and left, the click of her heels slowly fading away as she walked down the hall. His mind drifted back toward memories of Pepper, and how every time he managed to get himself into a heap of trouble she somehow always got him out. He smiled at the memories; Pepper had always been there for him and stuck by him, even in the very worst of situations. She certainly had the patience of a saint when it came to him. Even Tony couldn't handle himself all the time-that's why he slept. He smiled softly thinking of her reaction to Loki's arrival at the mansion, she had been cold and distant, but never rude. However as the days had worn on Pepper had been drawn to Loki's quiet, timid, nature and her heart had melted for him. Tony was always surprised by Peppers knack for mothering Loki, in which Stark not only got amusement, but food for thought as well. Mothering just wasn't Peppers style, especially mothering a super villain. As he continued to think, his mind then drifted towards Loki and his smile disappeared. He couldn't truly understand how Thor had let his little brother go through the pain and humiliation of getting his mouth sewn shut. Tony didn't have a clue about brotherly love, but he was damn sure he wouldn't have stood by and let it happen, especially with hundreds of people watching and laughing. Stark felt his blood start to boil the more he thought about it, so to keep his blood pressure at a safe level he stopped. He knew he would never understand it and he was sure he didn't want to. As Tony emerged from his thoughts sometime later, he noticed the very warm, slightly heavy weight on his chest. Upon looking down he was slightly shocked to see Loki nuzzled into his chest and sleeping peacefully, his back rising and falling in the even rhythm of sleep and that look of pure, childlike innocence was back in place. Tony was shocked, he had honestly thought Loki wouldn't go back to sleep tonight, but apparently he had thought wrong. Smiling, Stark placed his arms around Loki, his own weariness taking hold as Loki's body heat seeped through him. Tony was looking forward to a good night's rest. The Demi-god attached to his chest wasn't something he'd been expecting, but he definitely didn't mind.


	9. Ch8 No Trip to the city today

Loki Who

A/N: Alrighty everyone, I'm really not fond of this chapter and personally I hate it with a burning passion. If you guys feel the same, tell me, I'll take it down, and do a new one. I'm so sorry if it sucks D: Please don't hate and/or kill me….Please?

Also, if there are any grammar mistakes I am sorry. However they're mine, not my editors, so bash me-not her.

Chapter Eight

Tony remembered waking up to Loki in his arms that morning, it had been nice; however, Stark himself had found it odd. Not because of the situation itself, but his reaction towards it. He had been happy, content, to see the Trickster wrapped in his arms and lying atop him. Stark remembered waking next to every beautiful woman he'd slept with and groaning with annoyance and displeasure. He'd not wanted to see them when he woke the next morning, and upon finding them there he would usher them out with one excuse after another. However, when he'd seen Loki dozing happily and, thankfully, peacefully, he'd felt a foreign warmth blossom through his chest and butterflies in his stomach. While he felt unsettled by the feelings, he also found them almost instantly addictive, having never felt the sensations before. He found himself in its clutches before he could stop it. Odd, addictive, Tony laughed and decided that those two words not only described the odd emotion he was feeling, but also the Demi-god strapped to his chest. However he frowned upon remembering Loki's nightmare. What would he do if Loki regained them and came out the same, what would he do when Fury dragged Loki away, with or without his memories. He sighed, what was he going to do….something stupid probably.

Now Tony sighed, just hours before he had been content and happy, Loki sleeping peacefully in his arms, however now he was ready to beat his head into a wall, and Loki was on the verge of tears and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. The young male was so humiliated from last night's outburst he was absolutely terrified to face the others now. His fear of how they would see him, and also treat him, was so twisted and horrible that Loki had begged Tony to just let him stay in his room forever. At first Stark had considered it, but after actually taking the time to stop and think Tony had found it just wouldn't work. He could understand Loki's embarrassment; however, the Trickster couldn't stay hidden in his room for all eternity. But….the young man was trying his hardest to do just that. Tony had been fighting with Loki all morning to get him to come out and into the living room, but Loki simply shook his head and said no, refusing to move. Apparently his stubbornness had survived his memory loss….yippee. Giving Loki a quick once-over Tony saw just how upset he was, and walked over to the bed. Sitting down beside Loki he glanced over to him, his stare confused and questioning.

"Why are you hiding under the covers?" He asked, looking at the skinny lump under the blankets.

The Trickster curled in on himself more and tightened the covers wrapped around him. "I'm not hiding." Loki hissed.

Tony bit back a laugh. "Ah, well, what are you doing under the covers?" He asked instead.

Loki sifted softly and Stark could just see the look of concentration on Loki's face as he tried to come up with an excuse. However one never came and Tony simply shook his head, once again trying not to laugh. As they sat in silence Tony couldn't help but lose his sudden happiness as he continued to look at Loki's covered figure.

Stark sighed. "What are you so scared of Loki? They won't think any differently about you." Tony said, watching as Loki's breathing stalled a second.

"But you don't understand," Loki answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I am so humiliated….I shouldn't have acted the way I did." He mumbled, Tony could almost see the sad frown on the other's mouth.

Tony cocked a brow. "Why, given what you told me I would have acted the same, and so would the others." Tony stated, deciding to leave out the tiny fact that it was a memory Loki had recovered, not a simple nightmare.

"No one on Earth would have acted that way." The Demi-god argued, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Stark stared at Loki's covered body, the blankets themselves were thin and the others skinny frame still stood out. He vaguely wondered why it was so difficult for the Demi-god to gain weight, but figured now wasn't the best time to contemplate such a thing. He turned his attention back to Loki. Standing and walking to where Loki's eyes were visible, Stark crouched by the bedside and looked into the bright green orbs. Tony found the look amusing; Loki's big brilliant eyes the only thing he could see, the silk blanket covering everything else. Reaching out his hand he placed it on Loki's head and softly rubbed his thumb over the sheets, able to feel Loki's messy hair underneath. He watched with fascination as Loki's eyes fell halfway shut and something akin to a purr hummed its way from his throat. Tony let a tiny small split his lips as he slowly and carefully pulled the blankets away from Loki's head, looking at the pale man's face a long moment before he spoke.

"I almost get the feeling that even if I drag you to the living room you're going to run away screaming," Tony said lightly, watching as Loki looked at him, puzzled. "Am I right?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You'll never get me out of this room." He growled.

Tony disguised his sudden laugh as a cough and took a moment to regain himself before speaking again.

"So I was thinking that you and I could go out for a day in the city?" Stark suggested, his voice soft.

Tony fell backwards when Loki shot up in the bed, new life in his bright green eyes as the blankets fell from his boney body.

"Really?" Loki gasped.

Tony looked at him, shocked, and he slowly lowered the arm he had instinctively raised to protect himself.

"Yeah, why not." Tony asked, ignoring the tiny voice inside his head saying 'Bad idea Tony, bad idea.'

Loki smiled hugely and jumped from the bed, his oversized sleeping shirt floating out from him as he dashed to the window. Stopping at it, he placed his hands on the clear glass and looked out over New York, his eyes wide and excited. Loki hadn't set one foot outside the mansion since arriving the first day, and his few and very timid questions about why he couldn't leave soon died away; he'd simply accepted that he wasn't allowed out. However, he had yet to get bored in the mansion, almost every day he managed to get lost somewhere. His longing,however, to go and explore the city, was never satiated and he constantly wondered about it, never quite getting up the nerve to ask to leave and go outside. The constant movement and people bustling about always brought up question after endless question, and while Loki sometimes voiced them, it was a very rare occasion. Running his hand across the long smooth glass Loki turned back to Tony and smiled wide.

"When can we go?" He asked, his smile widening when Tony laughed warmly at him.

"Well we have to get ready first. Why don't you get some clothes on and I'll come get you when I'm ready." Stark advised, rising from the floor and walking to the door.

Loki cocked a confused brow when Tony stalled at the door, his hand resting on the frame.

"Loki keep quiet about this, understand? Don't let anyone in unless it's me, and don't come out of your room until I come for you. Got it?" Stark ordered, watching as Loki eagerly nodded and smiled.

Tony shook his head and walked to his own room, not encountering any of the others along the way. He actually wasn't sure where any of them were, considering it was difficult not to run into at least one of them while wondering the mansion. Walking into his room a few moments later, he quickly got dressed and grabbed the keys to one of his many cars. After fixing his hair and ordering Jarvis to have an elevator ready to go to the garage, he turned to make his way back to Loki's room. However, Tony had to fight the urge to pee his pants when a loud blaring suddenly erupted through the mansion. Jumping sharply and looking around, he remembered it was the alarm that he had installed to give him ample warning of danger that happened to be too close to the mansion. As Tony yelled at Jarvis to tell him how close the danger was and what direction it was coming from, Stark's stomach turned into a block of ice. Running as fast as he could, Tony forgot about Loki and his mind shouted at him to check on Pepper. She was the closet to the sudden and unexpected danger and, unfortunately, she had little to no protection. Dashing past Loki's room without a seconds thought spared, Tony made for the end of the mansion. He listened as his breath came quickly and his heart not only pounded from the excursion of sprinting madly to a fairly far away destination, but also from raw fear. Dashing down the last hall and skidding around a corner, he slammed Pepper's office doors open and yelled for her. Quickly making his way around her desk he found her crouched and trying to gather things she had apparently dropped along with a cup of coffee.

Pulling her up, he dragged her in the direction of the safe room he had built specifically for her or any guest that might get caught during such an emergency. Pepper stumbled behind him while Tony yelled at Jarvis to ready one of his suits, but he stalled when Pepper yelled over him, her voice confused and scared.

"Tony, where's Loki?" She asked, strands of her red hair falling in her dark green eyes.

Stark stalled and his face went pale, Loki….Loki….he had forgotten Loki. Stark felt the urge to vomit from the shock and suddenly overwhelming worry that engulfed him without pity. However, when he heard a loud crash and then an explosion not far off he continued to drag Pepper to the safe room despite her protests for a response from him. As they rode down in the elevator Tony yelled orders to Jarvis to alert the rest of the team and have them ready immediately-Pepper's question continually being cut off. Rushing from the elevator a moment later, Pepper in tow, he tossed her into the safe room and ordered her to stay put.

"Tony!" She barked, her voice angry now. "What's going on, where is Loki?" She said. "Is he attacking us?"

Stark stalled. "No, I don't know what's attacking us, but it isn't Loki! Stay here and I'll go find him."

With that Tony had left, and was practically screaming at Jarvis to make the elevator go faster as he rushed to Loki's room. He had forgotten Loki; he had run right past the other's room and he had forgotten about him! What was wrong with him, how could he have forgotten Loki? Growling, Tony ran from the opening elevator like a mad man and rushed towards Loki's room. Stumbling to a halt Tony looked at the wide open doors of Loki's bedroom and Hawkeye, who was looking around confused and worried. Stark felt his own worry rise when Hawkeye looked to him and fear flooded his eyes.

"Is Loki with you?" Clinton asked.

Tony gulped and pushed past Hawkeye and into the Demi-god's room, only to find it empty, and no time to look for him.

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry if the chapter sucks, I really am. Please tell me if you don't like it and I'll take it down and make a new one, I'm super sorry if it sucks and please don't hate me D:


	10. Ch9 Guilt and Innocence

Loki Who

A/N: D: ( Guys, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose! It just seems to be one thing after another with this story :C right now technology is going insane on me so that put a big dent in the waiting time :C I am SO sorry! I swear, I really am not doing this to make you guys wait DX( I feel like the biggest jerk in the freaking world right now, but I promise, PROMISE, that I am going to finish this story.

Goodness, you guys are so kind and patient with me, I don't see how you do it :3 But please, please forgive me for being so late, it really just has been one thing after another, I really am so, so, so, so SORRY!

But please forgive any grammar and spelling I've missed, I'm really sorry about that ….please don't kill me for making you wait and being too stupid to find all the mistakes that I make D8(

Chapter Nine

Tony growled in frustration as he took another hit from the odd machine in front of him, its blows proving to be much more powerful than he had anticipated. As his armor groaned in protest to the sudden and very violent abuse it was taking, Stark fought to keep his mind on the battle instead of Loki. His heart gave a painful beat upon remembering that he had forgotten about him when the alarm had gone off. Even though he had run right past Loki's room, his mind had been fixated on Pepper and her safety. Loki should have been his first priority, one because he was nothing more than a child in mentality, and two because Pepper hadn't needed his help. She knew where to go should the alarm ever go off, yet Tony still tended to her first. He honestly couldn't believe that he had not even spared a thought as to Loki's safety and Stark hated himself greatly for it at the moment. However he pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind again and charged at the enemy once more, firing off shot after shot and watching with sudden fascination as the machine cried out in pain and began to bleed dark red blood. Stark listened to the wailing citizens below as they pointed, screamed in terror, and ran off in the opposite direction-their panic causing car crashes, fights, and mass chaos on the ground. Rolling his eyes at them Tony continued to fight the….whatever it was in front of him while Rogers and Hawkeye fought on the mansion roof and Thor flew after the oncoming attackers. No one had any idea what was going on.

These creatures, or machines….or whatever these things were, were proving to be extremely dangerous and unstable. Their bodies were about the size of a horse and covered with armor and wires, the dark metal surrounding their bodies glowing dimly in the sunlight. And as for their legs, they were too short to truly do anything as far as walking or running was concerned, while their arms were far too long and tipped with extremely sharp and deadly claws. They looked like something out of a low budget horror film, but packed all of the punch and rage of a true monster. However they only attacked the Avengers, so the team counted the citizens lucky, these monsters were violent and relentless. Hawkeye had already been wounded by one of those creatures after everyone had thought the thing dead. The large gash that now ran up his arm was bleeding profusely, however no one had time to wrap it. These things had literally come out of nowhere and were now attacking the mansion with such determination and numbers the Avengers had already sent word for backup from S.H.I.E.L.D, however it wouldn't arrive for almost an hour. While Stark had had a few choice words for the organization, Steve had cut the call before Tony could voice it and told the other male to keep calm and fight. As the team continued to fight, and Tony took down another enemy, he turned upon hearing Rogers shouting into his com-link.

"Stark, the building!" He shouted.

Looking at Steve and following his pointing finger Stark glanced to the side window of the mansion and snarled angrily. "You gotta be shitting me, isn't this the Super Fours problem!" He spit.

"They're called the Fantastic Four, Tony, and they're apart of S.H.I.E.L.D just as much as us, which means we share the common enemy." Steve said.

Tony growled. "Well it seems we're being a little selfish, why can't the Fearsome Four come get their share?"

"They're the Fantastic Four TONY!" Captain America barked. " An-"

Hawkeye cut them off. "Girls, I know it's fun to play name that hero, but shouldn't we tend to our not so little problem?" He said.

Steve shot Clinton an icy glare while Tony took aim at the ever familiar Doom Bot trying to sneak its way into the mansion from the side, a lazar cutting a large hole in the glass window of one of the many rooms. However as soon as Stark went to shoot he found himself being attacked from behind and the creature was trying its best to rip Tony's suit from his body. Twirling in the air and trying to shake it loose, Tony growled at Hawkeye to shoot down the Robot instead. With a happy acknowledgement of his new orders Clint shot an arrow into the bot and watched as the machine blew to pieces seconds later, a smile of satisfaction splitting his lips. Clint sighed and turned, looking to Captain America just in time to see him cut another enemy down, he spoke.

"What on Earth is this all about?" Hawkeye said, cocking a brow when Rogers looked to him with an oil and blood splattered face.

"Don't know, but doesn't this technology look a little familiar." Steve said, pointing to the fallen enemy.

Bending closely and poking at the corpse Hawkeye's eyes went wide.

"It's the same tech that the Chitauri had!" He exclaimed with surprised blue eyes.

"Loki's been playing us all along," Roger's spit, his face twisted with rage. "I told you not to trust him." He snarled, activating his com-link.

Hawkeye gulped and watched as Steve walked to the edge of the mansion roof and waited for an answer, his eyes locked on Tony's battling form.

"What is it pretty boy?" Tony said, his voice bored.

"Notice anything familiar about our enemy's armor?" Roger's said, his voice cold and hard.

"Nope, not a damn thing." Stark chirped.

Steve growled. "It's the armor the Chitauri used, remember, the army that Loki _attacked _us with."

"Oooohhhhhh," Tony sang. "Then what is Doom doing with it?"

"Tony stop playing around and face the facts!" Rogers snarled. "Loki tricked you, he and Doom had this planned from the very beginning."

Tony didn't answer and Steve had no more time to argue with Stark as more enemies crawled up the building and onto the roof.

~0~

Loki pushed himself further into the corner of the dark storage room, the loud explosions and crashes outside doing nothing to help the terrified man. And as if that weren't bad enough, the mansions alarm still had yet to shut off and the flashing lights combined with the loud wails of the alarm only proved to put Loki on the brink of fear induced insanity. His bright green eyes were unbelievably wide with fear and his chest heaved up and down rapidly as he fought to breathe through his suffocating panic. As the building suddenly shook from a sudden explosion Loki cried out and placed his hands over his ears, trying his best to drown out the noises. He didn't understand anything he was hearing, and nothing made any since right now. Buildings didn't scream and flash with bright lights and loud 'Booms' didn't sound out every few minutes, nor cause a building as big as the mansion to tremble. Crying out again when the mansion creaked and groaned after another explosion Loki grabbed the long black scarf around his neck and put it to his ears. He was willing to do anything to make the noise stop.

~0~

Victor wondered through the mansion and looked around; it had certainly taken long enough to infiltrate the building. However as he walked through each winding hall and each beautifully furnished room he found himself becoming increasingly lost. This place was like a giant maze to which there was no end, along with a wonderful blaring alarm and flashing white lights to make everything all the better. Though Victor lived in a castle, that blasted stone prison was easier to navigate than Stark's awful mansion, it was just corner after corner and hallway after hallway. Doom would have ripped his hair out if he'd had any. He didn't understand why Tony wanted such a huge and overzealous home, but then again, Doom lived in a castle. Sighing in frustration he continued on his way and tried his best to find what he was looking for, however the objects he sought seemed so far out of reach and he was starting to wonder if shutting down the voice that Stark constantly talked to was such a good idea. It seemed a double whammy, while Doom had shut the voice down, it wouldn't last much longer and now it seemed that Doom needed the voice back on.

'Jarvis,' Victor thought. 'That was the voices ridiculous name.'

However no matter how ridiculous Doom was beginning to think that he should have just bugged the computer with a simple virus and then use it to his advantage when he came to the mansion. Growling Doom sped up and looked inside room after room, but each time he found nothing that he was looking for. Some of the Chitauri armor had been sent to Reed's lab and Doom had taken it not long after and mass produced something very and almost completely similar to the original. The technology made even the simplest of creatures into monsters under his control and gave them unlimited strength and stamina. They were the perfect weapon and Victor was wallowing in the glory of his success. Grinning at his latest achievement he continued down a hall and paused at a long flight of stairs leading down into a dark room, his dark green eyes almost seeming to glow in the dark passage. The only light was the flashing lights of the alarm that refused to shut off and while it provided light, it was still dark enough to fall between their pauses. Scanning over the area Doom slowly made his way down, looking this way and that and keeping an eye out for any of the Avengers that might have slipped in. Descending the last step Doom looked around the room, his dark green eyes taking in everything that he could see.

The room was small and packed with boxes, tables, and so many differently shaped and sized nick-knacks that Victor was surprised it had all fit in the little room. Walking around carefully Doom looked at the objects around him, his eyes holding a glint of interest in the more advanced machinery lying around. Picking up a long red and yellow piece of metal Doom examined it, turning it in his steel clad hands and inspecting it closely. It was jagged and sharp and Doom guessed it was supposed to have been for one of Stark's suits; however it hadn't made the grade and had been dumped down here. Victor put the metal back down and carried on, the alarm still going strong and loud. It was getting extremely aggravating and Doom was on the verge of killing power to the mansion just to shut it up. However Doom needed the lights to see where he was going, the flashing warning singles the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his face. Growling he walked toward the back of the room, the only place he hadn't explored yet. Pulling his green cloak around himself he silently walked toward the only visible corner in the storage room, his dark green eyes peering down at the floor. Nothing….nothing was here. Just a few do-dads and whatnots that had been long forgotten and locked away.

"What a waste of my-" Victor stumbled backwards as a large piece of pipe hit him square in the face with quite a bit of force.

Falling into the corner he looked up and his eyes grew wide, his own dark green orbs staring into teary, terrified bright green eyes. Loki's long ebony hair hung in his face and eyes and he breathed heavily as he backed away from Doom carefully, sparing a glace toward the stairs.

"Loki," Doom snarled, his initial shock wearing off as anger quickly took its place. "You little rat!" Victor growled, launching himself from the ground.

Loki yelped in fright and ducked to the other side, barely avoiding Doom's clawed hands. Looking at the metal man Loki's eyes widened with fear and confusion as Doom spit his name.

"H-how do you know me?" Loki asked, his voice small.

Doom was sneering under his mask. "I'm not in the mood for your little games Trickster," He barked. "You're lucky I have more important issues to attend to at the moment…."

Loki gulped at the look that consumed Doom's dark, cold eyes.

"However, I do have one moment to spare," Victor hummed happily.

~0~

Tony yelled in anger and frustration, Jarvis had gone offline almost ten minutes ago, leaving Stark without his right hand man. He was doing everything he could think of to get the other back and working, however whatever had shut Jarvis down had done a very good job. The attacks seemed never ending and Tony had had to fly to the roof and land so he could help Rogers and Clinton, Thor was somewhere off in the clouds fighting his own battles. The lightening that would continuously flash and the thunder that sounded out every little while gave the team all the proof they needed that Thor was holding his own. As more of the creatures crawled up the side of the building Tony look to Steve, the man's face was worn and tired, however his eyes held a never ending strength in them. It made Stark both laugh and commend Rogers, however he'd never let the latter slip from his lips. Tony jumped when Hawkeye fell into him, the shorter male breathing hard.

"You alright twinkle toes?" Stark asked, shooting down another enemy.

"I ran out of arrows." Clinton hummed, his voice seemingly unconcerned.

"Aw, I'm sorry, would you like a blaster?" Tony said, the two Avengers seeming to have forgotten the current situation.

"Guys, focus!" Captain America barked.

"Yes Captain!" Tony said, saluting Rogers with one hand while using the other to kill another creature.

Steve tried to bite back his smile. "Tony now's not the time to be playing around." He ordered.

"Who said I was pla-" Tony stalled in mid-sentence when he heard a familiar voice crackling into his ear and quickly becoming clearer. "Jarvis, where on earth have you been!" Stark yelled.

"Sir, there is an intruder in the mansion." Jarvis informed. "And it appears as if I were momentarily shut down."

Stark's playful banter fell immediately. "Who is it?" He demanded.

"Victor Von Doom, Sir." Jarvis said.

Tony's heart dropped and the chill that went down his spine was enough to freeze him. "Jarvis….Jarvis find Loki!" Stark barked, unaware that his Com-link was on.

Steve cut down another foe and stalked toward Tony with nothing less than rage pouring off of him in pounding waves.

"What are you doing!" Rogers snarled.

"Helping Loki," Tony growled back, not backing away when Steve invaded his personal space.

"He's the reason that all of this is happening! What is wrong with you Tony! Are you fighting for them or for us?" Rogers snapped.

"We don't know that! We have no one to suspect other than Doom and I won't blame Loki for this until I have proof." Stark said, his voice deadly calm.

"What more proof do you need Tony! Look around you, it's the Chitauri amour and Loki's worked with Doom before in the past! Does someone need to die for you to finally get it?" Steve screamed, his voice strained with anger and desperation to make Stark understand.

"Mister Rogers, Loki is not helping Doom. Loki has no means to defend himself since his memory has gone, therefor, he cannot help Doom either." Jarvis said, his voice not only sounding out to each of the Avengers, but also echoing through the mansion as well.

Both Steve and Tony's eyes went wide, however both were for different reasons.

"The robot is taking Loki's side, the robot!" Steve yelled at no one.

Tony felt his blood run cold and his heart leap into his throat. "Jarvis find Loki!" He snarled.

The sudden fear in Stark's voice made the others stall, the emotion so rare to come out of Tony's mouth.

~0~

Doom's laughter sent chills down Loki's spine and he struggled under the heavy metal boot that was currently resting on his chest. His bright green eyes were wide and the only word he could seem to say was Tony, the name falling form his mouth again and again. Doom hadn't the faintest idea of why Loki kept crying out for the billionaire, however he also didn't care. He'd come here for S.H.I.E.L.D information and new tech that Stark had received not too long ago, however this, this was so much better. Victor had gotten icing on his perfectly prepared cake and he was loving it. Loki defenseless and at his mercy was something Doom had wanted ever since Loki had first double crossed him, not to mention humiliated him. Pushing down harder into Loki's chest Doom listened and smiled as the Demi-god began to choke and cough, the lack of air to his lungs taking its toll. Sliding the metal boot to the side Victor suddenly put all his crushing weight on Loki's ribs. The Demi-god cried out and Doom pushed harder, the two loud sharp snaps that sounded a second later making the Trickster scream in pain. Moving his foot away from Loki's chest the Demi-god arched high in the air, his face tear streaked and mouth wide, gaping like a fish out of water as he struggled with the foreign pain coursing through his body. Smiling under his mask Doom walked over to a nearby table and picked up the red and yellow piece of metal. Turning back to Loki Victor started toward him, his dark green eyes empty of all emotion apart from sadistic pleasure.

"Tony…." Loki whimpered pitifully.

Loki's scream was heard throughout the entire mansion, the shrill, agony filled wail echoing back and forth for what seemed like forever.


	11. Ch10 We're all so Empty and Cold

Loki Who

A/N: ):c I think there is a higher power at work here, a power that really doesn't want me to get this story done. I have managed to become oh so wonderfully and painfully sick. Not like the eye infection, no, that was actually funny, this, this is not. That is why my update is late; I had actually planned to put up this chapter a lot earlier. Sorry ^^;

Anyway please forgive any missed grammar and spelling D: I don't mean to.

Chapter Ten

The mansion was quiet and still, sadly lonely it seemed as the melancholy gray light of the freezing December day shone through the open windows of the building. Tony sat in the living room that had for so long been occupied by the Avengers and Loki. However now it was empty and silent, no longer filled with the jesting jokes and loud laughter, not even the TV was on. Usually it was loud, the smell of take-out or an occasional homemade meal floating through the room as everyone watched the television or joked and laughed. It was always warm in the living room, however now the coldness that seemed to sweep through the empty space was almost unbearable. Tony let his mind wonder back to the previous day, his heart beating painfully in his chest.

~0~

_Hawkeye hurried to break up the fight that was about to irrupt between Rogers and Stark; however Thor beat him to it. Grabbing Tony by a gap in his armor and Steve by the back of his uniform he pulled them apart, both unable to fight the blonds grip. They spit and cursed one another, Captain America growling about Tony's lack of allegiance to his country and Stark snarling at Rogers for being the biggest dick he'd ever known. Hawkeye and Thor looked to each other confused and somewhat helplessly when the two refused to stop their bickering. However everyone froze when Jarvis spoke, his voice entering each of their ears._

"_Doom appears to be leaving, along with Loki." He said, and Tony swallowed._

_He wouldn't believe Rogers until Loki came face to face with him to gloat. He wouldn't give up on Loki, not yet._

"_What more proof do you need!" Steve shouted, as if to punch Stark in the gut._

"_Until he comes out here and starts spouting off about how pathetic humans are and how easily we're tricked, fuck off Captain." Tony spit._

"_You're going to kill the team!" Steve snarled, his anger at Tony's lack of concern for the others finally boiling over._

"_You're about to cross a line Captain, and when you do, you're gonna have a good sized hole left in your head." Tony said, his voice colder than ice._

"_Did you just threaten me, Stark?" Steve growled._

"_I don't remember stuttering, Rogers." Tony snarled back._

"_Um, guys…." Hawkeyes voice chimed in and Thor suddenly let go of Steve and Tony._

_Both shot the other two glares, however their eyes widened and they ready themselves for attack when Doom's Hella-carrier appeared in front of them. Everyone tensed when the aircraft began to turn, as if readying to leave, and Thor and Tony prepared to chase after it. They paused however, when the hanger doors began to slowly open, their defining hiss easily heard over the low purr of the engines of the machine. No one knew what to do when Victor walked to the edge of the open hanger door, a smile in his dark green eyes as he watched each of them closely. Hawkeye quickly raised his bow, a used and bloody arrow ready, and was about to fire when Tony suddenly grabbed his arm and jerked it down._

"_Don't!" He barked._

_Hawkeye looked to Stark furiously, his blue eyes burning with shocked rage._

"_Tony what's wrong with-" Hawkeye began, but stalled when he caught a glimpse of Rogers and Thor._

_Everyone was staring inside the Hella-carrier, Thor and Steve's faces twisted with shock and horror. Following their gazes Hawkeye let his eyes widen and he gulped, his stomach twisting with fear. Doom had stepped away and pulled his cloak aside, revealing Loki, the Demi-god lying on the floor clutching his side. The shining, bright metal floor was covered with blood and as Loki writhed in pain everyone saw the thick line that ran from his mouth and down his neck, seeping into his long ebony hair. His eyes were bright with pain and confusion as he looked at the Avengers, trying his hardest to stand and get away from Doom. Victor looked down at him and laughed loudly, the sound heartless and cold._

"_It seems poor Loki has had an accident." Doom chuckled._

"_Let him go, he's got nothing to do with this." Tony said, everyone saw Loki look to him._

The Trickster's brilliant, bright green eyes stared at Stark's suit with tired recognition.

_Doom laughed. "No, however if you try to follow, or attack me-" Victor cooed. "I'll send him back to you piece by piece." Doom said, his voice turning to ice and adopting a deadly tone._

"_T-T-Tony?" The Trickster choked, thin ribbons of blood flowing from his mouth._

"_Stay still Loki," Stark replied._

"_Tony, please…." Loki cried, tears of pain and fear shining in his eyes. "Please Tony, I'm scared." He whimpered, clutching his bleeding side tighter, his bony hands slipping and sliding from the dark, warm blood._

_Stark felt his throat bob and he struggled to keep his voice from shaking. "Lo-Loki calm down, it's gonna be alright," He lied. "Everything is going to be fine." _

_Tony truly had no idea of what to do; he couldn't help Loki, Doom had the Trickster's life in his hands. Not to mention, there was no telling what harm would come to Loki while attempting to rescue him, he could easily be caught up in the crossfire. However as Tony looked at Loki, he noticed, much to his heartache, the Demi-god nodded and calmed somewhat, however fear and pain still danced brightly in his beautiful green eyes._

"_Brother…." Thor mumbled, taking a step forward, his voice getting lost on the cold wind._

_Doom only laughed and turned, his icy, hard voice floating to each Avenger's ear. "Follow me, he dies." _

_And with that, the hanger doors closed and the hella-carrier took off, the low humming of its engines quickly fading away._

~0~

Swallowing hard Tony rubbed at his eyes, having gotten no sleep the night before. His shoulders were tense and tired, as if the weight of the world had just been tossed on his back. Sighing he looked up when he heard the distinct click of high-heels and he glanced at Pepper, who had stalled at his side, a steaming cup in her hand.

"Here's some coffee, you look as though you need it." She said, her voice was bland; however it lacked its usual biting, motherly tone.

It seemed almost sad in Tony's opinion.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking the cup from her and sitting it down on the table in front of him. "Thor alright now?" He asked tiredly.

The Thunderer had gone off the deep end when told he couldn't go and rescue his brother and had just about left anyway until Stark stopped him and told him why. When Thor had found that going to rescue his brother would end up just being the death of him, he'd gone off the deep end again and had actually threw his hammer through a handful of walls. Tony hadn't bothered with trying to calm him or worry about the walls, he couldn't begin to understand Thor's fear at the moment and he didn't want to try-unsure if he could handle it. Not to mention he was struggling with his own emotions right now, handling someone else's wasn't at the top of his To-Do list. No one knew what to do at the moment and no one could get ahold of Fury. When S.H.I.E.L.D had finally arrived -far too late to help with matters- and delivered the news that Fury had been out of contact for over three weeks, everyone was left in shock. Apparently when S.H.I.E.L.D had gone to look for him, Doom had threatened war on the States if they didn't retreat back. Now S.H.I.E.L.D was left without a commander and the Avengers were left without orders on how to proceed.

"He's very worried." Pepper said, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

Stark opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him and he simply placed his face in his hands, rubbing vigorously. When Stark didn't speak for a long moment Pepper turned to leave, thinking it would be best to leave Tony alone for the moment in time. She couldn't help him understand what he was feeling right now, for Tony had never felt such loss before and for the first time; Pepper didn't know how to help him.

~0~

Loki's tired eyes opened, his lids heavy-almost like iron weights as the world slowly came back into view. Looking around he noted he was still in the carrier and the shining metal floor was covered with more blood than before. He'd already lost consciousness twice and both times the puddle of blood on the floor had only managed to grow instead of shrink like Loki wished it would. Coughing he tried to gather himself and stand, however the pain that shot through him crippled the Trickster before he had even risen from the floor. Crying out in pain he curled in on himself and whimpered, his voice choking on a sob that had ripped itself from his throat. His mind instantly shot to Tony, his voice and his words.

'_Everything is going to be fine._'

Loki let a small smile grace his blood soaked lips as a wave of comfort enveloped him snugly. It was almost as if he were in Stark's arms at that moment, lying against his chest where he always felt safe. Loki longed for the comfort then, ached for it as he suddenly realized that he was very far from the mansion and Stark at that particular point in time. He felt his eyes star to burn, the sudden loneliness and fear that was engulfing him was suffocating and he sucked in a sharp breath, his heart giving a painful beat that yearned for Tony and the peace he constantly gave Loki. The Demi-god couldn't stand the awful aching in his chest, the monstrous emptiness that made him feel so utterly alone that it made the gaping wound in his side seem like a little scratch. Whimpering Loki placed his hands on his wound again when it throbbed painfully, bringing him out of his emotional fight and back to the nightmare of the present. Groaning he coughed, blood catching in his throat when he craned his neck up in a response to the pain. As the warm, red liquid ran into his mouth the Trickster spit, and looked at the blood. Loki was sure if he had had anything in his stomach he probably would have vomited, the overwhelming taste of iron in his mouth making him more than nauseous. Panting for breath as the wound throbbed again Loki looked up when he heard loud, clanging steps sounding out, making their way closer to him with each thud. Glancing around he swallowed hard and began to back away, blood smearing the metal ground and leaving a morbid trail that easily gave him away.

As Doom walked into the back of the carrier he laughed, the sound sharp and cold, just like the metal that he had sank into the Demi-gods side only a day before. Victor's dark green eyes danced with amusement as the Trickster tried to protect himself in any way he could, which at the moment consisted of him sitting and shaking in a corner. Whether it was completely out of fear or the fact Loki's shock was wearing off and his body was beginning to truly react to the wound Doom had inflicted, Victor didn't know. However Doom begrudgingly acknowledged that even in the state he was in, Loki had a fair amount of courage. Even after Victor had stabbed him, Loki had pulled the metal out and slipped it into a gap in the villain's armor, deeply cutting the back of his leg. Not to mention his face was throbbing in pain from the hit he had taken by the pipe. Even without his powers Loki had a mean swing. Doom had learned long ago to keep well away from Loki; the Trickster could easily handle his own in a fight. Frowning behind his mask Victor stared hard at the Demi-god, Loki's weakened body was unaccustomed to the rigors of battle and wounds such as the ones Doom had inflicted. While he had had his magic, the Trickster had been almost immune to pain and wounds, Thor being the only one to prevail in such a task. However now he was nothing more than an ordinary human and had little to no defenses, apart from determination. Loki had already outlived his usefulness to Victor and if the Trickster managed to survive, he'd simply live his remaining days in the dudgeons of Doom's castle.

A sudden coughing fit from Loki drew Doom from his thoughts and he watched as the Trickster's eyes began to close. Loki's breath was shallow and ragged and his skeletal hands still gripped his wound tightly. Victor laughed and watched as Loki coughed violently, blood spraying from his mouth in a thin red mist as his eyes fell completely shut. While Loki once again lost consciousness Doom smiled wickedly and turned, heading back to the front of the carrier.

~0~

Steve wondered around the mansion, his mind blank and his heart heavy. Thor was still a mess and Tony had yet to leave the living room, he had been in there all day, refusing to speak to anyone but Pepper, and even to her he still didn't say much. Rogers wondered down another hall, not knowing where it was he was going; only that he had to keep moving, because sitting still would only let his mind wonder more than it already was. Steve was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he felt guilty. It seemed seeing the Trickster stabbed and bleeding, begging Tony to make it stop had proved too much for Captain America's hollowed feelings toward Loki. He'd never thought he would ever feel anything toward Loki other than hate and animosity, mixed with a desire to see him locked away like the monster he was-his freedom forever taken away. However now Steve was beginning to think about Peppers earlier words, and he was starting to place himself in not only Tony's shoes, but Loki's as well. Trying to see things from both of their points of view seemed to be overwhelming, the emotions that stirred inside him when he thought of both of their positions was choking. As Rogers wondered down yet another winding, massive hallway he began to wonder if he truly had been wrong, what if Loki really had been telling the truth.

Sighing Steve stalled, rubbing at his face and growling, he shouldn't feel guilty for someone like Loki, no matter what his position was right now. He had killed people, tried to take over the world, and had tried to kill the Avengers more times than anyone could count; he was too dangerous to care for. Rogers was terrified for his teammates, they were so blind to the dangers that man posed and Steve was so scared of losing another family, of losing more friends. He didn't want to end up alone again, the feelings he had felt apon waking up from the ice had been overpowering. He had had nothing when he'd awoken, and after so long, he had regained a family and he couldn't lose that again, he wouldn't. However now, it seemed that his family had lost a vital piece of themselves, something that had made everyone work together more easily. Rogers stalled and his heart beat painfully in his chest, while he had yet to accept Loki, the others had made him a dear member of this….very odd circle of friends and they had in turn, given Loki, who had woken out of his stupor with nothing and no one, a home and, just like with Captain America, a family, albeit the oddest family one could gain. As he continued to walk down the hall, his mind now a horrible mess of strangling emotions and crushing guilt, he stalled apon hearing a familiar sound. Glancing over and into the Tricksters bedroom, his eyes widen. Tony had apparently wondered from the living room and into Loki's room and now he sat on the Demi-gods bed, his I-pad in his hands. As Steve listened to the soft melody floating from the device he knew it was the game Angry Birds, the music all too familiar to his ears. Loki had played the game constantly while at the mansion and everyone had been ready to break every electronic device inside the massive tower, the blasted music and tweets of the birds to much to handle after days of hearing it non-stop. The heartbroken look in Stark's big brown eyes as he played the game made Rogers sick with grief; he had never seen Tony so upset, or ever before for that matter. The man guarded himself and his emotions constantly and carefully, never letting his true feelings show. Looking on at Tony with sad eyes Steve watched as Stark continued to play, completely unaware of Rogers presence.

Looking down to the ground and stepping away from the door quietly as Tony continued to grieve; Steve turned and walked back the way he had come. After putting a good distance between himself and anyone who could hear, Rogers spoke.

"Jarvis," He said, his voice hard.

"Yes Mister Rogers," The voice said, only audible in the hallway Steve was in.

"Get S.H.I.E.L.D on the line." He barked.

A/N: :D HAHA! Team break down :B Lol I had to have Tony and Rogers boil over into an argument sooner or later, why not in the middle of a battle :3 Hope it didn't seem out of character or anything. D:


	12. Ch11 The Nightmare of Reality and Dreams

Loki Who

A/N: D: Writers block took hold of me with no mercy and saw to it that my update was very late. I'm really sorry about the wait you guys, I got into a serious funk as far as no inspiration and writers block went and I'm helping design pieces for a free computer game coming out so I've been super busy with that. I'm so sorry DX However my writers block is going away. So YAY! :D

So sorry if there are any mistakes, please forgive me for making them, and please don't hate me if the chapter is bad D8(

Chapter Eleven

Fury stared at the ceiling of the small, cold, damp cell he'd been thrown into weeks before. He'd honestly thought his number was up when the surprise attack on his camp had come and caused the collapse of the rickety shack he'd been resting in. That had in turn landed him in his current predicament, stranded in Doom's blasted dungeons with no means to communicate or get out. Well, he wouldn't say he was _trapped_, more like biding his time while his wounds finished healing. While he'd managed to crawl out of the rubble of the shack most of his ribs had been broken along with his ankle. He had twisted his wrist and had had to pull out a piece of glass from his back. Why Doom hadn't finished him off then and there he hadn't the faintest idea, but Fury did know when he'd been had. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Doom had played him, hoping he would come so he'd have easier access to whatever it was that he wanted in New York. Growling Fury sat up, his body almost back to full strength and restless. While he was strong and still healthy, Fury had to figure out how to get out of the damn cage he was trapped in. The bars were electrified and combine that with the utter dampness of the cell, Fury was amazed that'd he'd not been electrocuted yet. And to top it off, the only way out of the stupid cell also happened to be the only way in. The walls that surrounded Fury were several feet deep, made completely of solid rock which he had no way to blow up or dig through. Looking around Fury sighed, there was nothing to aid him in getting out and the only time the cell door had even opened was when Victor had thrown him in it about three weeks ago. He would figure something out, having been in worse to many times to count. However it was going to take time, which thankfully, Fury thought, he had plenty of.

Nick was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the very foreign, but very welcome sound of the lower doors which led to the dungeons opening, Doom's unmistakable footsteps sounding out as the villain got closer and closer to Fury's cell. Watching and listening, Nick waited and a few moments later the object of his current aggravation appeared, however much to his confused shock, so did a body that Victor was dragging beside him, his metal claws fisted in the material of its clothing. Nick pushed aside the fact that Doom was limping and cocked a brow, looking to the body. As he stared Fury let his eye follow the dark trail that the body seemed to paint as it continued to be drug. Stepping back Nick watched as Doom reached for the cell door, the electricity dying for a moment. Looking into the villain's dark green eyes Fury watched as a smile appeared in them, a certain twisted amusement dancing across the glowing orbs. Shifting his position slightly Fury was about to pounce and make his rather ill planned escape when he stalled, catching a glimpse of the seemingly dead body's face. Freezing he looked to Doom with shock and was forced to duck when Victor threw Loki into the cell, the Trickster's limp body skidding to a halt in a wet, dirty puddle. Fury could have punched himself when he heard the cell door slamming shut again, followed by the hum of electricity. Turning his eye away from Loki's lifeless body and back to Doom he growled.

"What did you do?" He barked.

Victor laughed. "Since when did you care for the Trickster?"

"I don't," Fury snapped. "I want to know what happened to my team."

Doom laughed harder, the sound enough to freeze the scattered water that lay around them.

"Your Avengers refused to act at the sight of poor Loki, especially Mister Stark. It's almost as if he cared for the Demi-god." Victor cooed. "I think you should consider which of your soldiers are truly fighting for _you_."

Fury went to growl a reply, but Doom had turned away and was already limping his way down the hall and back up into the main area of the castle. Spitting at the cell door, wishing it were Doom, Fury turned to Loki's body, wondering if the latter were dead. He certainly looked it. Walking toward him carefully Nick paused near Loki and bent down, making sure to watch for any movement that could mean Loki would attack. However his eye went wide and his mouth dropped when he looked at the Trickster more closely, a certain smell running into his nose that he was all to familiar with. The dark man was astounded by how much blood was covering the other male, not only could Fury see the dark, almost black stains that had spread through the Demi-god's clothing, he could smell the overwhelming, sharp odor that blood gave off. Standing up and quickly making his way over to the cell door he examined the dark trail that had been following Loki while Doom had been dragging him. The dungeons were fairly dark, a few, dim torches the only light for the entire hall. The cells themselves caught little of that light and seeing anything for its true color was almost impossible. However Fury noted with shock that the messy, patchy trail was indeed blood.

Making his way back to Loki Fury reached for the Trickster's neck and felt for a pulse. Much to his astonishment Loki had one; however the tiny, shallow pulsation proved that he was fading fast. Nick was truly surprised at the fact Loki was still alive after losing so much blood, Fury having never known a man to live through so much blood loss. Staring at Loki Fury frowned, his dark brown eye confused, unsure of what to do now.

~0~

Tony rubbed his tired eyes and put down his I-Pad, having beaten the game to many times to count. Sitting back and rolling over he nuzzled himself into the sheets on Loki's bed. Inhaling deeply he felt his heart beat painfully in his chest as Loki's fresh, sweet scent rolled into his nose. Tony never would have guessed he could care so much for a single person, let alone hurt this much because of their absence. Sucking in a strangled breath Tony swallowed hard, his mind wondering and his stomach turning. The more he thought about Loki's predicament the more he worried and the more he began to think himself to blame. As he continued to lay in Loki's bed his mind screamed at him that this was all of his fault, that if he had simply let Loki be taken back to S.H.I.E.L.D, the Trickster would be safe and sound and Tony could constantly check up on him. However Stark had been selfish and he had now put Loki's life in danger simply because Tony was tired of being alone. He'd found something in Loki he hadn't been able to find in anyone else and now that the Demi-god was gone he had lost the very thing that he had come to hold so dear. In Loki he had found a companion, a friend, an equal in every way, however more than anything, he had found someone like him. Stark had found a person mistaken and stereo-typed by society and someone who had been on rock bottom far too many times to count, just like himself. Around Loki, Tony didn't feel like the billionaire playboy, he didn't feel like Iron Man, he didn't feel like the world's greatest engineering genius. Around Loki, Tony felt real.

Sighing Stark rolled over, looking at the nightstand beside the Trickster's bed, his big brown eyes sad. It was now the start of the second day without Loki and for Tony it felt like it had been two life times. Never before had Stark been so broken, so guilt ridden. He'd always been on top and now he felt like he was past the lowest point a person could go and he didn't truly understand why. He had become close to Loki in the months the Trickster had been there and Stark had never ached for ones company as bad as he did Loki's right now. Growling in both misery and anger Tony curled in on himself, wrapping Loki's sheets around his body tightly. And even though the covers kept him warm, the body that was usually attached to his chest was now gone, leaving nothing but a wretched coldness there that no amount of blankets could warm.

~0~

Pepper walked into Loki's room a few hours later, pausing at the sight the greeted her. Burrowed into Loki's bed Tony dozed fitfully, his body jerking and twitching. She frowned sadly, her worry for Tony increasing. He hadn't taken this new turn of events very well and unfortunately no one knew how to help him, because no one had ever seen Stark so upset. He was so careful to guard his emotions and feelings, however now it seemed as if he had broken, and the pieces were just too small to put back together.

~0~

_Tony woke to a wonderful warmth, the heat seeping through him slowly and comfortably. He sighed happily as the wonderful feeling spread through him and he slowly opened his eyes, watching as a blurry image came into his view. He didn't remember getting a one night stand night partner last night and was confused at the pale, elegant body lying beside him, their side rising and falling slowly in a gentle, even rhythm. Waiting and looking on in puzzled shock he watched as the smooth skinned, ebony haired stranger rolled over and looked at him, his brilliant green eyes shining as they gazed at him softly. Stark nearly jumped from the bed with not only fright, but a sudden joy that engulfed him, his heart beating hard in his chest with relief that Loki was still with him, uninjured and safe. _

'_It was just a dream!' He thought, happiness growing inside him._

_Reaching over to Loki Tony cupped the Demi-god's face in his hands gently, stroking the Trickster's smooth, pristine skin softly-as if the young male would break if he were to rough. _

"_Loki!" Tony exclaimed with a smile, his brown eyes bright._

_However the happiness faded when Stark saw the sad smile that played across Loki's lips. _

"_Loki?" He said, his voice soft and worried. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm not really here, Tony," Loki said, his voice sounding almost broken. "I'm not here," he said sadly._

_Tony cocked a confused brow. "Loki, what are you talking about, you're right here, with me, see?" He said, pulling away a hand and gesturing to himself._

_The Trickster shook his head sadly, nuzzling Tony's hand softly. "No," He choked, his voice so broken. "I am not…." _

_Loki paused and looked to Stark with wide, pained eyes that were laced with so much confusion and fear Tony found breathing suddenly very hard._

_Stark looked into the bright green orbs with worry, Loki's sudden change setting him on edge. Tony followed Loki's gaze when it went from him down to the Tricksters abdomen, red seeping into the bed sheets at an alarming rate. Despite himself Stark jerked back, pulling himself away from Loki and staring at the blood that was now running out of Loki's mouth._

"_Loki!" Stark barked, watching him with horror._

"_Tony, I'm trapped," The Demi-god said, his body trembling from pain. "You have to get me out."_

~0~

Stark shot up in bed, the sheets flying around him as he jolted upright, his yell of fright echoing through Loki's large room. Looking at the sheets and bed Tony noted how both the vast amount of blood and Loki were now missing and while Tony felt a sudden relief at the lack of blood, a crushing wave of worry and fear smashed into him and his heart beat painfully in his chest.

'That was a dream….but this, it's a nightmare….' Stark thought, resting his face in his hands.

Tony mumbled to himself softly, the question barely above a whisper.

"How do I help you, Loki….?" Tony whimpered, his chest tight and his throat burning. "_How?_"

~0~

"_I'm nothing but a stone relic, a bargaining chip for your kingdom. I was never your son!"_

_Loki heard his own voice crying out in sorrowful anger, the sound so cutting and broken that it stabbed at his heart. It sounded almost foreign to him, yet at the same time Loki felt as though the emotions of pain and anger that laced the words had always been inside of him, growing and eating away at his heart. _

"_Loki, you twist my words." Another voice said, and Loki was shocked at the emotions that overcame him apon hearing it._

_It filled him with rage and sorrow, his heart burned for the gentle touch of love, the wonderful feeling of comfort and care, but at the same time it beat with terror, with betrayal and hate. And deep inside he felt the utter despair of being alone, he felt the emptiness of having no one, nothing, as if he were completely alone in the universe and there was nothing he could do to change it. Loki detested these feelings and wished they would leave, however it seemed the more he wished them away, the stronger they became._

_Loki curled in on himself as he listened, his own voice screaming in his ears with pain and sorrow as the conversation soon turned into a screaming match between himself and the other voice. It was a shrill cry that echoed on forever and it was a cry that no one offered to silence with a comforting hand, or a caring word. As The Trickster continued to listen he felt his mind start to break, and soon enough, his own cries intertwined with the others, the wails a sorrowful, agonizing melody that no one came to silence._

~0~

Loki woke with fear and shot up right, giving out a pitiful cry. However his body instantly protested against the movement and the Trickster was back on the ground before he had even completely sat up. Coughing roughly Loki spit out the biting taste of iron and cried out, the pain in his side and ribs having only grown since he'd been unconscious. Fury himself had been jolted from sleep at Loki's loud scream, his mind instantly thinking they were under attack. Sitting up and looking at Loki's curled up form he frowned and got to his feet slowly, unsure of how to proceed with the Trickster. Nick had no idea if his safety was in jeopardy or not because of Loki's presence, and while Fury was determined to get answers from the Demi-god, he didn't want to end up dead if the Trickster was playing possum. Taking slow careful steps Fury made his way over to Loki's shaking form, the young male's body quivering in pain. The Trickster had been out cold for hours, only very occasionally awkwardly move about or give off a moan of pain. Frowning deeply Fury stalled in front of Loki and knelt down, looking at the younger male with distrust and distaste. The dark man would never lie and say he liked Loki, or was even pleased that he was alive. He would honestly give anything to see Loki die, just so he would have the satisfaction of watching the event and knowing his country was safe again. If the Demi-god had never come to Earth, Fury's job would be a lot easier, however Loki had come, and Fury's life was miserable because of it.

Loki was one of the most dangerous men he had ever come into contact with, if not the most dangerous. Fury knew Loki was unstable and that in turn, put him at the top of Nick's list of dangerous criminals. He had always seen a lack of humanity in the Trickster's eyes and that had always unsettled him, however now looking at Loki, Fury felt torn. The man in front of him was nothing close to monstrous, despite his hidden self. And seeing such raw, untainted innocence left Fury in an uncomfortable position. It was against his nature to idly stand beside someone and let them die, however this was also Loki. While he had chosen to bind the Trickster's wounds, Fury now felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders for the simple fact that he now had the Trickster's life in his hands. However no matter what Loki's current predicament was, if he had cost Nick any of his team, he'd kill the man right here, right now without a twinge of guilt or a moment of hesitation. While he lacked the ability to show any real emotion, Fury held his Avengers close and would do anything to keep them safe. Fury was drawn from his troubled thoughts when Loki clumsily tried to stand, holding his side and only managing to fall against the wall when his knees gave out. Nick watched as Loki whimpered softly in pain, only noticing the bindings on around his side after reaching and squeezing on the wound.

Looking up at Fury with tired, pain filled eyes Loki let confusion seep into the glowing green orbs.

"I-I remember you," He whispered, his voice soft and hard to hear.

"I would hope so." Fury said, his own voice cold and hard. "How did you end up here, and what happened to my team?"

Loki was taken aback by the bite in Fury's voice, a razor sharp edge to the emotionless sound.

Looking back to his bandaged waist Loki spoke. "You did this?" He asked quietly, gesturing to the ripped cloth wrapped tightly around his middle.

Fury nodded in aggravation. "Answer me." He said, his dark brown eye glaring daggers at Loki. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

Loki inhaled sharply, a wave of pain crashing through his body. His dark ebony hair hung low in his eyes and his body struggled with the continuous pain that flooded his system, his body unable to remember ever feeling such agony before. However despite the pain Loki tried to scramble away when Fury stomped toward him, anger clear on his face.

"No, _**No**_!" Loki wailed, throwing his hands up in a desperate attempt to shield himself. "No, I-I was lost, then the metal man came. He-h-he attacked me and then brought me here." Loki cried, his voice trembling and his breath fast.

Fury stalled at the Trickster's reaction to him, having never seen anyone quite so terrified. He took a step back and nodded softly, taking his attitude problem down a notch.

"What happened to the others?" Nick said, his voice still cold and hard, but softer now.

Loki let tears fill his eyes. "Tony said everything is going to be fine." He mumbled.

Fury felt his heart speed up. "_Answer me_ Loki." He bit.

"Everyone is fine," Loki smiled and Fury froze. "They're all safe." He said, his voice cracking.

The dark man had gone completely still and was staring at Loki with a wide eye and open mouth. Loki was smiling a smile that beamed with genuine peace and love, the absolute happiness there was almost overwhelming and Fury found himself having to look away, having never seen so much love come from another living thing, not animal nor man.

Loki's labored breathing was the only sound in the cell for a long while, however eventually the Trickster spoke again, his voice tired and pained-but happy and confident.

"Everything will be fine…." He said, looking to Fury with weak eyes. "Tony promised."

Fury said nothing as another smile graced Loki's lips, the dark man just sat there quietly, his heart feeling heavy for some reason.

A/N: : I KNOW it SUCKS, please don't hate me…. DX I tried, and I failed, I know, and I'm so sorry if you guys hate it, I really am, please don't cuss me out or anything ):c


	13. Ch12 I can see it, do you See?

Loki Who

A/N: It's not good, it's not good D: Please don't get mad at me guys, I know it's not very good :c But the good news is my writers block is gone :D

Now, to a new point of business.

I would like to thank all of the guest who have reviewed the story, I'm very happy you like it, and your kind words and reviews are much appreciated. :3 And another note of business, to the last guest who commented, I give you kudos! I died laughing, after being terrified enough to last me a life time. XD

Please forgive any missed grammar and spelling that I missed, I am very sorry for missing them.

Please don't hate me if the chapters not good. D: (

Chapter Twelve

The cell was dark and cold like usual, and neither Fury nor Loki knew what time it was, the latter impossible to figure out since there were no windows in the dungeons. Loki sat quietly and watched as Fury looked at his wound again, the deep gash now turning a mixture of purple and black, with infection seeping from it much like the blood had. However Fury had managed to finally get the bleeding stopped after the first few hours after Loki's arrival. However now Nick was having to deal with Loki's fever and the problems that in itself caused. Loki hadn't eaten anything since he'd arrived, and much to Fury's aggravation the Trickster was refusing the water they were given as well. However when Loki had become dangerously dehydrated Fury had simply taken matters into his own hands and poured water down Loki's throat, choosing to solve the problem sooner than later. Whether or not Loki had wanted that, Nick would never know, the Demi-god being too weak to really fight back. Now as Fury worked at the wound, trying to disinfect it the best he could he looked up and into Loki's brilliant green eyes, the orbs glowing with confusion and pain from the infection inside of him.

"My side hurts," He mumbled, looking at his wound.

"I know, I knew the first hundred times you told me to." Fury bit, still choosing to keep himself and Loki at a distance relationship wise.

Loki frowned, grimacing.

Fury cocked a brow, but said nothing as he continued to work on Loki's wound, the task taking up much of the time he would otherwise spend laying around being bored.

As the minutes ticked by with the continuous labored pants of Loki's breathing being the only sound Fury let his mind wonder. Every time the Trickster had fallen asleep he'd woken up screaming, his eyes wide in terror and his body shaking in both fear and pain. Nick had only been able to stare at each outburst, unable to understand what it was that was haunting Loki, however Fury wasn't exactly sure he wanted to. On more than one occasion Loki had curled in on himself, tears pouring from his eyes and harshly sobbing, begging for peace, and every time he begged for Tony. Other times Loki would fly into an uncontrollable rage, screaming and yelling at no one and hitting the stone walls with everything in him, angry tears falling from his eyes as he screeched that he was more than what '_**they**_' thought of him. Fury honestly didn't know what to think of Loki's outburst but Nick was troubled by the awful things that Loki would cry or scream about. The Trickster would scream of dreams where people abused him, how people would attack him without provocation. He would cry tales of abandonment and being outcast like an animal and left alone, only recognized when being mocked or taunted. All of it made Fury sick with discomfort and anger, his mind overrun with the stories of horror and sorrow.

Nick had gotten little rest since Loki had arrived, not only because he had to keep a constant check on the Demi-gods wounds, but also the nightmares and screaming fits he would take. He didn't know what was causing the Trickster to break, but for some reason he didn't feel as though he could dismiss the tales and screams as effects from the high fever. A nagging suspicion inside of him told Fury that it was much more than silly, infection induced hallucinations and nightmares. Sighing and straightening up Nick looked to Loki, however he paused, for apon glancing at Loki the dark man looked on in annoyed worry. Loki had fallen asleep again, his face shimmering from a thin layer of sweat and his expression a mixture of worry and fear.

"Mm-y," Loki cried softly, his voice low and weak. "Mmm-y-m-my brother…." Loki mumbled, his brows furrowing and sweat shimmering on his pale, elegant face.

Fury narrowed his eye and backed away, an aggravated growl sounding from his throat.

~0~

Clinton walked through the mansion quietly, his head hung low and his heart heavy; three days without Loki and it seem like forever had gone by at a snail's pace. He'd honestly never realized how close he'd grown to the Trickster until now, and it seemed that the separation from a close friend was more painful than he could ever remember. He missed the numerous pranks that would take up most of his and Loki's free time and leave Thor with a headache and a new hole in Stark's mansion walls. He missed the laughter that would bubble up from Loki's throat and how he would always hide his face, sometime in his hands, and other times in Tony's chest while the billionaire rubbed the Trickster's back in a gentle hug. He missed the way Loki and Tony looked at each other, how they acted toward one another-treating each other as equals and friends. But most of all Clinton missed the new life that had seemed to come into Stark's eyes and personality during Loki's stay and he missed the Loki he had come to know and even hold dear. The man was nothing close to what he used to be, Loki treasured life now, and looked forward to each new day. He no longer walked through blood and over corpses and he no longer lacked whatever he'd been missing before. Finally the Trickster seemed happy and at peace, and it made Hawkeye proud to have been one of the people who had given the Demi-god that. Sighing Hawkeye shook his head sadly and walked down the hall to the elevator and entered, pressing the 'Down' button. Natasha had said she was given the day off and would come to visit him, however he found himself less enthused than he would normally be.

Sighing he shifted his weight onto his left foot and looked to the shining metal surface of the elevator walls. He found his reflection staring back at him and he noted how tired and worn he looked, his face was pale and his bright blue eyes were dull. Natasha would throw a fit over his appearance, that was for sure. Looking away and to the numbers flashing on the strip above the door Hawkeye found himself still ten floors from the lobby, where his Widow waited for him. Sticking his hands back into his pockets Clinton looked back to the bright metal walls, his eyes growing wide. Standing directly behind him stood Loki, his brilliant green eyes staring straight into him from the reflection. The Demi-gods body was covered with blood and he looked weak and tired, his eyes sad and pleading.

"Help me." Loki said, blood running from his mouth in a thin, dark line. "Please…." His voice sounded as though it were on a radio, one that was barely getting signal.

Clinton spun around and much to his shock, Loki wasn't there. Filling around on the wall Hawkeye looked for something, _anything_ to explain what had just happened. However he was suddenly drawn from his searching when he heard the doors cling and turning around Hawkeye looked up to see Natasha standing over him, her thin brows cocked and her eyes confused. Standing up and pulling her the rest of the way in he jabbed the '_Up_' button and turned to the Widow.

"We need to talk to Thor." He said.

~0~

Steve sat in the conference room of the mansion, once again on hold, waiting to talk to someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. For two days he'd been trying to get ahold of someone however with Fury M.I.A it was basically a lost cause, the organization was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. They didn't know what to do without Fury and now were trying to run S.H.I.E.L.D without a commander. Growling and resisting the urge to break the blasted phone he been holding to his ear for hours he listened to the elevator music start to replay, and Rogers groaned. Sitting back in the chair and trying to get comfortable he listened and waited, wishing someone would pick up the other line already. Sighing he waited, and waited, and about ten minutes later still nothing had changed and Roger's was losing his patients. Looking around he cocked a brow, the sheer size of the conference room was ridiculous and the beautiful furniture, wine cooler, snack bar, and enormous conference table were even worse. The room itself was cold, giving you never ending goose bumps and cold chills the entire time you were in there and while Rogers really didn't mind the cold too much, that didn't mean he loved to be freezing. Steve truly felt out of place here more than anywhere else in the mansion, simply because this wasn't him and it never would be. Strangely Steve felt sad in the room, it provided you with all the comforts many would ever need, however it was still so empty. He much preferred the living room, it was warm and lively and always full. It was never empty like the conference room and it was always filled with laughter and joking.

Rogers frowned sadly though, his favorite room in the entire mansion had become like a graveyard. No one would step near it now and it had become almost gray. The December sun never seemed to shine into the room anymore and now it had become even colder than the conference room. It was as if the living room had taken on a solid persona of how each Avenger felt, cold and empty, lacking that vital piece that brought them together. Just like the living room now lacked the pieces that made it a warm and wonderful place to be. He swallowed down the guilt and sadness that seemed to clog his throat and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, wishing this were all just an awful nightmare that everyone would soon wake up from. He had never seen his team so broken, it was as if the life had suddenly just seemed to drain out of the Avengers and now they were like soulless shells walking about, searching endlessly for their purpose. Steve sighed as he continued to look around and he suddenly got the feeling of being watched, as if someone were right behind him, just waiting for him to turn around. For a while Steve ignored it, simply listening to the elevator music and waiting to talk to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agent, however as the minutes rolled by he grew more and more uneasy, and finally when the creepy feeling became too much Steve turned, twirling his chair around, looking around the rest of the room, but seeing no one. Shrugging it off he twirled back around, the chair spinning smoothly as he did so and he continued to wait, the music once again starting over.

~0~

Thor sat in the room Tony had given him after he had built the mansion, saying it was his to use whenever he wanted. At first he'd never done anything with it and had hardly stepped foot inside the area since it was built, however now it seemed to be his sanctuary, the only place he felt safe right now. He needed to be alone to feel, the thunderer to prideful to let his anguish and fear be seen by the others. He missed his brother more now than ever, and as he continued to sit and brood, the feeling only grew. However guilt seemed the strongest inside of him now and Thor wasn't so stupid as to not know why. He had been dreadful to his brother, and had let others do as they wished with him. Such as letting the Dwarfs sew his mouth shut, or how he let Balder abuse him constantly. Thor had happily stood by and let Loki suffer, many times joining in with Loki's tormentors, simply because he that power over Loki. It made Thor sick to think of how much wrong he had done to Loki and the Demi-god truly wondered if he had finally just pushed Loki too far, causing him to snap. He always wondered why Loki had let go that day he had tried to destroy Jotunheim, however now Thor was wondering why Loki would have ever wanted to hold on. Sighing loudly Thor placed his face in his hands, idly wondering if his heart grew any heavier, if it would fall out of his chest.

"What have I done to you, my brother?" Thor mumbled, his chest stinging painfully.

"Help,"

Thor shot up at the sound, his big blue eyes wide and shocked. Looking around Thor searched franticly for the owner of the voice, knowing it was Loki's. Standing and turning around Thor looked around his large room, however the Trickster never came into view.

"Help me…." His brother whispered, the soft voice right behind him.

Spinning back around Thor yelped in fright, his brothers wounded, sickly body standing before him, bloody and weak. Loki's eyes held no light, the dim green orbs tired and pained, pleading for someone to make the pain stop. The thin line of blood that ran from his mouth and down his elegant neck made Thor worry, it was so rare for Loki to bleed. Instantly reaching out to Loki Thor tried to grab and hug him, however his hands simply drifted through Loki and the Trickster's body flickered in and out, like static on a television.

"Help me…." Loki said, his voice sounded so far away, even though he was close to Thor.

Before Thor could speak, Loki had disappeared, his body flickering out like a small flame overtaken by a strong wind. Thor himself felt as though he had been stabbed, the awful pain in his heart almost crippling him. Never before had he felt so empty and helpless, never before had he been so useless.

~0~

Tony sat and stared out at New York, his eyes heavy and tired, having felt like he had gotten no sleep at all over the last three days. Sighing he let his mind wonder to the dream he had had, with Loki begging him for help. For some reason Stark couldn't get it out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. It was nagging at him, and Tony felt as though it were more than just a dream, almost as if Loki had really been there, or apart of him away. It was just too …. strange to simply pass of like that, to not give thought. However while he thought it was Loki, he didn't think it the Loki who had been with him the past seven months. For some reason he couldn't explain, Tony felt odd about the Loki in his dream, as if there was something different about him. Stark growled in frustration and anger, his mind a muddled mess that made little to no sense and was throbbing with a headache. He didn't understand the awful dream he had had, and he wished he'd never had it, wished that Loki had never gotten this far under his skin. Tony hated growing close to people because it always ended in problems, in heartache, and Tony hated being reminded that he could feel pain and sorrow just the same as every other person, Tony hated being reminded that he was indeed made of flesh and blood, and not the suit of iron everyone thought.

~0~

When Pepper walked into Loki's room she wasn't surprised to see Tony there; however she was shocked that he still in bed and had the Trickster's blankets wrapped around him, his back to her as he stared out of the large window. New York was buzzing with life like usual, car horns and aircraft serving as constant music for the city. She frowned and slowly made her way to the bed after a few moments, however Tony still stayed quiet when she sat down beside him, fixing him with a bland stare. His eyes were tired and dim, as if his life had been drained from him and all that was left was his empty, hollow shell. It left a block of ice in her stomach and made her heart beat hard, painfully. Sighing she spoke to him, tired of seeing him in so much pain, and tired of him sulking around.

"Tony," She said, her voice soft but hard.

Tony blinked slowly, as if coming out of a dream. "Yeah Pepper?" He said, his voice monotone and emotionless.

It unsettled Pepper.

"Tony snap out of it, you haven't eaten or anything since Loki was-" She stalled, Tony twitching at the statement.

The smallest amount of guilt bubbled up inside of her and she fell silent, not knowing how to go about trying to help him. Making Tony feel better wasn't her strong suit, because Tony always handled it on his own, and within a few days, he'd be better. However now he seemed so broken that he couldn't be fixed and it tore at Pepper's heart to see him like this. Tony was meant to be happy, to smile and laugh. Not to be like this, silent and cold with such pained eyes, eyes that screamed for everything to be right again, but also pushing away any help that others wanted to offer him. He had become so used to stitching himself up, both physically and emotionally, that now he didn't know how to ask or accept help when others offered it to him. Sighing she stood, not seeing any point in sitting with Stark in awkward silence that made her both agitated and uncomfortable. However as she turned and started to leave Tony sighed, his breath shaky. Placing his face in his hands he slouched tiredly, rubbing at his face and She simply shook her head, continuing on her way. However Pepper stalled when Stark's voice entered her ears.

"Pepper," Tony struggled, his voice strained. "Pepper was this my fault?" He said, taking his hands from his face and clinching them together tightly.

Pepper let her brows shoot up. "What?"

"If I had called when Loki had regained that memory, he'd be safe." Tony said more to himself than to Pepper.

Pepper frowned deeply and turned, walking back to Stark.

Kneeling in front of him Pepper looked him right in the eyes. "Tony, would you like my honest opinion?" She said, her voice flat and monotone.

His look was more than enough of an answer.

"No one is to blame for this; no choice any of us has made can put anyone else at fault. We don't know if Loki would have been any safer while in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody. However, you now have to make the choice of whether or not to go and help Loki and Mister Fury." She said, a sly smile splitting her lips and her big green eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "And we all know how well you listen to the old fashion order '_Stay Put'_, don't we?"

Tony looked at her dumbfounded, never knowing Pepper had it in her to break the rules.

A/N: I'm tired, and I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter, I can't help that I'm not good DX And once again, please forgive any errors that I missed. :c


	14. Ch13 Team Action and Pondering

Loki Who?

A/N:…I am sorry. I am SO SORRY.

I don't know what happened guys, I mean, if I sat here and told you about all the CRAP that happened after my last update, it would freaking….there wouldn't even be enough space. I am so sorry it's taken so long to update, I really am. I swear I'm not making a habit out of being late, but that's just how it seems to be going as far as me having time. D:

But, I want everyone to listen to me. I AM going to finish this, so don't ever think I've left you guys hanging, alright?

And as usual, I know it's a mighty piece of crap chapter, so please don't hate me :

Please forgive all the grammar and spelling mistakes I've missed, I don't mean to DX

Bless me editor….she STILL puts up with me and I have no idea why X3

Chapter Thirteen

The mansion was completely quiet, most of the lights off apart from the lower levels where people were still working. The janitor had made his rounds long ago and since left, leaving the building's upper levels still, everyone already seeming to be in bed sleeping. New York's lights shined brightly, the noises of the city like a medley that played every night without fail. From Stark's mansion the city looked beautiful, and you'd never be able to guess what New York had been through, or what the city did to itself. However, if you lived there and had seen it all, every battle the Avengers had had, or every robbery and crime the citizens had committed, then the view from Tony's tower was slightly tainted, simply because you knew it wasn't the tranquil, beautiful place it looked to be from so far up. Stark carefully made his way past the large windows, sparing a glance at the city below him. Tony snuck through the mansion quietly, trying to make it to his lab quickly, without waking the others. Putting most of the team on the only hall that took him to the lab probably wasn't his smartest idea in the long run, but he had yet to wake them so he wasn't going to start complaining yet. Five days without Loki and Stark was done, he didn't care who he angered or what S.H.I.E.L.D did to him when he got back. He was going after Loki whether the others liked it or not and he was bringing him back, Rogers could just kiss his ass as far as he was concerned. Sighing with relief when he made it to the stairs leading to the lab Tony shot down them, going down the steep steps Loki had often traipsed down whilst following Stark. Tony ran into the lab, stalling at a computer and punching in a few words.

The new suit he had been working on had been finished for a while, however now was the first chance he had been given to use it. It looked much like his old one; but the new weapons and defenses were something none of his other suits had. Smiling softly Tony felt a small relief overcome him, soon he would have Loki back at the mansion where he would be safe and Tony could care for him. He felt little worry over the fact that he would more than likely be severely punished for this, firstly because it would be worth it and secondly, he would wiggling his way out of his time out. He always did, and considering the fact that he'd probably be saving Fury as well, he figured he figured he'd be let off the hook pretty soon anyway.

"Start it up Jarvis." Tony said, never hearing Pepper walk up behind him.

"You'd better be careful, I need my next paycheck." Pepper said, Tony turning and jumping with surprise and fight.

"How did you-" Stark started, Pepper cut him off.

"You're not a stealthy as you like to think." She said, sitting down in front of a computer. "I'll stay here and listen in, just in case you need help." She offered, smiling smugly. "However I don't think it will be necessary."

Tony grinned. "I know, I'm pretty awesome." Stark cooed.

"Nope, it's because I'm going." Hawkeye said, dropping out of the rafters of the lab.

Tony jumped, spinning around and looking at Hawkeye, frowning when he calmed. "How did-" He barked, his face twisted with a mixer of aggravation and confusion.

Pepper didn't bother looking away from the computer screen. "You're not as stealthy as you like to think." She said again, her voice completely bland and void of emotion.

Tony frowned, his expression now annoyed. Hawkeye smiled widely, Stark cocking a brow.

"You go to save my brother, yet do not request my assistance." Thor accused, his armored chest bumping against Stark, jarring him lightly.

Tony's eyes went wide and he spun around his mouth gaping.

"It's the whole lone wolf thing, don't think too much on it Thor." Natasha said, elegantly perched atop the shoulder of Stark's new suit, her legs crossed and her arms resting on the head of the metal suit.

Tony whirled back around, starting to get dizzy.

"You're not as stealthy as you think." Pepper said again, answering Tony's question before it had even left his lips, her eyes not leaving the computer, her voice as monotone as ever.

Tony pouted while nursing his deeply wounded pride, looking up from the floor as he heard footsteps. Glancing back at his suit Rogers stepped out from behind it, his light brown eyes set. Tony stalled, looking at him while the others watched nervously, even Pepper finally looked up. The two watched each other closely, as if sizing the other male up, then Roger's walked up to Tony, looking back at the new suit and then back to Stark.

"Is it safe?" He asked, his brown eyes staring directly into Tony's.

Stark nodded. "Safest I've made." He affirmed, Steve nodded.

"We have two days. S.H.I.E.L.D thinks we'll be in Africa helping Panther and his tribe, so we have to move fast." He said.

Tony didn't bother trying to hide his shock. Steve watched him, grinning slightly.

"What's the matter Stark, you looked shocked." Rogers gabbed.

Stark grinned back. "I am, I thought that stick shoved up your ass was glued in. I'm surprised you managed to pull it out." He quipped.

Rogers laughed.

Tony then frowned. "How did you guys kno-" Pepper cut him off, turning back to the computer.

"You're not-" Stark rolled his eyes and cut her off in return.

"As stealthy as I think." He drawled. "I know." He mumbled.

Climbing into his suit Natasha hopped off and went to stand beside Clinton.

As the mask closed over Tony's face he spoke. "Well, let's get this party started then." He said, a side wall opening up in the lab and giving Tony a free shot out of the building.

The other's snapped into action. "Everyone up to the carrier, Thor, you fly with Tony. It's gonna take at least a day to get to Doom's so let's move it, time's not on our side here." Captain American ordered, pulling his mask over his face, the others hurrying from the room.

Thor went beside Tony and the two took off, a huge gust of wind shooting through the lab. Pepper held her hair down, watching as Tony left, the concern in her eye fading away as he soon connected to her on the computer.

~0~

Loki looked at the cell bars, listening as the electricity hummed and popped, crackling as it surged through the bars. Frowning he sighed, wishing to leave the cell. He missed the sun and had forgotten what it felt like. He wasn't sure if he could even remember what it looked like, the utter darkness that constantly surrounded him now the only thing he had known since arriving. He missed the mansion as well, and the team. He missed how they made him laugh and feel at home. But most of all he missed Tony, the Trickster had no idea how long he had been away, but it felt like it had been forever. Even Nick didn't know how long it had been Since Loki had gotten there, but the Demi-god desperately wished he did. Loki missed everything Stark had given him, from the mansion and his room, to the smallest of things such as Tony's hugs and kind words. He missed the way Tony held him and offered him constant comfort. Loki ached for the way Stark made him feel safe and the way Tony made the awful feeling of being an outcast leave. He missed everything and he wanted it back, and while the Trickster knew he sounded selfish, he honestly didn't care. Tony was the only thing he had, and Loki was terrified that he had lost it. Sighing again Loki laid his head back, carefully setting it against the cold wall while a wave of pain surged through him. His fever had only gone up the last few days and the infection had spread. The worry Fury tried desperately to hide was useless to Loki, the Demi-god easily seeing the fear in Nick's eyes, even though Fury thought he had it hidden.

Softly bringing his hand to his side Loki gingerly touched it, immediately moving his hand away when pain jabbed through him. Growling in pain and anger Loki ran a skeletal hand through his ebony hair and swallowed hard, trying to push away the want for Tony. Trying to shatter the desperate want to be held tightly in the other males arm and to feel the warmth and comfort he provided. Grinding his teeth together Loki pushed the feelings aside, breathing in deeply through his nose and out quietly through his mouth. After a moment he was in control again and while he sat and looked around his cold, damp cell his eyes landed on Fury, the dark man sleeping soundly on his straw bedding. Cocking his head Loki watched him, the director did much more than confuse Loki, he completely baffled him. It didn't take a genius to figure out Fury hated him with every fiber of his being; but what Loki didn't understand was why. He couldn't remember having done anything to make the other feel that way about him, but upon reflection he knew nothing of his past, so….maybe he had? Loki grinned softly. It served Nick right, he was to uptight and mean all of the time, if he tried relaxing every once in a while he'd be much more likable.

Sighing Loki slumped, suddenly feeling just how tired he was. While he slept normally, none of it was restful; each time he closed his eyes nightmares ran rampant through his mind, making him fearful of sleep. With each new nightmare the dreams became much more vivid and sharp; the blurry faces fading away and becoming more and more visible, much to Loki's fear and confusion. Most of them he didn't recognize, but a few, which were still too blurry to see correctly, seemed familiar to him. They sent a wave of recognition through him that made him both relived and terrified. And the most confusion part of his dreams was the fact that they had changed location. At first they had all been in a blurry golden building, a world that seemed far from earth. However now they all seemed to take place in New York, Loki easily able to identify the city in his nightmares. Every time the Trickster dreamed of New York it was burning, broken, and crying. The people who lived there were always hurt, dead, or dying and the streets were painted red, the city close to completely falling. Loki was becoming more and more worried, more and more scared. Every time he fell asleep and was awoken by a nightmare he felt as though something awful was creeping toward him, stalking him slowly and carefully, waiting to pounce. As if his dreams were waiting for him and a perfect moment. Growling again Loki bit his tongue, the suddenly hot pain waking him up some. He didn't feel like sleeping, not now.

~0~

Tony and Thor flew low and fast, the carrier some ways behind them as they traveled. Neither spoke much; however, the silence was far from comfortable. Each felt they should say something to the other, however neither knew what they should say, so in an effort to avoid offending the other, both stayed quiet and flew, only speaking when the carrier called on them, or in Tony's case, when Pepper checked in on him. They had a few hours to go and the sun was starting to creep up over the surrounding mountains, the winter having already hit over the small town below them, the ground white and wet and the sky gray and cloudy. After a few more minutes of ridiculously uncomfortable silence Tony spoke, not looking at Thor.

"So Blondie," He said. "How do you want to go about this? We're obviously gonna get there first, and Cap and them did tell us to hurry."

Thor looked to Stark, seeming to think a moment. "I'll tear Doom's castle apart and save my brother, then take him home." He said.

Tony cocked a brow. "Um, overall it sounds like a good plan, but um, well we do have to try and be stealthy." Stark said. "If we go busting in like maniacs, Doom will know and that could put both Loki and Fury in danger."

Thor frowned. "That is a good point." He said. "Then I'll quietly smash his castle and rescue my brother." Thor said.

Tony wanted to simply bury his face in his hands. Thor was going to get them killed.

"Hey Cap," Tony said, calling the carrier and waiting.

"Yeah?" Steve said a moment later, the light chatter of Natasha and Hawkeye in the background reaching Tony's ears.

"Hurry up." Stark said.

A/N: D: I know it's short! DX I'm sorry. But it's getting into crunch time and I have the habit to shorten chapters. I'll try not to if you guys don't like that I did it with this chapter.

Please don't hate me D:


	15. Ch14 Let the Truth leak out

Loki Who

A/N: DX I'm so sorry about this wait guys I really am! I hate it that you have to put up with that from me. But after my last post, I came to the conclusion 'I am going to buy a horse.' So, I did, and it took pretty much until now to get the buying plans worked out with his owner (Bless that woman! She is so wonderful!) and so now, I own a 12 year old Quarter Horse gelding and I get to bring him home in March. :3 He's my very first horse (I've wanted one since I was old enough to walk) and now, I have one! He's amazing and me and him both apologize for making you guys wait so long for the update.

But, I'm a little weary on this chapter, so once again if you guys don't like it, message me, and I'll make a new one. :)

**BUT **there is something I want to address. I messaged back some people who left some messages in my box and some reviews, and told them about an update that would be coming in a few days. And that was a good bit ago, and I want to apologize to them because of ….well, the update didn't come when I said it would. And I am sorry to those I told that. I didn't plan on changing half the chapter when I said that. Sorry guys.

Please forgive any missed grammar and spelling :

Chapter Fourteen

_Loki watched the burning buildings, listened as the people around him cried out in pain and fear, sorrow thickly lacing every voice as it screamed. He looked at the bodies, so many were still and unmoving as he walked, stepping carefully over everything-weather it be rubble or a corpse. He felt his heart beating painfully, tearing his chest apart as his teary eyes took in the scene before him. He had never seen so much destruction or death; he had never heard so much pain and anguish. His bright, wide green eyes continued to look around, taking in everything as he listened._

_A different kind of shouting soon made its way into his ears, the screams angry and hateful, much different from the wails of pain and sorrow he had been listening to. Looking around and following the yells Loki paused, confused. One of those voices was his, screaming and furious as it argued with the other voice. Hurrying he followed the shouting, deep down recognizing the voice that fought with him. Running Loki went around a corner, the sidewalk under him busted to pieces but still offering a guidable trail. Stalling he looked on confused, his breath catching in his throat as he looked ahead._

_He saw himself clearly, his body dressed in odd clothes. The clothes he had on were nothing like the ones Tony had bought him, the ones his double wore were green and shinning with golden plates which decorated the black leather and cloth every once in a while. The people that surrounded him were familiar, the suits and weapons they wielded somehow seared into his brain. It wasn't until he saw the bright yellow and red suit carefully descend that he remembered, the suits and weapons belonged to Tony and the others, however the red headed woman he didn't recognize, but for some reason he felt he knew her somehow. Cocking his head he watched as they all surrounded him, a chill going down his spine when he saw the cold, cruel smile his double let spread his lips. He watched at a distance from behind a corner of a building, his skeletal hands gently ghosting across the broken structures surface. _

_His brilliant green eyes widened when Tony took a low stance, Clinton aiming an arrow at his double while Steve readied his shield._

~0~ ~o~ ~0~

Tony grabbed and pulled Thor's red cloak, the thunderer pulling him as he stalked toward the castle, Steve and the others still a handful of minutes behind.

"Thor, stop!" Tony gritted out through clinched teeth.

"Nae, my brother needs me and I have waited long enough to give him my aide." Thor said, Tony turning around gripping Thor's cloak better.

Stark than began to walk in the other direction, Thor's cloak pulled over his shoulder as he began to drag the other back.

"I understand you're worried, but if you go in there hammer ablaze you'll only be putting both Loki and Fury in more danger." Tony said, huffing.

Thor frowned as he was pulled back, clinching his jaw and walking toward Doom's castle again.

"Not if I smash Doom's castle to dust." He grunted.

"Egk!" Tony gasped, suddenly shooting back with Thor's sudden strength. "NO!" He grumbled, pulling harder.

Thor was jerked back and he growled, his cape starting to rip under the enormous pressure.

"Damn it Rogers hurry up!" Stark spit into his com-link.

"Almost there." Steve said after several minutes of silence.

Tony could easily hear the smile in his voice.

"You're fucking asshole." Tony growled, his metal boots screeching as they grinded against the rock surface beneath him when Thor began to pull him back again.

~0~ ~o~ ~0~

_Loki watched on in shock as Tony flew at him, jamming his hard metal shoulder sharply into his doubles abdomen, his reflection gagging as his thin fingers clawed and ripped the back of Stark's suit. The Trickster watched as Tony jumped back and Loki covered his mouth and gasped in horror when Stark fired a bright blast into his doubles chest, the sound of sizzling gold, leather, and skin drifting into his ears along with a wretched laugh that bubbled up from his reflections throat. Not even when Clinton shot an arrow into his back and Steve threw his shield did the laugh stop, the sound awful and cold. He watched on in stomach turning shock as he ripped the arrow from his side and threw it so quickly and forcefully that it went completely through Hawkeye's chest, sending him to the ground in pain.  
>His double turned elegantly on its heel and Loki watched as his reflection appeared in front of Steve, grabbing his face tightly and smashing it into the ground, then picking him up and doing it again. <em>

_The Demi-god cried out as his double went after Stark, Thor jumping to try and intervene._

~0~ ~o~ ~0~

Steve normally would have frowned at Stark for flipping him off, and usually given him a verbal reprimand, but the billionaire had managed to give him the middle finger so many times and so quickly, that all he could do was stare on in shock. Thor himself was staring at his ripped cloak with sad eyes, thumbing the material softly.

"Did you have to rip my cape?" Thor asked, his voice hurt.

Tony turned on him, his frown and aggravation practically visible through his metal mask.

"You're lucky I didn't strangle you with it!" He hissed, Clinton and Natasha biting their lips to keep from laughing.

"Enough." Rogers said. "It's time to go in. Natasha, you and Clinton go with Tony to the lower areas, me and Thor will go to the upper part of the castle."

Everyone nodded at their orders and Stark's aggravation disappeared as he started off, Clinton and Widow following him silently. Steve then sighed, trying to figure out how to get Thor into the castle quietly.

~0~ ~o~ ~0~

_Loki sobbed in fear and confusion, anger blooming in his chest as he watched the others attack him relentlessly and without provocation. Loki watched as Tony stood and watched as his double bled out onto the street. His tears were now caused by confused anger, his teeth grinding together as Thor's hammer slammed into his chest, the sickening sound of his reflection's bones breaking made their way into his ears. Clinton went to fire again, the Tricksters double now lying motionless on the ground. However Loki's anger subsided slightly when Stark grabbed Hawkeye's arm, lowering it while the red head bent low to his double, listening for his reflections breathing. _

_As Tony opened his mask Loki bit his lip, guilt and worry weighing at his heart. Stark's face was bloodied and badly bruised, a deep gash going across his forehead. Not to mention the deep gash that circled from his stomach all the way to the middle of his back. _

"_Enough, we'll take him to Fury." Tony said, his voice offering a tone of command that not even Rogers himself could muster._

_Hawkeye looked at him with hateful bright blue eyes. "Why?" He snarled. " He's a monster, and a threat to everyone while he's alive." He spit, Thor sending him a dangerous glare._

"_Watch your words, __**human**__." Thor growled out, stooping low and gently picking up Loki's battered body._

_Loki watched Thor with his double, his brows furrowing at the overwhelming care and tenderness he displayed. Turning back and looking at Tony Loki began to walk toward him. Deep inside Stark's big brown eyes was an unconscious want to protect, Stark's dark chocolate orbs confused by his own actions, but easily at peace with them._

"_He goes to Fury." Tony said, turning and walking next to Thor._

_The others watched, not going to help, but instead seeming to wait for Loki's double to draw its last breath._

_Loki's heart beat painfully and his mind finally began to break._

~0~ ~o~ ~0~ 

Tony, Hawkeye, and Natasha all stood still, the Doom bot in front of them just looking on with curiosity as its one red eye watched them. The damp hall that they all stood in was bathed in red, the wet, dirty water clinging and running down the walls looking more like bright blood, and not even Tony's iron mask was enough to keep out the awful stench of mold and what smelled like decay. It was needless to say that just the sight and smell of the area around them was more than enough to put them on edge and Tony found himself utterly terrified at the fact that Loki could be imprisoned in this disgusting place. Yet he also found himself succumbing to a horrible despair at the fact that they hadn't even made it all the way to the dungeons yet, several stairs still awaited them and Stark knew it would only get worse the further they descended. Tony was torn from his thoughts when the Doom bot shifted, all of them waiting for the alarm to start blaring and blow their cover. However when the bot simply turned around and started off, returning to its patrol, the three Avenger's looked at each other confused.

Tony clicked his tongue when he finally figured it out as they once again started off. "There's no war time orders, so Dooms bots are about as dangerous as a friendly puppy." He said, Hawkeye nodding.

"Looks like some luck is on our side." Clinton said softly.

Natasha nodded in agreement, but kept her pistol tight in her hands. "So Tony, why go to all the trouble to rescue a trouble maker like Loki?" She said, having missed out on the handful of months the rest of the team had sheared with the Trickster.

Stark paused, looking at her, the bright yellow eyes of his mask staring at her. As he went to offer a very rude and very sarcastic remark, Tony found himself shocked when nothing came out. A retort had never really formed in his mind; instead he was bombarded with real reasons. Reasons such as he missed the sound of Loki's laugh and the joy of his smile, and Stark physically hurt without Loki near him. He worried about him, and simply wanted the Trickster back safe and sound, sleeping on his chest with his arms wrapped around his sides. He wanted Loki near him so the pain would stop, and the awful, empty place in his chest would once again fill.

"I miss him putting Thor's head through the walls." Tony said, deciding to keep the real reasons to himself.

Widow looked to Hawkeye when the man choked on a laugh, the male putting the back of his hand to his mouth as he regained himself.

Tony smirked. "And the windows."

Clinton grinned widely. "Priceless." He whispered, Natasha looking straight past Stark's mask and directly into his eyes.

The billionaire found himself paralyzed, the widow's gaze reaching past not only his heart and mind, but stabbing directly into his very core, his own being. He suddenly felt so bare, so defenseless under the blazing stare that he found himself looking away and letting her walk ahead of him. It was a display of such utter submission that Stark was immediately disgusted with himself, but at the same time knew he couldn't make it under such a piercing stare, a stare so hard and solid. But worst of all, a look so completely understanding and knowing, a gaze that knew every real reason why Tony had come. The Widow broke her gaze as she went ahead of him, Hawkeye watching the exchange, but not commenting on it, knowing he had no right to that very private conversation.

~0~ ~o~ ~0~

_Loki cried softly, his head filling as if it were going to crack open and everything inside would spill out. The pain was unbearable and the tears that soaked his cheeks only fell faster. The throbbing pain had already brought him to his knees and now the Trickster was on the verge of completely collapsing. As he struggled he thought of Stark, once again wishing for the comfort the other offered him. The emptiness that filled his heart only served to make the pain worse and he heaved in another strangled breath of air as another wave of pain crashed through his head, sending the sensation all the way to his hands and feet. Trying once more to stand Loki whimpered, falling to the ground again, his head clutched tightly between his hands._

"_What is happening…." He cried softly, blurred images rushing before his eyes while the sounds of screaming voices cut into his ears._

_As Loki tried to block everything out he suddenly froze, even the pain in his head wasn't enough to make him move._

'_I was wondering how long I would be locked away….'_

_Loki couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine._

'_What do you think of the monster we became?' _

"_Wha…" Loki said, dully noticing the pain in his head slowly retreating._

_He cried out in fright and fear when he suddenly found himself looking at another Loki, the other only inches from his face. Loki watched from the ground as the other reached down, slowly and carefully pulling him up. The Demi-god knew immediately that this double was different, it could not only touch him, but it also spoke to him. This was him, only ….different._

"_Y-you are me…." Loki said, his voice soft and confused._

_He watched the other nod. 'And you used to be me.' He said. _

_Loki cocked a brow, confusion dancing in his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_The other smiled bitterly, a wretched pain and sadness painting the gesture. 'You died a long time ago.' He said._

_Loki swallowed hard, his brilliant green eyes widening. _

_His other looked to him, a eerie calm settling over his features. "Everything you have seen, everything you have heard….everything you have dreamed….they are all memories.'_

_Loki felt his heart stop. "No…."_

_His other cocked a brow._

"_No….I-we don't kill. We don't hurt and attack innocent people….we would never hurt our friends….we would never hurt Tony." Loki said, the horror in his voice raw and pure._

_Loki watched as his other half smiled softly at the mention of Tony's name, but then frown, guilt coating the gesture. His other lowered his head, his brilliant green eyes cold and pained. 'But we have.'_

_Loki backed away, tears in his eyes as he looked around at the carnage, at the bodies and the blood, and in his mind, Tony. The wounds he'd watched himself so happily inflict, the pain he had laughed at._

"_No….no, no, no" Loki mumbled, grabbing his head. "Why?!" The Trickster barked. "Why did this happen! I don't want to kill anyone! I never have!"_

_His other half looked at him, a deep sadness dancing in his eyes. 'Neither did I, but the ones we thought we could trust abandoned us, beat and tortured us until there was nothing left….we hardened and learned to love hate, learned to love blood and violence and death….but nothing else.' He said, his voice smooth and soft. 'We yearned for peace from unjust judgment of those around us, yearned for simple acceptance.'_

_Loki looked to the other, the tears slipping from his eyes as the pain his other half felt bubbled up inside of him. The hurt and hate was overwhelming, his mind flashing with more images, clearer and much more vivid than the others. _

'_We were branded a monster and they made sure to make us one. After so long you eventually disappeared, locking yourself away somewhere safe inside our mind, where you could be at peace.' The other said, looking at Loki sadly._

_The Trickster sucked in a breath; it felt as if a cold knife had been pushed through his heart. His chest felt like it was getting ripped apart, each beat of his heart sending wave after wave of pain and tormenting sorrow through him._

"_Y-you were all that was left…." Loki cried softly, looking at himself with tortured eyes._

_The other nodded softly. 'I was every part you never wanted to be….and eventually….you ceased to exist, until our memories were lost.'_

"_W-what are we?" Loki cried softly, his mind confused and his heart aching with a sudden overpowering loneliness._

_His other looked to him sadly, his bright green eyes filled with hurt. 'We are nothing but a monster….a sick animal that was never put down.'_

~0~ ~o~ ~0~ 

Fury jumped back in surprised shock when Loki jolted awake, his skeletal body shooting up right with a scream. However Fury had barely dodged the swift, sharp swipe to his face, the snarl that had ripped itself from Loki's throat much more animalistic than human. As he stared into the Demi-gods eyes with shock, he easily noticed the overwhelmingly pained confusion dancing wildly in the brilliant green pools. Putting his bony hands to his head Loki curled in on himself, crying out in pain, the wound in his side nothing compared to what he felt now. So many memories of his past came shooting through his head, so many emotions and so much tormented hurt. His mind was in a state of conflict, both he and his other half struggling to make the pain stop. The agony in the Demi-gods voice sent a wave of worry through Fury.

"You alright?" He asked, keeping well away from the Trickster.

Loki looked up to him with pleading eyes, his dark ebony hair falling into the confused, pained orbs. "H-h-help _**us**_…." He cried, tears filling his eyes as he squeezed his head tighter.

A/N: :D


	16. Ch15 Alarms and Reunions

Loki Who

A/N: So, the wait was nowhere near as long, not sure how I managed it, but I did XD I hope you guys like the chapter. ):3

And I want to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas, I hope it's wonderful and everything you guys want. 3 c:

Please forgive any missed grammar or spelling. I don't mean to.

Chapter Fifteen

"H-h-help **us**…." He cried, tears filling his eyes as he squeezed his head tighter.

Fury felt himself pale, Loki's words sending a shiver down his spine. A cold fear rushed over him as he watched the Trickster writhe in pain before him, mumbling in a language he didn't understand, then lash out at the air, howling in agony as he begged for the pain to stop. Growling Fury looked around, wishing he had _something_ to pick the lock to the cell with. Walking around the small area quickly, Fury bent down and picked up a small wooden strip. He'd found it long ago and decided against using it, not sure if he'd be electrocuted. He'd decided that he would rather wait and bide his time instead of risk serious injury or even death when he could simply wait for a safer opportunity. However now he had no choice and he would either have to risk picking the lock, or getting ripped apart by Loki. Frowning deeply and jumping slightly when Loki screamed, blood running from his mouth in a thin, wet strand, Fury swallowed hard and hurried. He wouldn't be so proud as to say that he wasn't afraid of Loki. The Trickster was terrifying and Fury would really like to be very far away when Loki recovered his memories. He had no way to defend himself against an enraged Demi-god and he had nowhere to run if Loki came after him. Nick sighed in annoyed worry, he really did absolutely _**hate**_ his job sometimes. Looking around Fury then picked up his leather jacket, or what was left of it anyway, and then wrapped it tightly around his arm as far up as it would go, it wouldn't stop him getting shocked, but when the leather started sizzling from heat, he'd know if he were to close to the bars. Then, grabbing the small wooden strip, Fury walked to the bars, reaching through and around carefully.

Biting his lip and sticking the thick, small piece of wood into the lock, Nick then began to twist and jiggle it. Frowning deeply as sweat beaded his forehead Fury worked quicker, the hissing hum of the electrified bars sounded out in a rhythm. Grinding his teeth Fury picked harder at the lock, feeling it settle into a rivet and then he twisted and pulled again. It was taking much longer than he had wanted, and Fury had almost quite because his arm was hurting so badly because of the painfully awkward position it was bent in. His legs and back felt almost as bad as his arm, however he kept struggling with the lock, several minutes going by without results.

Fury would have grinned in victory when he heard the click of the cell lock opening, had he not leaned to close to the bars in weary relief. The leather around his arm sizzled loudly and Fury yelped at the surge of electricity that shot through him, sending him backwards and onto the ground. The smell of burnt flesh and leather did little to weaken his resolve, and after a moment to catch his breath and stop twitching, Nick sat up, looking at the cell door, then down to his badly burnt arm. The dark skin was charred and bleeding, leather baked into the wound and hurting horribly, but Fury gritted his teeth and stood slowly and carefully, stumbling just a bit. Nick had received worse wounds, however now wasn't the time to really recall when, where, and how. Walking to the cell door Fury kicked it, the door flying open and the electrified bars hissing loudly when they banged against each other. Hurrying out and a few short steps up the stairs Nick paused, hearing a stifled moan. He frowned deeply and did his best to move forward. However guilt clawed at him and he stomped his foot, slapping his hand to his face and roughly sliding it down.

"I_** hate**_ my job…." Nick hissed as he turned around and went back in to the cell, picking Loki up none to gently and wrapping an arm around the Trickster's skeletal waist.

Pulling Loki's other arm over his neck; Fury ignored the screaming pain in his injured arm and hurried from the cell, Loki stumbling along beside him, almost like a ragdoll. Nick looked at the Trickster with worry, Loki's skin pale and sickly while the thin trail of blood running from his mouth and down his neck had yet to stop. The feverish blush that had been painting Loki's face had increased, but the Demi-god himself was ice cold in Fury's grip.

"How do I get into these messes," Fury grumbled with overwhelming annoyance, hurrying up the stairs and trying to beat the alarm that was sure to ring out any minute.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

"How far down do these steps go?" Tony growled, hurrying in front of the others, his pace quick and steady.

"Last time this castle was scanned, it showed the dungeons go several hundreds of feet underground." Natasha said, her curly red hair falling into her eyes. "We've probably got a while to go." She said softly.

Stark rolled his eyes in aggravation behind his mask. "Thor was right; we should've just leveled the place." He grumbled, his pace quickening.

"Tony we gotta take it slow, or else we could trip something and set off an alar-" Clinton was cut off by the sudden howling of an alarm.

Everyone froze and Hawkeye and the widow looked at Tony, their gazes both accusing. Stark held out his hands in front of him in defense.

"What?!" He barked. "I didn't do it!"

"Then if you didn't, who did, this is the lower level alarms." Natasha deadpanned, crossing her arms over his chest, her pistol lazily resting in her slender hand.

Tony pouted. "I didn't do it; there isn't even any wiring in this area, so I couldn't have…." Stark trailed off.

Hawkeye cocked a brow. "What?" He asked, Tony's sudden silence leaving him a little unsettled.

Neither Clinton nor the Widow knew what to do when Tony suddenly shot off; yelling back at them as he practically ran down the stairs.

"If I didn't do it, someone down in the cells did!" He said, his voice getting further and further away.

Hawkeye and Natasha hurried after him, understanding his train of thought now.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Loki's world was fading in and out, blackness over taking him at random, frequent intervals. He noted dully that he was moving, and that he was out of the tiny, dark cell that he'd been trapped in for who knew how long. Loki let the blackness over take him again, relief spreading through his body as the dark world eased his pain, his other half cradling his conscious much like a mother would her child. It was a warm embrace around Loki's sense of self, leaving him feeling safe in its grip and easing his pain further. However the wound in his side brought him out of his black world, the warm feeling of blood forcing his eyes open and his mouth to speak. It hurt, that was for sure, and it sent a wave of nausea over him that had his knees buckling. Fury dipped to the ground with Loki, growling out something Loki either couldn't hear, or didn't understand.

"Mm' side…." The Trickster slurred, his words barely understandable.

Nick cocked a brow. "What?" He hissed, hauling Loki up again, the Demi-god whimpering in pain.

"Is….it….is….it's my side." Loki said, his head lulling back as the blackness over took him again.

Fury's frown deepened as he felt something warm and sticky soak into his hand, Loki's wound having opened from all of the fast, twisting movements. Hurrying up the stairs Fury jumped when the squealing of an alarm broke the silence, and he cursed. He'd hoped he would have had more time, however with Loki struggling just to stay standing; he wasn't surprised he hadn't beaten the alarm better. Taking his brisk walk to a fast run, Nick simply dragged Loki up the stairs with him, the Demi-god crying softly in pain as the wound in his side opened up further, ripping fresh skin from the strain. A mixture of infection and blood seeping through his muddled, messy sweater. Moving as fast as he could Nick continued, the darkness of the hall making it hard for him to see, and he was constantly tripping over the steps, more than once hitting the ground. Making his way around a turn, Fury stalled when he heard the sound of metal footsteps quickly descending the stairs, the S.H.I.E.L.D director growling as he planted himself and Loki against the wall. Loki noticed that they had stopped moving, and looked to Fury with hazy, confused eyes.

"Wha-what's wrong…." He mumbled, swaying back and forth. "Are y-you hurt?" He slurred, his long, black hair slipping out in front of his eyes.

Nick hissed, pushing the Trickster against the wall. "Quiet, Doom's coming." He growled.

Loki gulped, his brilliant green eyes shining with not only fever, but now fear as well. Nick watched as Loki clumsily wrapped an arm around his wounded side. The footsteps got closer, and as they did so Fury noticed that Loki's swaying had steadied some, and his breathing was now completely quiet. If it weren't for the rise and fall of the Demi-gods chest, Fury would have thought Loki had stopped breathing. Carefully moving his hands off of the Trickster, Fury readied to tackle Doom, the steps now just around the corner. The Demi-god didn't know what to do when Fury suddenly pealed himself off the wall and tackled the owner of the footsteps. The metal body smashing into the hard, stone stairs beneath them, sparks flying as metal scraped against rock and lit up the dark stairwell. Loki let his mouth drop open when Stark let out a howl of both shock and pain, trying to push himself up off the ground. Looking up he saw Fury and Loki looking at him, Fury flabbergasted, his fist held high in the air and ready to knock Stark out, and Loki looking on in horror.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Steve and Thor carefully made their way into the upper levels of Doom's castle, Steve somehow managing to keep Thor quiet and calm. It had taken almost ten minutes of arguing with him outside of Victor's castle to achieve this feat; however Rogers decided to dwell on that later. While Steve had a pretty good guess that Fury and Loki were in the dungeons, he still needed to be sure Doom hadn't taken one of them up into the higher level cells, where Doom picked apart his captives. It was an eerie, unsettling sight, walking past the bloodstained walls of several cells, all of which had drains in the floors, and all of which were tainted with the dark, brown color of old blood. The smell of the area was in itself stomach turning, making Rogers mouth water with the urge to vomit. Captain America had seen awful, indescribable acts while serving in the war, but still Doom had managed to overthrow them all. Victor was something inhuman, something that lived off of pain and agony, that fed off the fear and torture he inflicted. Doom loved what he did, and would never stop doing it; he got off on it, was pulled into a drunken glee from the power he obtained while doing atrocious acts, his victims giving him the power trip he continually craved. Looking around at the red stained cells, the white walls having long disappeared under the tidal waves of blood, Steve swallowed dryly.

He had trouble grasping at a mind like Dooms. A mind that lived off of death and agony, a mind so twisted and deformed, nothing could ever hope to bring it to normalcy again. The Captain couldn't understand how someone could live for such things as Doom did. Live to see others die and live to kill, and have no guilt, no conscience telling him it was wrong, that maybe, just maybe, he should change.

"Rogers…." Thor said, his voice quiet, and in Steve's opinion, shaky.

"Yeah?" Captain America said.

"You call my brother a monster…." Thor said slowly, looking back at Steve with confused, bright blue eyes. "But what do you call Doom?"

Rogers stopped, looking at Thor with shock.

Thor's eyes were confused and hurt; seeming to take the emotion Loki's refused apon himself.

Swallowing hard Steve opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. However his mouth snapped shut, his mind blank as far as an answer went. After a few moments of unsettling silence, and hard thinking on Rogers part, Steve went to speak again, the words about to flow from his mouth when suddenly the ear shattering blare of an alarm went off, making both Captain America and Thor jump.

Steve gave Thor a death stare.

The Thunderer drew back. "Neh Rogers, it wasn't me!" He defended himself.

Looking around Steve ground his teeth together, quickly putting the pieces together. He then took off the way he and Thor had just come.

"Rogers!" Thor barked, hurrying after him, his hammer gripped tightly in his hand.

"Come on Thor!" Steve ordered his voice commanding.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

"Uncle, uncle!" Tony barked, throwing up his hands.

Nick puffed out a shocked breath. "Stark?" He said, squinting through the darkness with astonishment.

"No, Marry Poppins." Tony grumbled, his back aching.

Clinton and Natasha appeared a moment later, looking at Fury, who was still straddling Stark, his fist in the air, and Loki, who was swaying dangerously back and forth. Once again seeing Loki, Tony's mind clicked and he pushed Fury off of him, Stark on his feet in a minute and gripping at Loki gently. He pulled Loki into a close hug, bringing up a hand to cup the back of Loki's head, his other arms holding the thin male close. The Trickster looked to him with shock and worry, but immediately relaxing as he felt the ever familiar embrace. Loki smiled, his heart beating so strongly with relief and joy that it hurt, feeling as if his chest would bust open. However, Loki didn't care, and returned the embrace, clinging to Stark as tightly as he could manage, squeezing his eyes shut. After a few moments, Loki pulled away, remembering the sparks and cry of pain Stark had let out when Nick tackled him.

"Tony?" Loki said, his bright green eyes scared and fevered. "A-are you alright?" He asked, running a boney hand down the smooth metal of Tony's mask.

Stark leaned his head into the soft stroking even though he couldn't feel it, allowing Loki to gently touch his mask and waiting silently as the Demi-god did so.

"I should ask you the same thing, you don't look so good." Tony said, gently peeling Loki's other hand away from his side and grimacing at the deep, infected wound.

Fury spoke as Tony looked at the wound. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice both relieved, and angry.

Tony turned to him. "Just thought we'd stop in for a visit, Doom needs the company." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fury frowned at him. "Who gave you authorization to come here?" He said, looking to Clinton and Natasha.

"Well…." Hawkeye started. "S.H.I.E.L.D kinda thinks we're in Africa." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

Fury looked like he was going to explode. "You mean to tell me you lied to my agency, then came here on a botched up rescue mission that could have plunged American into world war three, and still might if we don't get out of here!" He barked.

Hawkeye frowned. "Well, when you put it like that…." He said.

Tony frowned. "You're welcome honey." Stark said, his voice monotone.

Fury sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then, much to everyone's shock, simply nodded, but his eyes held many annoyed questions. "Fine, we'll discuss this later. Right now, we have to get out of here. That alarm just cut our escape time in half." He said, starting up the stairs.

"Sir, your arm," The Widow said, her voice stern but soft.

"Leave it, Loki's the one with the real problems." He said, his voice emotionless. "Let's move people." He said.

The others nodded and Tony looked to Loki, whose eyes were starting to roll to the back of his head. Tony frowned and gripped Loki tightly to his chest. Stark then carefully placed one hand under the Trickster's legs and the other around his skeletal back. Lifting him up gently, Stark turned and began to follow Fury, Clinton and Natasha bringing up the back.

Stark looked down at Loki, the Trickster weightless in his arms. Stark gripped Loki tighter, his heart giving a painful beat as he read Loki's vitals inside his helmet, scanning the Trickster over and over. Each time the results getting worse. Stark gulped dryly, his vision blurring and his eyes burning. Cradling the Demi-god closer to his chest Tony swallowed roughly when Loki's eyes shut completely, his breathing shallow and his face pale.

A/N: :3 Sorry about the wait, but it wasn't as bad as other times! :D This pleases me XD


	17. Ch16 It was almost a home stretch

Loki Who?

A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean for everything to take so long, but it's crunch time over here and I'm running around trying to get everything ready for my horse. I've got a handful of months' work I need to do, and I really need to try and squeeze in every minute I have. I'm also getting my horse used to being back in a saddle, which is proving to snatch up time as well, and, to place a nice little topper on things, I'm trying to become a foster home for horses of all kinds. So, I've really, really had my hands full, I'm sorry it took so flipping long to update DX

Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Chapter Sixteen

Doom snarled, tearing from the room his was in. Glasses broke and shattered as they were knocked from their perch and the wooden door splintered and cracked from the force of hitting the stone wall so hard. The alarm screamed loudly at Victor, telling him that someone had broken in, or broken out. He growled as he clawed at a Doom bot, his metal nails ripping through the metal of the little robot as oil and sparks flew, a few little puffs of flames igniting as it fell to the ground. Doom continued on his way, striding down the hall and letting his anger grow, he'd kill whoever had trespassed, and then mount them on the wall. Stalling at a wide, dark metal door, Victor punched in a code on a security pad, the odd piece of technology seemingly odd in the otherwise ancient castle. The door hissed open and he stepped inside, the lights bright and the creatures inside were all caged and hooked up to odd, pulsing machines that hummed with power. The animals looked up when Doom walked in, and Victor strode to them, a sick pleasure suddenly dancing in his eyes. Opening the cages one at a time the deformed creatures kept watching Doom, as if waiting for something.

The metal man sneered behind his mask.

"Hunt down the intruders that have come here," He hummed, the animals then stood. "And when you find them, kill them." He said, his voice like ice.

They growled and grunted, ripping themselves from the machines they were plugged into. They howled in pain, blood seeping through the long, steel plugs that ran from their backs. Surging forward the first creature ran from its cage, sprinting from the room and howling, the others following, growling and snarling, some snapping and clawing at each other as they ran. Doom smiled as he watched them.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Tony watched Loki with worry, the feeling almost strangling him. Loki's vitals were dropping and he didn't have the faintest clue of how to stop it. They had to get out of Doom's castle before they ran into him. However if he didn't do something soon, all he would be carrying was a corpse. Stark swallowed roughly, Loki whimpering as he twitched, his face marred with pain. Scanning the castle, Stark analyzed how much further to the exit, and growled when it read several hundred yards. It would take several minutes to get out, even though they were sprinting. Idly Tony and the others wondered where Thor and Steve were, and vice versa with Thor and Rogers. However none of them knew how soon they'd find the answer to their question. The Avengers really didn't know what to do when they literally ran into one another. Tony crashed into Thor and ended up smashing Loki between himself and the larger male, while Nick smacked into Captain America. Hawkeye fell into Fury and sent himself, Fury, and Rogers to the ground. While all the men groaned in pain, Natasha simply stalled, saving herself from ending up on the floor with the others. She shook her head, and would have been amused if they weren't racing against time. Stark kicked Thor off and hurried over to Loki, looking him over in a panic. Loki's eyes snapped open, a strangled gasp slipping from his throat and Tony immediately drew back, his own eyes widening in shock. Trickster's eyes had changed; one eye was a dark, gray green, almost black in its weariness. There was a sickly look dancing in the dim pool, and it set Tony on edge.

However Loki's right eye was shining, almost glowing in the dim stairwell. The brilliant green orb was so bright that it almost hurt to look at it, the shining color piercing your own eyes. Stark looked at Loki with surprise and a growing unease. Tony had seen that look before, that bright, shining look that coated his right eye. That look had been missing for months, ever since Loki had lost all of his memories. Stark swallowed hard when a boney hand clawed weakly at his chest, trying to grip it as that bright, shining eye stared into his very core.

"I-I'm so sorry…." Loki choked out, his nails scratching the metal on Tony's armor.

Stark let his eyes widen even further. _That _wasn't the voice that he had been listening to these last handful of months. That _**was**_ Loki's voice! Stark's Trickster was coming back. Normally Tony would had paused and cocked his head in shocked worry at his current thought. However the fact that he had just claimed the Demi-god as his didn't bother him. And that in itself, slightly worried Tony, but instead of dwelling on that, he gently took Loki's hand and softly rubbed his thumb over the skeletal surface. Loki could almost see the lopsided smile on Stark's face through his metal mask.

"Don't worry about it; I've had worse, believe it or not." Tony said, watching as Loki's eyes rolled back in his head, and his hand fell from Stark's.

Thor was at Loki's side in an instant, gently cradling him and checking him over while he talked softly. The Trickster was limp in his arms, his body felt like it would break if too much pressure were applied to it, and Thor found himself terrified. He had never seen Loki so weak and vulnerable. It was scary, simply because Loki wasn't weak, nor was he vulnerable. He was strong, not …. not broken.

"Brother…." Thor whispered, his hammer forgotten at his side.

Tony felt the worry return full force, but then anger bubbled up with it, and he turned to Fury. He watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D director picked himself up off the ground with a groan, Roger's helping him.

"Why didn't you say something?" Tony said, his voice low and calm, for now.

Nick cocked a brow. "What are you going on about Stark?" He said, annoyed.

"Loki, he's coming back, why didn't you say something." Tony said again, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Fury glared at him. "Because right now, that really doesn't matter, what matters is that we get out of here alive." He snapped back.

Tony growled, jumping to his feet. "Despite what you might think, it matters a whole lot." He spit. "Especially if he comes back ready to kill us."

Fury didn't back down. "Stand down soldier, before you do something you might regret." Nick said, his voice commanding and offering several threats.

Captain America stood beside Fury. "Back off Stark, we knew Loki's memories were coming back a while ago."

Nick's eye widened. "What?!" He snarled.

Hawkeye slapped his face and Natasha looked at Rogers with a dumbfounded expression. Thor growled darkly and Tony glared daggers at Steve, the mask not enough to hide his bloodlust.

Roger's wasn't fazed. "Don't be stupid. Fury would have found out sooner or later." He said.

"You mean to tell me that Loki's been recovering and _none_ of you decided to contact me?" Fury hissed.

Stark was almost to his breaking point, and the Widow knew it. She stepped in between Tony and Nick, looking at both of them harshly.

"Enough, we need to get out of here. You two can bicker all you want on the carrier." She said, gently pushing Tony back and toward Loki.

Stark let her, slowly stepping back and taking Loki up in his arms and away from Thor. The thunderer let him, watching him closely. Thor picked up his hammer and everyone hurried on, a very uncomfortable silence falling over them as they hurried up the stairs.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Stark sighed when he finally emerged at the top of the stairwell, a small smile on his face. They were finally on the ground level and that much closer to getting out. Natasha and Hawkeye stalked ahead, making sure the coast was clear before signaling the others to follow. They hurried across the hall and turned a corner, the hall leading to the entrance of the castle just a few minutes away. They ran down the hall when nothing was seen, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when in just a few minutes they turned the next corner and the large doors to the castle were seen.

"Looks like we're in the home stretch." Tony said, Hawkeye grinning at him.

"Yeah, looks like we got pretty luc-" Hawkeye went crashing to the ground when something jumped out at him, clawing down his chest as it snarled.

"Clinton!" The Widow gasped, firing at the animal.

Tony stalled, recognizing the animal over top of the archer. He moved to try and help when all of a sudden, he too was knocked to the ground, Loki hitting the floor and rolling some feet away before skidding to a halt. Stark hissed in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Thor! Get Loki!" He barked, rolling over and planting a foot in the creature's chest.

Activating his boosters he watched as the animal howled in pain and staggered back, its flesh sizzling and falling in clumps from its charred chest. Standing up Stark went after it, bawling up his fist and landing a hard blow that knocked it back. The animal fell to the ground, dazed. Thor ran after Loki, slinging his hammer and mashing it into the skull of the creature that stood over the Trickster. Growling he grabbed its front leg and slung it, sending it through a wall and going after it. Tony would have cussed him; however he was too busy trying to keep the animal in front of him away from his face. The animal snarled, swiping at his midsection again and Stark jumped back, barely missing it. Clinton leaned heavily on Natasha, his chest split wide open and he struggled to stay conscious. The Widow held him close; planting bullet after bullet in the grotesque creature that attacked them. Tony growled, shoving the animal back and letting Roger's go after it. Steve threw his shield, the weapon cutting through the monster's neck. Blood sprayed, coating parts of Stark's suit, however the billionaire paid it no mind as he ran for Loki, sending a blast through another creature's head, dropping it.

Hawkeye groaned and coughed, blood splattering from his mouth as he stood straight and pulled his bow back, firing an arrow. It sunk deep into one of the animals and a few seconds later, the arrow exploded. The animal fell, its own chest now blown open. Nick ran to one of the suits of armor decorating the large hall and grabbed a long axe. He growled and swung it, planting it deep into the shoulder of another creature. The animal wailed out in pain before turning, snapping at him with huge jaws filled with thousands of crooked, needle sharp teeth. Huffing he pulled the axe out, and swung it again, this time slicing the animals muzzle. Roger's growled as he killed another creature, it seemed that the more they killed, the more that appeared. There were at least a dozen blocking them from the door, and even more down the hall. One was hard enough to kill, let alone this many. They currently had no way out, and these creatures just kept coming. Going after another monster Steve smashed his shield against its head, knocking the animal off its feet and sending it reeling. Thor roared and slung his hammer, letting it fly as it took out several of the animals, then return to his blood coated hand.

Stark stayed by Loki, standing over him and firing at anything that got to close. He kept an eye on Hawkeye, however the other was now firing arrow after arrow and dropping the animals like flies with expertly placed shots through their heads. Tony felt a small bit of relief; however he then returned his mind to the fight. These animals were insane, slashing and kicking, biting and ripping at everything, even another of their own if they happened to bump into one another. Stark barked out in pain when he felt something heavy and sharp go into his back, sending him to the ground and almost on top of Loki. Grabbing at his back he called out for help, to which Steve answered. Jumping up, Roger's planted a foot into a creatures muzzle, sending it back and its claws out of Tony. Bending down Captain America placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, his eyes filled with worry.

"Stark?" He said, his voice stern. "Stark, are you alright?" He asked.

Tony slowly rose, leaning on Roger's for a little support. "Yeah, never been better." Stark said, his voice pained.

Tony looked down to Loki and Steve could feel the others worry radiating off him. Roger's looked down at Loki as well; he was shocked at the appearance of the other male. In the light Loki looked far worse. His bones jutted out sharply and his body reeked of blood and mold. The long days in the wet, dark cells had done nothing for Loki or Fury's health. The Trickster's breathing was shallow and if you didn't watch closely, you wouldn't even be able to tale he was breathing at all. The Demi-god's skin was ghostly pale and his body still. It set Steve on edge and he couldn't squash the small worry that bubbled up inside his own chest as he stared down at the Trickster.

"Roger's look out!" Tony barked, drawing Steve out of his musings.

Both Stark and Steve ducked when a creature swung at them, and would have killed them both if they hadn't moved. Roger's went after it, Tony staying with Loki and keeping him close. Firing at another animal Stark looked up and around, trying to check on the others; however a much more unsettling sight greeted his eyes.

"Shit!" Tony hissed, growling loudly.

He stiffened when he saw Victor waltzing down the hall, a sick smile in his dark green eyes as he pushed one of the animals out of his way. Stark stayed still when Doom began walking faster, the billionaire knew the others sensed Doom there, and no warning was really needed. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were thoroughly screwed.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long to update DX Lol, I really am.


	18. Ch17 Decision Time

Loki Who

A/N: :c Man, I don't think I'll ever post anything in a quick manor! You guys have been waiting for forever, and I'm just now putting another post up….man, guys I'm sorry this has taken so long. But like I said, it's really been busy over here, but, I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner, I have most of it written out, just need to finish it up and edit it. Once again, I'm super sorry about this long wait, but, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

And I know this chapter is really short, but it had to be, it just didn't work good at all trying to cram a bunch of stuff into it all at once. But no worries, the next one will be long. :3

Chapter Seventeen

_Loki looked around confused at the mirror he seemed to tread across. It was cracked and broken, showing his reflection in a shattered, chipped picture. Loki looked to his double, frowning sadly. _

"_I….is this how you perceive us, how you perceive the world?" Loki asked, his other half looked to him silently, his bright, shining green eyes glowing. _

_Loki bit his lip, looking at his doubles reflection in the black, glass ground. He watched as his other half's reflection cried, clawing and wailing, his stitched mouth bleeding as he tore it open. Shifting his gaze he looked into another shard of broken mirror, his double was tethered to a dark wall, his back cut open with gaping gashes, and the abuse didn't cease, the whip wielder hitting the Demi-god again and again. Looking around, Loki saw many memories playing in the shattered pieces of the mirror, his double watching them with a mixture of self-loathing and hate. Humiliation painting his features. _

'_This is the world as I see it, as I've always seen it.' He said blandly, standing._

_Loki looked up to him. "This," He said softly. "These are the wounds you took for me?" He asked._

_His other half watched him grimly. 'In a way.' He said. 'In a way.'_

_Loki looked to his double. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_His other half looked at him, slowly ghosting his hand through the air, the mirrored ground turning back into the destroyed city they had been in earlier. _

'_I didn't want it,' He said softly. 'The beatings, the sick jokes, and the jest. However, I figured, if anyone did deserve it, it was me.' His double said, Loki looked to him shocked. _

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Tony growled as Victor came closer, his dark green eyes dancing with mirth. Loki stirred under him and Stark chanced a look down, frowning as he saw the pain on Loki's face. Scanning the Trickster, Tony noted the continuing drop in his vitals.

"Damn it!" Stark hissed, looking back up at Victor.

The metal clad man walked briskly toward him, shoving whatever was in his way to the ground. Stark stood, then blasted off, his boosters sending him flying at Doom, who seemed taken off guard by the sudden attack. Both men crashed into the wall, the stone giving way under the massive blow and a small crater was left by the force. Victor growled and kicked Tony off, sending him to the ground as Rogers ran at him, throwing his shield. Doom stepped to the side, dodging it and stalking after Steve, Tony stumbling to his feet.

"You wretched little rats," Doom hissed. "I will put your heads in a showcase!" He growled, lashing out and cutting the Captain's arm.

Steve hissed at the sharp pain, dropping low and kicking Doom's legs out from under him. Dark green eyes locked onto him, sending a shiver down Steve's spine.

"Come here child," Victor growled, suddenly in front of Rogers, a cold, metal hand wrapped around his throat. "You may have the privilege of being food for my guard dogs." He said, slinging Rogers into the group of creatures.

Thor rushed to his aid, Tony firing off a blast and hitting Doom hard. The metal on his chest glowed a bright, searing yellow and orange, before cooling back down and turning black. Stark growled, going after Doom again and the two locked palms and fought, their feet crushing the ground beneath them. Neither noticed Loki stir, green eyes opening briefly before falling shut again.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

"_What….what do we do! Tony's in trouble, that's the man! That's the one who stabbed us!" Loki said, his voice pouring with fear and worry._

_His double looked to him. 'I know, his name is Victor Von Doom, and he has a rather insatiable greed for both power and money,' Loki's other half said, monotone. 'And might I add,' He spoke calmly. 'He is quite an incompetent man.' The Trickster's double declared._

_Loki watched his other half with fearful, worried eyes. "What do we do?" He asked, his voice strained._

_Loki's double stalled, seeming to think, a tired, urgent glint in his bright green eyes. 'We must decide who gains control over our mind.'_

_The Demi-god stalled, his dark, dull green eyes confused. His other half staring at him with something akin to sadness._

'_One of us will fall dormant again, while the other takes over.' Loki's double said, pausing for a long moment._

_Loki's other half seemed annoyed at the fact that they were having a rather big problem and they were unable to help the one person they both now cared for._

_Loki frowned. "Dormant?" He asked, wearily._

_His double frowned. 'Yes, like you were. Locked away safely in the back of our mind, while the other gains control.' He said._

_Loki stalled, his eyes scared and confused. His double returned the stare, his own, glowing green eyes filled with a certain fear he'd not felt for eons._

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Doom growled, twisting his body awkwardly and throwing Stark off balance. Taking advantage, Victor grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground, the others rushing to Tony's aid. A sick, amused smile lit up Doom's dark green eyes.

"Kill them." Doom stated, Rogers and the other were suddenly cut off and forced back, the animals going at them with a renewed strength.

Natasha hissed. "Stark, get up!" She barked, Hawkeye stumbled back, his breathing ragged.

Tony growled. "No, I think I'll just lay here, it's a nice view." He snapped, struggling to his feet.

He tasted blood in his mouth, and wondered idly whether it was from internal injuries, or from his now busted nose. Figuring it didn't really matter at the moment, Stark swallowed the blood and charged Doom, pile driving him to the ground and planting a hard punch to his face. Sparks flew from the colliding metal and Victor's ears rang from the blow. Dark green eyes looked and locked onto Stark and Victor lashed out, his sharp, hooked claws catching Tony's mask and ripping it from his face. The metal gave out a loud, quick snap as the locks and latches of the mask were broken. Tony's eye's burned at the sudden bright light of the main hall and he stalled, blinking hard and trying to adjust to the white light of the corridor. Doom hissed lowly and then planted a firm, metal clad punch to Tony's face, sending the other male reeling. Stark tried to gain his footing, but Doom had already moved, kneeing Tony sharply in the stomach, Stark's armor giving way to the powerful blow. He gagged and Victor then threw his elbow into Tony's chest, cracking the arc-reactor's protective casing as he did so.

Fury growled, watching as Tony stumbled and fell to his knee, grabbing at his chest as he dizzily looked up, choking when Doom wrapped his hand around his throat. Stark coughed and sputtered, desperately trying to loosen Victor's grip.

Doom's dark eye's looked into his own, deep, wide brown ones, and Tony growled at the smile he saw in them.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

_The silence was thick, but not uncomfortably so. It was simply sad, bitterly intertwined with both of them, as if grieving for them, because both refused to do so._

"_Are you sure?" The question was asked softly, and with an undertone that seemed to unconsciously beg him to change his mind. _

_Green eyes that were filled with a certain sorrow looked to him, and he smiled softly, tiredly._

"_Yes," He said, in a soft, gentle whisper. _

_His voice was happy….it was content and quite satisfied in the choice it had made._

"_Please don't cry." He said, wiping away a tear. "We've both made the right choice." _

"_I'm so sorry…." _

_The arms that wrapped around him in a gentle, comforting embrace only lasted a short second, gone before it could truly be felt, or returned. He watched, the gray ash that was himself shatter, and then blow away. He swallowed hard, the tears stinging his eyes and clogging his throat._

"_I'm so sorry…." Loki said, feeling empty inside, hollow._

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Loki's eyes slowly opened to noise, so much noise, so loud, so scared, and strained….the Trickster frowned.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! XD


	19. Ch18 Found You

Loki Who

A/N: Bam! Another post! :3 Hope you guys like it c: ….I feel so nervous with this chapter, lol, I don't know why either.

Lol please forgive any missed grammar or spelling.

Chapter Eighteen

Loki's eyes slowly opened to noise, so much noise, so loud, so scared, and strained….the Trickster frowned.

He hated noise. Letting his brilliant green eyes adjust to the world around him he suddenly felt his heart leap into his throat. Tony….Tony was going so still. Doom's hand was wrapped impossibly tight around Stark's neck. The Demi-god struggled to get up, crying out Stark's name, but stumbling down as his wounded side throbbed in pain. Loki hissed when he hit his head on the ground beneath him, the stone cool on his fevered skin, his bright green eyes filling with fear as he looked back up to see Tony looking at him. Stark looked right into the Demi-god's eyes, Loki's brilliant; shining green eyes staring back at him so brightly, so wonderfully full of life. He didn't want to see that light disappear; he didn't want to lose it again.

"G-g-get out!" Stark coughed. "Run LOKI!" He screamed, using the last of his air for the warning.

Tony gagged as the heavy, metal clad hand tightened around his throat and sharp claws dug into his skin. Grabbing at Doom's wrist Stark tried to pry him off, however the villain simply laughed and squeezed, Tony crying out as his vision started to go black. The sound didn't go unheard; however no one could pull away from their fight to help, simply because it would make everything end in disaster that much quicker. Steve looked at Tony, the odd monster he was holding off snapping its large jaws, growling at him as it tried to attack. Victor sneered behind his mask and raised his free hand, stalling above Tony's head.

"Hold on Tony!" Rogers shouted.

Loki watched as Doom's clawed hand started to come down, a sick, twisted laughter sliding from the villains throat.

'_You're still putting me first….why?_' Loki thought as he screamed, the final wall in his heart and mind falling. '_I'm nothing….a monster….why?! Why do you care!_' The Trickster's mind went silent as those two words ran through his mind again and again, racking his brain and stabbing at his heart.

'_You care…._' His mind echoed to him. '_All of this time….you've __**cared**__._'

As he watched Victor's attack on Stark, Loki's mind went numbly blank as fury engulfed him. Wrapping so tightly around his heart and mind that he couldn't think, nor could he feel anything other than murderous rage. Doom was forced to stop his attack when a snarl echoed into his ears, his dark green eyes turning in the direction of the sound, only to find Loki running at him at unimaginable speed. Nothing less than pure rage and hatred painted his elegant face, his bright, brilliant green eyes shining with malice. Victor yelled loudly in pain when the fist that connected with his face not only dented the metal, but broke most of it away and sent several pieces into the side of his face and jaw. The sharp shards chipping and breaking his teeth as some of the metal pieces went completely through his flesh. His hand fell from Stark's throat and Tony sucked in a loud breath, than began coughing roughly while tenderly holding his throat. However Doom immediately turned his attention back to Loki when the other went after him again, his sharp teeth bared and his brilliant green orbs pouring a bloodlust so strong that Victor found it suffocating.

The sudden surge of power that painfully shot through Thor made him glance at his brother and swallow roughly. In all of the centuries, all of the eons he had been with his brother, he had never seen Loki so enraged. He had never seen such a look of pure hate on his dear brother's face. The hurt, anger, and fear there was overwhelming and Thor felt the urge to stop and truly consider just what all he had put his brother through during their time together. What had he and his homeland put the Trickster through? What had they done to break him so far down? But better yet, what had Stark done to gain so much eager protectiveness from Loki. The thunderer watched with shock as Loki lashed out at Doom, the strength that his younger brother was displaying was astounding, and never had Thor even considered his brother to be so suffocatingly powerful. It was not only amazing, but terrifying as well. Loki was unused to such a strain on his healthy body, and Thor dreaded what the effects of this outburst would have on Loki's wounded and sickly state.

"Loki," He whispered softly, briefly forgetting about the animal trying to attack him.

The Demi-god's nails dug into Victor's armor, slicing through it like butter and digging deeply into his chest and side. Loki snarled, grabbing Doom's face with a bloody hand and smashing his head into the stone beneath them, the ground buckling instantly under the powerful blow. Doom echoed a cry of pain, his skull cracking under the pressure and strength, his jaw breaking under the strain of Loki's grip.

"I'll kill you," The Trickster hissed, his grip tightening. "And I will splatter you all over this floor." He growled, his sharp, white teeth clinched tightly together and his voice was cold and filled with an overwhelming hate.

The others watched as Loki's skin started to change, turning blue as he lost control of himself, the ground under him frosting over from the sudden plummet in temperature. Tony looked on in motionless shock as Loki's beautiful, bright green eyes turned a dark, deep red. Roger's and the others cried out in shock when the animals attacking them froze, ice engulfing their bodies. Steve's hand had nearly been frozen with the creature he'd been fighting, barely dodging the ice. Sucking in a breath he stared after the frosty trail that led from where the animals were, to Loki. Captain America looked on in shock when Loki looked back to him, those piercing red eyes staring right through him. Roger's swallowed hard and watched as Loki turned his attention back to Doom. Fury then let out a snarl of shock when the frozen animals suddenly shattered, sending shards of sharp ice everywhere. Steve and the others all stumbled away clumsily, shocked at the sudden help, but disturbed at the now frozen chuncks of flesh and bone that now lay around them. However they all looked back to the Demi-god when they heard him hiss.

The Trickster growled and picked Doom up quickly, smashing him back in the ground, the stone shattering under the force and Victor growled out in pain, finally finding his legs and standing quickly. Drawing his right arm back Victor sunk his claws deep into the skin on Loki's face and pulled, slicing the Demi-god deeply. However much to his shock Loki only looked at him, the Trickster's dark red eyes staring straight into Doom's own dark green. Stark watched as Loki held out his hand, the air around his fingers crackling and sparking, a long, elegant blade forming in a matter of seconds. As the Demi-god closed his fingers around the blade Doom fought desperately to escape Loki's grip, however the Trickster's hand wouldn't budge from his throat. Victor absent mindedly thought he would die from a broken neck before Loki had even impaled and gutted him, the Tricksters grip tightening by the second.

'_Kill, kill, kill, kill!_' Loki's mind screamed at him. '_Kill! Kill him! Now, kill him now, kill him, kill, kill, kill, kill!_'

Tony had moved before thinking, Loki about to finish Doom with the long blade.

"Loki don't!" Stark barked, tackling the male to the ground while Victor fell from his grip, landing on the ground in a limp, broken pile.

Loki snarled and went to lash out at him, his mind still in fight mode and his pacifist-self gone, once again locked away. Tony braced for the blow he knew was coming.

'_Kill them all! Kill them al-_' Loki stalled.

Tony was above him, Loki between his legs and the Trickster's clawed hand just inches from Stark's face, the man still braced for the hit. The blade had skidded some way off, far out of Loki's reach; however the Demi-god wasn't paying it any mind. Gently relaxing his hand Loki laid soft, gentle finger's to the side of Stark's face, magic sparkling a few seconds while the cuts and bruises healed and the other injuries Tony had sustained healed slowly and carefully. Stark opened his eyes slowly, the tender touch of Loki's hand letting him relax as he felt the pain in his side and legs retreat. As the moments passed Loki's skin started to turn back to normal, well, as normal as his health would allow. The Trickster was still horribly pale and sickly looking, however the blue tone and frost slowly disappeared, and his brilliant green eyes returned. Tony smiled brightly, gently running a hand through Loki's dark ebony hair.

"There you are." He said, his voice soft.

Roger's went to seperate them, worried now that Loki had gotten his magic back, however Natasha slapped a firm hand to his chest and looked at him. Her gaze was dangerous and Steve quickly got the hint and stalled, staying with the others and watching.

Loki looked at Tony confused, the deep gashes going across his pale face having yet to heal. "What do you mean?" He said, puzzled by Tony's words.

Stark grinned and leaned close, his face inches from Loki's. "I was looking for you and now," He whispered gently. "I've finally found you." He said, Loki swallowing softly.

"But….I don't understand." He said, his voice meek and his confusion growing.

Stark's eyes seemed to shine softly, a joyful mirth dancing in them. And that caring, joyful gaze was directed at him, and him alone, and that made Loki want to smile.

For the oddest reason, it made him want to smile, and he didn't know why.

"You've been locked up, deep inside somewhere. And it seems that while I've been looking for you, I've managed to meet everyone but you." He paused, a fond smile gracing his lips. "First, I met the you that was pushed out a long time ago, locked up inside…." Tony paused again, the fond smile fading. "Then, there was the blue you." Tony said, no affection in his voice for Loki's more violent self.

Loki's eyes narrowed at the tone. "But now…" He said, leaning closer and a different kind of smile spreading his lips. "_You're_ here." He whispered into the Trickster's ear. "And this….this is who I've been looking for." He said softly, soothingly.

Loki's eyes went wide and his heart beat painfully, an overwhelming feeling choking him suddenly. Biting his lip Loki dropped his proper etiquette and hateful, distant personality and simply wrapped his arms around Stark's neck, relishing in the feeling of his embrace when Tony smiled and hugged him back.

"I've missed you." Stark said, for once not feeling embarrassed or awkward while saying and displaying true affection for another.

Loki swallowed hard, while he had been locked away in his own mind for several months, every feeling and memory he had gained over that time was surging through him, including the horrible loneliness that had been drowning him while held captive at Dooms. He had felt every ounce of kindness and caring from Stark, had watched in an odd state of limbo as Tony cared for him, gave him a home and slowly tried to help him regain a life he had long since lost, while at the same time, help him recover his memories.

Loki's laugh was sad and pitiful, the young male so unused to such caring kindness from another.

"I missed you to." He choked out, holding onto Stark tighter, as if he were afraid that if he loosened his grip for even a second, Tony would disappear, and Loki would return to his horribly lonely, empty world filled with nothing but that awful, wretched hate and pain.

Stark laughed softly, gently pulling away and smiling when Loki absent-mindedly tried to cling to him.

"Come on, we need to leave." Tony said.

Loki paused, then pushed himself back, hissing sharply when his side throbbed in pain. Tony reached to help him; however Loki blocked his hand, looking at Stark with weary distrust.

"I'll heal just fine on my own, thank you. A S.H.I.E.L.D cell won't help the process in the least." He said, his voice was cold, but lacking its usual bite.

Stark looked at him shocked for a moment, then once again smiled, this time it was simply a lazy, lop-sided grin.

"We're taking you back to my place." He said, Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

The Trickster looked to Fury, his brilliant, shining green eyes questioning. Fury frowned and threw his hands up, stomping to the castles front doors.

"I really don't care at this point, I just want to leave, before we plunge America into world war three, now move it!" He snarled, his voice loud and hateful as he tugged one of the doors open and stomped out.

Natasha and Hawkeye both grinned, the archer leaning heavily against his widow. The others stared after him, all with fairly shocked faces, as Nick growled to himself, throwing his hands up as he vented his anger in heated mumbles. However everyone soon turned to look at Thor, who was bounding toward his brother with outstretched arms, his hammer forgotten on the floor.

"Brother!" He bellowed.

Loki crawled backwards, his face painted with horror. "Shi-!"

Loki's didn't get the chance to finish, for he was soon smashed in a bone breaking hug from Thor, who proceeded to hoist him from the ground and swing him around, crushing him tighter to his chest. Loki glared at Stark, who had jumped out of the way when Thor tackled him.

"I hate you." Loki choked, Thor hugging him tighter.

A/N: *Dramatic Music Plays* BUT WAIT! Tis not over! There's maybe one to two chapter's left, then an epilogue :3


	20. Ch19 Wish it Were Lies

Loki Who

A/N: Good grief I can't believe it took so long to get an update out, I still feel awful about that. BUT, here's chapter nineteen :B

Chapter Nineteen

Well, enjoy, I hope ^^;

_Black_

_It's….all black_

_Everything….._

_Loki wasn't sure if he had his eyes open or closed. It was anyone's guess. Or, well, just his guess as it turned out, no one else was in this black void he seemed to be floating through. _

'_**Or….**_' _Loki thought._ '_**Maybe I'm drowning.**_'

_He frowned, he was a demi-god, those didn't just drown. Breathing in deep, Loki found his chest felt heavy, like a boulder were sitting on it quite happily and not preparing to move any time soon. Gritting his teeth he growled out lowly, he hurt and he felt as if he were both burning and drowning, which made no sense. Aggravation and anxiety both crept up on Loki, making the confusing situation all the more unsettling. All he remembered was that the battle was over. Hadn't they won? Hadn't Tony carried him from the castle and left Doom's broken, battered body on the floor to bleed out? The Trickster thought they had, but….but what if they hadn't? _

_What if it had been a dream, and this ….this was still his dream. What if he had yet to waken! What if….what if he was still trapped, imprisoned not only in Doom's dungeons, but his own mind as well! That meant Tony….everything he'd said, everything he'd done….none of it….none of it had been real._

_None of it…._

~0o0~

Fury watched as Tony worked over Loki, following the orders Banner was giving him over the intercom. The others stayed quiet for the most part, apart from the quiet talking between Fury and Natasha. The Widow was doing her best to help Hawkeye, his chest slit wide open and coating the bright metal floor of the carrier with not only his blood, but Loki's as well. Thor flew outside beside them, protecting the small air carrier when it needed it. They had to get back into the states as soon as possible. Looking back at Tony, Nick watched, the billionaire working quickly, trying to stabilize the Trickster. Loki himself was still, a limp, lifeless arm dangling off of the seats he was laid out on. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow and silent. It was unnerving to see the Demi-god so weak. His life was hanging by a thread and no one but Banner knew what to do, however the scientist was in New York, which was still over a days journey.

Both Hawkeye and Loki had one foot in deaths door, and Nick wasn't about to let either walk off. Knowing Clinton was in safe hands with Natasha, Fury hurried over to Stark, wiping the archers blood on his jeans, trying to clean his hands the best he could. Then, going onto the other side of the table, Fury quickly began helping Tony, ignoring the shocked look Tony and Rogers gave him. He wasn't about to let several weeks of work to go to waste. Keeping Loki alive had apparently become his pastime. However, Fury once again didn't have it in him to sit by and idly watch someone die, no matter what they'd done. And for Loki, Fury's devotion turned out to be his salvation, for Nick knew much more about quick medical care then Stark.

~0o0~

_Loki started to panic. This wasn't right, it didn't make sense. He'd worked out his little problem of memoires and control, and had sent his other half to the back of his mind, locking him away safe and sound once again. However now, memories that he'd long since shoved away spilled into his mind, memories that not even his other half had recovered. Loki breathed harder as black spots in his memory lightened, coming into the light and shattering the calm he'd fought so long to build. Loki tried to fight away the onslaught; however he was paralyzed, unable to move, both physically and mentally. He had no control over anything now, not even his own mind, and Loki could do nothing but try and scream, however his throat was burning, choking on itself from the fire that had to be blazing inside._

~0o0~

Bruce jumped when the almost deathly still body he'd been leaning over suddenly shot to life, a strangle gag ringing through the air as Loki thrashed, clawing at his throat. Banner barked for help as Loki's hands shot up, grabbing at the breathing tube pushed deep into his throat. The Demi-god's brilliant green eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling, blazing and seeming to glow despite the bright light of the early morning. Fighting against the two men, Loki arched high, the stitches in his side stretching and pulling at his pale, weak skin, blood running thinly from the wound after a moment. Growling Tony grabbed Loki's wrist and held tight. The Trickster might have regained his memories and himself, but he hadn't regained his powers. While he was unreasonably strong for someone so horribly sick at the moment, he was still no stronger than an average person.

Thor had stated that even after Loki had recovered physically; it would take months to regain all of his power. Which meant Loki would be human for a little while longer, no matter how much he would dislike it when he woke. Ragged coughing brought Stark out of his thoughts and he looked to Loki, who gagged and tried to pull his hands free, his eyes squeezed shut as his throat tried to rid itself of the breathing tube. Looking down at the Trickster and shifting both of Loki's thin wrist into one hand, Tony leaned closer, putting his lips at the Demi-god's ear and placing his free hand softly on Loki's sweat drenched chest.

"Stay still Loki." He hummed softly. "You'll only make things worse if you fight. The tube has to stay in. It's the only reason you're breathing right now."

Stark's voice was soft and smooth, offering some small comfort to the confused and panicked Trickster, who calmed and stalled in his weak protest. Loki coughed roughly, strained tears glistened in his eyes and the searing green orbs turned wearily to Tony, searching for his deep, dark brown eyes.

Tony smiled softly when Loki's eyes landed on him. "Hi," Tony said lazily, running his hand through the demi-god's damp, ebony hair.

Loki tried to speak, however no words came. Weather it was from the tube shoved down his throat, or the fact that he was exhausted, he didn't know. Letting his eyes slip closed, Loki began to fade once again and soon returned to his bleak, black void. Tony watched Loki fall back into his stupor, his breathing labored and pained. Looking to Banner, Stark frowned worriedly.

"How long does the tube have to stay in?" He asked, mainly for conversation.

Bruce stalled. "I don't know. The infection is bad Tony….even Loki's heart has been damaged by it. The infection's put a lot of strain on his body." Banner said, watching as Stark swallowed hard at the news. Bruce would have liked to keep Tony in the dark for as long as possible, but, he knew it would be wrong to hide it. Banner knew Tony had to know.

"Until he gets stronger, the tube has to stay in. I honestly think it'll be a few days to a week before he's able to breathe on his own." Bruce said, his dark eyes layered with sympathy as he looked from Loki to Stark.

Tony sighed as he gently laid Loki's hands back down, and letting his own rest on the Trickster's head. Loki was so cold, but burning up with fever. Stark didn't say anything, and Bruce shifted, both for relief and because of the odd silence. He didn't know what had happened to Loki or Tony in the time that he'd not seen them; however the change in both was obvious. While they both seemed exactly the same, and in many ways acted as such, something drastic had changed, something important.

~0o0~

Loki was floating again, this time vivid memories floating with him. He watched idly as his life passed before his eyes, smiling as he saw his beautiful mother and her gentle smile. Her smiles were always so full of love, even toward him, the little black sheep of the family. He had loved his mother; she had always been so good to him, even when he didn't deserve it. She was at one time, the only thing he'd come to care about, to love. However, just like everything else with Loki, that to had come and gone. He held his mother at arm's length now, and made sure never to let her get to close. He distrusted her just like the rest of the world, for despite her good intentions, she too had lied to him. And she to, had abused him, just like the rest of Asgard. However her fault in his abuse was not acting, not protecting someone she claimed to be her child, from the tortures the Trickster had to endure. She had abandoned him and idly and almost contently stood by as her child was attacked and tormented. She had failed horribly in her role as a mother, and for that, Loki would never forgive her. He had needed one person, only one, to stand by his side, and the one person who was supposed to do that, didn't.

Loki closed his eyes, trying to wipe away the memories once again. He hated thinking of his mother, of the family he'd never truly had. However no matter how hard Loki tried, the memories simply became greater, more vivid and more disturbingly clear. And now, he was looking at a part of his life he hadn't known he'd had in eons.

~0o0~

Stark frowned as he sat by Loki, noting how the Demi-god's face suddenly twisted with shock. Leaning close, Tony wrapped the sheets closer around Loki, watching as the Trickster trembled uncontrollably, a whimper sliding from his dry throat. It was both relieving and unnerving to hear _any_ noise from Loki, who, for the past three days, had been motionless and deathly quiet. After his fit with a few days ago, Loki had recovered enough that the breathing tube could be taken out, and his fever had broken. He seemed to finally be on the mend, albeit slowly. However, now that the first sound to leave the Tricksters mouth was a painful, disturbed cry, Tony felt suddenly unsure. Maybe something was wrong….what if….what if Loki wasn't getting better. What if he were just getting worse…..

Stark felt his heart skip a beat at the thought, and it clogged his throat. Taking the Trickster's cold hand in his own, Tony gripped it softly but firmly.

He wanted Loki to know, that for once, he wasn't alone. Neither of them were.

~0o0~

'_**My Child!**__' Loki screamed, breaking through his paralysis. '__**My CHILD!**__' _

_The Demi-god screamed, fisting his hands into his long, black hair and thrashing. His violent movements and wretched screaming was the only way he could vent his rage and agony. _

_His beautiful child, his innocent, beautiful child. What had they done! Loki's son was nothing! They had gutted him, gutted an innocent child. His body was empty, all of his intestines wrapped around Loki, tying him down onto the hard stone. What had they done to his son! _

'_**I'll kill you Odin; I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed out, you fucking bastuard!**__' Loki wailed, tears falling from his blazing green eyes as he screamed into the blackness. _

_There was nothing left inside the Trickster now, his chest felt as if it had been crushed, that one blood soaked memory now replaying over and over in his head. The cold emotionless face of his __**Father **__as he watched Loki's child be gutted and his entrails used as rope. The sneers and jest at the Trickster as he cried for forgiveness, begged for his child to be spared. Odin had turned away; cursing the Trickster's weakness and making it know to the Loki's son that his father was his murderer. His mother had stood there, still and calm as she watched her grandchild be gutted, slit open like an animal at slaughter. Thor had frowned, his gesture pointed at Loki. Thor had looked apon him with disappointment and indifference. And the others in the grand hall had all laughed, drinking and joking._

_Loki screamed out, cursing Odin and Thor both, wishing with everything inside of him that he could kill them both at that moment. The one memory he had locked away forever, had finally resurfaced, its barrier had finally broken. Odin had killed Loki's son in retaliation, and Loki had failed his beloved child. The Demi-god was nothing now, he'd been stripped of his humanity and soul completely now. _

_The Demi-god bellowed as the memory repeated once again, and Loki could almost feel the blood, the heat of living organs wrapped around him, the smell….the sight….the feel of that poison venom running down…. _

~0o0~

Loki shot up in the bed, his brilliant green eyes burning with fear and pain; however the infection and fever running rampant through his body had nothing to do with it. These new emotions came from something much more, something much different. Hurrying Loki tried to wipe away the blood and guts that weren't there, and he panicked, unable to realize that he was now awake. Tony jerked back at first, shocked by the sudden movement from the otherwise still Trickster. The Demi-god hadn't moved for days, apart from the subtle rise and fall of his chest. However now the Trickster was gasping for air, gaping like a fish out of water, as he looked around, unsure of his surroundings and company. Stark frowned deeply and reached out quickly, stalling Loki just long enough to look at him for a moment, confused.

"Loki?" He asked, his voice unsettled and cautious.

The Trickster looked to him, his skeletal body trembling. His long ebony hair hung low in his eyes, giving him a more heart pulling look. He looked so innocent in that one moment, so innocent and so incredibly broken.

Tony's weary brown eyes softened, he'd seen that look before. Loki continued to look at him, his glowing green eyes cutting through right to Tony's very core. And in that look, that one solitary look the Demi-god gave him, Stark decided to build everything that might occur with Loki, on lies. No truth would ever be said, and deception would hold everything in place.

Reaching out, Stark gently touched a hand to Loki's face, in which the Trickster jerked roughly. However he calmed when nothing else happened, and looked back at Tony, who carefully and gently pulled Loki's face close to his own, their foreheads touching. Closing his eyes, Stark spoke softly, his voice strong, calming, and full of lies.

"It was just a dream, Loki, it was all just a dream." He said.

Loki choked on the sob that tore itself from his throat as he leaned on Stark, trying to believe the lie, and wishing it were true.

A/N: :o IIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkk X3

Egh! I missed working on this and talking with everyone so bad, I didn't even realize until I started a few days ago. I've missed it horribly. I'm So sorry I completely stopped posting and writing guys, I won't let that happen EVER again. That I promise.

BUT, another little history note on Loki (Real Loki). Loki had two sons, and a wife. He was a good parent to his children, even the alternate species. He never did wrong to them, apart from Helena, the goddess of the underworld; they never really got on from what I can understand. However, after killing Baladar in a jest of revenge/morbid show of power/ even more morbid joke, Loki was hunted down and one of his sons was gutted. Loki was then tied to a bolder by his child's entrails and forced to stay that way until Odin decided to release him. And, to top it off, a venomous snake was placed over top of him, and venom constantly leaked out of its fangs. His wife stood by him, catching what venom she could in a bowl. However when she went to go and dump it, Loki was left defenseless against the venom and was horribly tormented by it, the pain unbearable.

In Loki's defense, Baladar was an asshole, he was asking for mistletoe through the heart…. :c


End file.
